Dark Past
by Metajoker
Summary: Our past makes what we are now. It's a part of us, a part of everything... Dark Fic with deaths of several characters. Revised and editted.
1. Prologue

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue

* * *

Narrator : 

"This might be our last hope, to summon and ask for the help of the Oracle," Hotohori declared, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Hai! I'll do every thing in my power to help summon her!" Miaka said. "And to get back Tamahome..."

The remaining Suzaku seishis gathered around the magnificent golden statue of Suzaku, their miko standing in front of the great phoenix. They were about to summon the Suzaku oracle. Legend has it that she has special powers and will help the seishis and their miko in mission of summoning Suzaku, should they be in trouble, deep trouble.

The seishis concentrated all of their ki into the statue of their beloved Suzaku. They watched as it glowed a bright vermillion red and a ball of red ki came out of its mouth. Was this the oracle? The ball of red ki floated gently and landed about a feet before Miaka. Everyone's eyes got as big as saucers when the ball of red ki slowly grew and took form of a young girl no older than fifteen.

She had long blood red hair that caressed her back and fell down to her waist. A few long strands of her fringes framed her pretty face and its gentle features. Her large sparkling emerald green eyes focused on Miaka. Her skin was as white as snow. She had a small shy smile on her face. She had a curvy figure that was barely noticeable underneath her loose clothes. She wore a light green long sleeved cheongsam top that came with a pair of matching long pants. She looked as if she was more suited to fight than to do cooking in the kitchen.

Tasuki couldn't help but to look at the girl. He felt this strange feeling, as if he was attracted to her for some reason which he couldn't figure out. She was... She was...

Uniquely beautiful.

Tasuki blushed madly as he realised that he was staring at her. 'No way.' he tried to convince himself. 'I DON'T have a crush on her, no way!!!'

It was Miaka who first broke the silence that hung in the room.

"Are you the oracle?" Miaka blurted out in surprise.

The smile on the girl's face got bigger. "And I suppose that you are the Suzaku no miko?" The girl kneeled down in front of Miaka. "Oracle of Suzaku here at your service!!!"

"Oh, please rise!" Miaka grinned as she extended out her hand. "I'm Yuuki Miaka!!! You are..." Miaka's voice trailed off as she tried ways and means to figure out a name to suit the lovely young lady before her.

"Just call me Hikari," Giggled the girl when she saw Miaka's confused and blur face.

* * *

Hikari: 

I looked around. This wasn't my first time to be in a room full of people but I was still nervous. Sure, they look kind enough but still... How can one be so trusting? We were in the meeting room especially meant for the seishis only. They had introduced themselves briefly a few minutes before. There was Nuriko, the wacky cross-dresser. And there was Chichiri, the monk. He had a funny looking mask on all the time. I was curious as to why he needed to wear the mask but I didn't probe the subject any further. I didn't want to come across as a demanding person especially since we just met. However, I'm suspecting that there is more to hiding any physical flaws by wearing that mask.

There was also irritating Tasuki. He kept staring at me all the time and had a foul mouth. From the looks of it, he seemed to be a leader of some sort of bandit group. Mitsukake was so tall that I had to lift my head just to see his face. Oh yes, Hotohori. Gorgeous and graceful but in my opinion, all beautiful men are vain. I bet he spends most of the country's taxes to buy beauty products...

I giggled at the thought.

But come again, he didn't seem to be those mean and greedy emperors... I've heard many stories of the great and young emperor of Konan and all of the stories have nothing but praises for him, be it for looks or character.

Lastly, Amiboshi. That's right. I knew that he was in a disguise. He didn't have the glowing red aura around him unlike the others. His aura was blue. A Seiryuu seishi. He must be a spy of some sort. I purposely had a useless talk with him a few minutes ago. In actually fact, I was trying to locate his symbol. I did found his symbol, confirming that he was a Seiryuu seishi. He didn't seemed that bad though, in fact, he came across to me as a polite and naive boy who wished to have nothing to do with being a seishi or war.

"So Hikari, can you come over to my room after the meeting?" Nuriko asked, trying his best to look and act innocent.

"Doushite?"

Nuriko grabbed my sleeve and whispered into my ear. "Duh! To make you wear a dress of course! It isn't appropriate for girls in the palace to wear pants anyway!" I sweat-dropped.

"Eeww!!! You're not making me wear a dress, Nuriko!" I HATED DRESSES. When you wore one, underneath always felt so airy to me...

"I will!!!" Nuriko said out aloud jokingly as he 'gently' gave me a playful smack at the back of my head.

* * *

Amiboshi: 

I was sitting beside Mitsukake. Nuriko and Hikari sat across from me, whispering to each other. Just then, Nuriko said something out aloud and smacked Hikari from behind. Ouch...

When Nuriko hit Hikari, there was a loud popping sound and to everyone's surprise, a little girl now sat in Hikari's place.

"Hikari?" Nuriko asked, feeling a little scared.

"Konnichiwaa minna! I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you!" The little girl shrieked in a high pitched voice.

The girl wore exactly the same clothing as Hikari. In fact, she looked exactly like Hikari. Wait a minute! She was Hikari!

"Hikari, what the fucking hell happened to you?" Tasuki asked rudely. But, Hikari was totally focused on the purple haired sitting beside her. Curiousity and mischievousness filled her eyes.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Nuriko demanded.

"I like to stare..." Came the short reply as Hikari stared intensely at Nuriko.

Nuriko stiffened. "Okay, stop staring now... You're beginning to scare me..."

Those big green eyes grew bigger and rounder.

Nuriko let out a nervous laugh. "Stop staring..."

Hikari stubbornly refused to do as she was told.

I glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to have gotten over the major shocking transformation and now were trying to stifle a giggle.

"Maa, maa... Nuriko, she's just a little kawaii kid..." I assured Nuriko as I leaned forward to take Hikari in my arms. Hikari jumped off her chair but still continued staring at Nuriko. Miaka, who was sitting nearby smiled as she slowly approached Hikari from behind, saying, "Now, now Hikari... It's not nice to stare at your elders..."

"I'M NOT OLD!!!" Nuriko lunged forward at Hikari, tired and sick of her nonsense.

"Why you..." he growled. He frantically tried to reach the girl who had burst out laughing playfully. Hikari merely stuck her tongue out and ran away. Hikari turned her head to see her chaser, in the process, bumping into the grand Hotohori who was entering the room.

* * *

Hotohori: 

I looked at the little five year old who had just bumped into me.

She looked up at me excitedly and said cheerfully, "Aha! A walking curtain!"

I was amused by the innocence of the girl.

"And what exactly is a walking curtain?" I asked, as I bent down to see her at eye level.

She grabbed my thick robes and showed them to me. "Curtains, see?"

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Eh, Hotohori-sama! Oh no! It wasn't my fault! Honest!" I looked up.

"And Nuriko, what is your part in bringing a little charming one here?" I asked. Sometimes, Nuriko got into hot soup because of his nosiness...

"Hhmm.. I see. Nuriko, I hold nothing against you but you must realise how childish your behaviour is. It is true, girls in the palace are suppose to wear dresses but may I remind you that Hikari is a guest at the palace. We must treat her with respect, not only respecting her wishes to wear pants as a guest but as an Oracle as well," I cleared my throat.

Nuriko gave a small nod. "Gomen ne..." he said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay... Now, do you have any idea how to change her back?" I looked at Chichiri.

"Hotohori, it seems that she only changes into a child when she is bumped into or if someone hits her, physically on the head da. I suppose hitting her on the head again would change her back no da," Chichiri answered.

I looked at Nuriko, then at Hikari who was sitting on my lap and back to Nuriko again. "Well?" Nuriko simply looked down at the floor.

"No, no, no. Pat head three times!" Hikari insisted when she realised that Nuriko was suppose to hit her on the head again.

I gently lifted her off my lap and set her down on the floor. I patted her head three times. There was a loud popping sound as Hikari changed back to her usual self.

"Eh? What happened?" She looked at me, the smile still glued to her face with only one exception. She looked slightly confused now. She looked at me. "Oh, the meeting begin already! Gomen!" She rushed back to her seat.

* * *

Author's note:

Look! That shop is selling Fushigi Yuugi! Fifty percent off! Squeals Nope, my mistake. Sigh...

Hi there people! Sorry for updating late! I know this first chapter is short, lame even, to certain people but I'll try not to make the other chapters like this one! Remember! Review!

Additional notes : And yeah, I've changed some stuff about chapter one and added in some more stuff as well. Don't worry, the story plot won't have that major changes, I'll just be adding in some more new stuff and removing some lame ones. Reason why I'm doing this is because, after reading my own fic online, I realised that I had a lot more rooms for improvement. So, I used this opportunity to improve the story for the benefit of you readers.

List of Japanese words :

Ki – Inner energy

Konichiwaa minna – Good afternoon everyone

Gomen ne – Sorry (Informal)

Kawaii – Cute

Maa maa – There, there... (I know it's somewhere along these lines)


	2. Feelings

* * *

Chapter 2: Feelings

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Hikari, let me explain the situation to you. As you can see, there are only six seishis here. Ta..." Hotohori began.  
  
"Tamahome is missing, am I right? Was that why I was summoned?" I interrupted almost immediately.

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at my rude interruption but said nothing about it. "Gomen, gomen..." I apologized hurriedly, looking rather abashed. I wished I had something to just cover my mouth for once, at least until the whole meeting was over. I always had a bad habit of being a little impatient when it came to certain matters and I often ended up interrupting others. It's an annoying habit that got me into trouble more than once. But bad habits died hard, I guessed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to stop myself.

Hotohori cleared his throat. "Yes, you are right. Tamahome is indeed missing from Konan. Not by force but by will. In order to protect his village from the invading Kutou, he decided to abide by the Seiryuu seishis' condition. And that condition was..."

"Was for him to go to Kutou in exchange for the safety of his village?" I asked as my smile faltered a little. "Isn't that kind of a blackmail?"

Miaka then stood up and walked briskly over to the place where I was sitting at. She then dropped to her hands and knees, bowing down low before me, as if I was an Empress. "Onegai... I beg of you... Please help us get Tamahome back..."

"Mi... Miaka... Please rise!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, gently pulling her up.

As Miaka slowly got up to her feet, I noticed that her eyes were moist and red from trying to hold back her tears that were threatening to flow.

'Tamahome... He must be someone really important... Really special... Really... Loved...' I thought silently to myself. Somewhere, deep down inside, I was a little envious of this Tamahome, of his position in everyone else's hearts.

"Shinpai nasaru na, Miaka! I'll... No, we'll get him back somehow, okay? I promise!" I smiled reassuringly at her. I was caught totally off guard when the genki Miaka threw herself at me, giving me a big warm hug. I stiffened, a little unsure of what I was suppose to do. I didn't really experienced such a situation whereas a person was practically throwing herself at me.

Miaka finally released her grip from me, smiling. "Arigatou, Hikari..."

I just smiled back.

After that, Hotohori continued to babble some more about some stuff. I couldn't be bothered to listen. I just put on a smile on my face and pretended to be listening. My mind was somewhere else. I kept on thinking about this special Tamahome who had won the heart of the miko as well as the hug I received just now. 

That hug... It was like as if Miaka was a small little child, getting comfort from her older sister. It made me feel special, wanted and loved for the first time in months...

It had been such a long time...

I snapped out of my daydreams when Chichiri shot an unsuspected question at me. I was so caught up daydreaming that I didn't even notice that the meeting was almost over.

"I've got one question before you end this meeting da!!! Hikari, how come you can change into a kid no da?" Chichiri asked. Now, everyone eyed me with interest.  
  
I shrugged, still keeping the cheery smile on my face. "Why do you need to know?"  
  
"Just curious." Chichiri and the others continued to look at me with interest.  
  
"Wakanai..." I answered with a shrug. Honestly speaking, I really didn't know the truth... There's just so many things that I didn't know about myself... That was just one of them...

* * *

Ah... Everything was peaceful and serene. There were no birds chirping away, no fishes coming to the surface of the pond... Everything was simply quiet for once, a change from the previous meeting room I was in.

Just then, a slight breeze blew, causing several small ripples on the still surface of the pond. It was then that I heard the soft, almost silent footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Who's there?" I spun around. "Oh, it's you Chichiri."  
  
"Am I bothering you?" Chichiri asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Hikari, do you trust us da?" I didn't answer his question. I... It was hard for me to really fully trust anyone... Especially when I can't even trust myself... I quickly turned away, not wanting to face him.

A few moments of silence passed, hanging in the air like some thick fog, making the atmosphere between us much more awkward than before.

"I uh..."

"I know it's a little too soon for you to trust us fully... But I couldn't help wondering what exactly that was holding you back... You seemed so... Stiff and uncertain, back then... Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I'll take my leave now, however, I want you to know, should you have any problems, I'll be there to listen, okay? You can trust me."

There was the sound of shuffling feet that slowly got softer and softer.

"Chichiri, matte!!!"

Chichiri stopped in his tracks. "Hai?"

"I was wondering, why... Why do you wear a mask? Don't you trust them?"

Chichiri stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Nani? You...You know about the mask?" He stammered. I simply nodded.

* * *

Chichiri :

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her mentioning about my mask. My magic mask was a slightly sensitive issue and most common folks wouldn't have noticed anything unusual at all. Yappari... Hikari wasn't one of those 'common folks'. There was something about her... Perhaps the way she carried herself. She always seemed to be trying to control her own ki level, as if she was afraid that her ki levels would go too high and attract unwanted attention.

"Nani? You...You know about the mask?" I stammered. She simply nodded.

"The mask..." I began, removing the mask from my face to reveal the hideous scar that I tried to keep hidden for so long. "It's a long story..."

"Oh, really? I have the time." 

"It's just to hide this..." I subconsciously traced the scar with my right hand. "This painful reminder of a stupid mistake..."

"Sou ka?" She still continued smiling. However, her green eyes were... Were unreadable, expressionless... Making her smile feel and look cold.

"So, you don't trust them?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't trust the others, so is that why you wear your mask?"  
  
I kept quiet. I've always been wearing my mask ever since the... Accident. It was just to cover my scar... Wasn't it?

"Boku wa..." I began, my throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Go on."

"I guess... I wear the mask constantly... Because... I wanted to hide the real me. I was afraid that people would get scared when they see this hideous scar of mine..."

"Nonsense, if they trusted you, they wouldn't be bothered about that scar or any other physical flaw. They'll trust you as Chichiri, a Suzaku seishi. But by wearing a mask, you're sort of betraying their trust by not revealing it, don't you think so?"

I bit my bottom lip lightly, choosing to remain quiet again.

'_If they trust you... They'll trust you as Chichiri, a Suzaku seishi...'_

Her words ran through my head over and over again.

"Chichiri? Daijoubu? Chichiri?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? Oh, daijoubu..." I answered, still too caught up in my own thoughts.

I wore my mask to hide my scar... Or was it because of fear that people would not like me, would not trust me when they saw a monster before them? But the rest of the seishis... They trusted me right? They've always confided in me, Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Miaka... They trusted me fully. But the question now was, am I able to trust them fully like they trusted me?

Trust...

It was because of lack of trust too that caused the accident. I... I never trusted anyone fully have I? From then till now...

I never really did learn from my mistake, did I?

I found it a little hard to believe how someone new, almost a stranger to me, could make me begin doubt my own self.

"Gomen, I guess it was wrong of me to question you about the mask. I'll leave now." Hikari begin to walk away.

"Matte!" I placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"You're right... Perhaps... I never did trust them fully. I..."

She watched silently as I kept the mask inside my pocket instead of putting them back on.

"I should be practicing what I preach, shouldn't I?" I paused before continuing. "If I want people to trust me, I should be trusting them too..." I smiled as I looked into her eyes.

Was that... Hurt and sorrow that I saw in her eyes? Or regret? I couldn't decide.

Hikari quickly turned away when she realised that I was staring at her.

"Chichiri! Hikari! I want to talk," an approaching Miaka stopped dead in her tracks.

"Chichiri?" Miaka asked, confused as to why I would be so trusting as to reveal my scar to Hikari, someone I just met.

"Chichiri, oh my gosh, Chichiri, what... What happened?"

"Miaka, do you still trust me even if I show you this scar?" I questioned. Deep down, I dreaded to hear the answer. It was going to be a bad reply... I could predict it. I should just go back to wearing my mask.

I sighed when Miaka didn't answer after a few seconds. I reached into my pocket for my mask but Hikari grabbed my wrist tightly, refusing to let go. She smiled and shook her head, as if telling me to wait for Miaka's response before doing anything.

"Chichiri... Anou... How do I put this in words... You know what? I've always trusted you, it was just that sometimes, I wished I knew what was going on from underneath that mask of yours. I never seemed to know... It was like as if you were trying to hide from us... But now, since you've taken off your mask, it's easier to read your expressions. It's like... I'm not really good with words so I'll just say it the best I can. It's easier to actually have a heart to heart talk with you if you take off your mask, that way, I can be sure that you are listening, not daydreaming..." Miaka smiled goofily. "Still, no matter what, I'll always trust you, Chichiri."

"Sou ka... What you're trying to say is, you rather trust someone who shows his real face instead of someone who wears a mask, right?"

Miaka nodded vigorously.

"Arigatou..."

"I'll just meet you guys in the shrine later okay?" Miaka skipped off, leaving Hikari and I alone.

"Hikari?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou..."

* * *

Hikari :

"Why the fuck do we have to do this anyway?" Tasuki complained loudly. As soon as he finished his sentence, everyone gave him a 'shut-up-you-big-fat-ass' look.  
  
The heavy red metal doors swung open. Miaka stepped in, confident that everything would go as planned.  
  
"Eh? Miaka? I thought you said that you wanted to freshen up for Tamahome! How come you still look the same? Don't you want to put on anything special? Make-up perhaps?" Nuriko asked, confused.  
  
"Nuriko, of course, I'll have to look the same! So that Tamahome will be able to recognize me, duh! What do you expect me to wear? Bikini?" Miaka was clearly irritated.  
  
"Duh? Bikini?" Nuriko looked at Miaka for answers.  
  
"Bikini is a .. Oh, never mind," She turned around to face me, Chichiri and Tasuki, who stood near the Suzaku statue. "Let's go!"  
  
I looked at Chichiri. He didn't wear his mask anymore, ever since our little talk.  
  
"Everyone? Remember the plan? While the four of us go and rescue Tamahome, Hotohori..." I began, when Hotohori answered.  
  
"Don't worry. I have my sword here."  
  
"Nuriko."  
  
"I punch them dead if they appear!"  
  
I looked at Mitsukake.  
  
"I have my medical supplies here". He pointed at the brown leather bag beside his feet, which was filled with medical supplies.  
  
"And you, Chiriko?" I stressed his name. Amiboshi gulped.  
  
His grip on his flute became tighter. "I'll play my flute the moment you want to come back." Amiboshi played a very important role. His job was to help teleport us back after the mission. But, that wasn't the real reason. I asked him to play his flute because I was using his Seiryuu powers to protect us. When he played, it would create a shield around each and everyone of us, and if any Seiryuu seishi tries to blast us, the attack will be absorbed by Amiboshi's music. However, it wouldn't protect us against any form of physical attack.  
  
I stood in front of the Suzaku statue. I cleared my mind of everything as I concentrated. I outstretched my right palm and summoned a ball of ki. The ki in my palm grew bigger and bigger. Finally, it attached itself to the base of Suzaku's statue. The portal was open.

* * *

Author's note: And the prize goes to Metajoker!!! Yes!!! I've won Fushigi Yuugi!!! Huh? What? Oh, drat. it's just me and my stupid daydreams again. Gosh, I hate this part. Sobs I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!!!! There!!!!!! You happy now?! Another cliffhanger!!!! Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this. Finally, second chapter completed. Hurray!!!

List of Japanese words :

Nani – What

Boku wa – I (Used by males only. Polite)

Daijoubu – I'm fine.

Shinpai nasaru na – Don't worry, please

Sou ka – Is that so

Yappari – I knew it.

Anou – Uh

Hai – Yes

Onegai –Please

Wakanai – I don't know

Arigatou – Thank you

Matte – Wait

Genki - Energetic


	3. Wild Goose Chase

* * *

Chapter 3: Wild Goose Chase

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I looked at the pile of bodies beside me. I shook my head and sighed. Pathetic excuse for a miko and her seishis.  
  
"Get off me baka!!!"  
  
"Itai!!! Tasuki, you're heavy!!! Itai!!! Miaka is beneath us da!!!"  
  
"Get off! Get off! Get off!"  
  
I extended my hand to Tasuki, who took it reluctantly. His hand was nice and warm to touch. He grumbled something unintelligible as I helped him stood up. For some reason, he chose to avoid looking into my eyes and his cheeks flushed a visible shade of bright pink despite being in the dim lighting. It was the embarrassment of being so pathetic, I guessed. Miaka gasped for air after the two older seishis got off her.We were now located at the Kutou's palace garden, behind several big bushes. A good hiding place. I peeped through the bushes. Good, no guards. They're either patrolling around or the security here was really lousy.  
  
"YUI!!!!!!" What the...  
  
Miaka!!! What on Earth was she thinking? I could only watch as Miaka ran excitedly towards a blond girl wearing exactly the same type of brown uniform that Miaka wore. Was this the Seiryuu no miko?  
  
I looked at Chichiri. He had a worried look on his face. Tasuki, who was on his knees, initially hiding, tried to stand up to get a better view. I immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, hurriedly but gently pushing him down.  
  
"Baka! You'll be seen! Don't jump to conclusions! Just wait! Don't forget, we're in the enemy's territory now!!!" I hissed.  
  
"Can you stop smiling in such a dangerous situation?" Tasuki retorted back hotly. My hand curled up into a fist. Damn it... How dare he... My smile... It was... The expression on my face was that of a crossover between a shocked and hurt look. My smile... He...

Tasuki, aware of what he just said quickly mumbled a barely audible apology and directed his attention back to Miaka.  
  
"Look! That girl is taking Miaka away! We've got to follow them!!!" Chichiri exclaimed. Chichiri either didn't sense the tension between Tasuki and me before or chose to ignore it.  
  
"Listen! I don't think that girl will bring Miaka to Tamahome! We've got to split up. I'll follow Miaka, the two of you will find Tamahome," I paused before continuing. "Understood? And you do know how Tamahome looks like right?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "We'll meet back here with Miaka in an hour's time. We'll leave, if the situation gets out of control. Even without Tamahome. But our priority is still Miaka!!!"  
  
Tasuki and I nodded. "All right then, what the fuck are we waiting here for? C'mon!!!" With that, Tasuki sprinted off, with Chichiri tailgating him. Now, where the hell was Miaka?

* * *

Miaka:  
  
I cried out in pain as I fell onto the hard cold stone dungeon floor. I heard several snickers behind me and the iron gates creaked as they were shut close. My mind was racing. I didn't even managed to see a strand of Tamahome's hair!!!  
  
Baka, baka, baka...  
  
_Meow..._  
  
Huh? I looked at the cat on my lap. "Tama! You must have been hiding in my jacket all the time!!!" I hugged the cat. Now, how do I get out? Maybe Tama could slip through the gates and get the key... Nah, too risky. The guards would be able to detect him and stop him... Maybe even eat him up... I shuddered at the thought of a roasted Tama. I looked at the cat again, my stomach growling. Tama slowly backed away. Hhhmmm... Maybe a roasted Tama with barbeque sauce wouldn't be THAT bad...  
  
I strained my ears. The guards were talking about visiting a brothel at the outskirts of the city during their free time. Hentai! Aha! I had an idea!  
  
I unbuttoned the top of my blouse and hiked up my skirt. I hissed at Tama to hide. I caressed my thigh with the tip of my fingers. I put on a seductive smile. I moaned. "Ohhh... Poor me. There is no one to massage my leg. This is such a pity. I was hoping a handsome man to massage it for me. After all, I'm still a virgin..."  
  
"What did you say?" The guards had lecherous grins on their faces. "I'll massage your leg!!!" One of the guards unlocked the gate. Just as they placed their hands on my thigh, Tama jumped out from its hiding place and scratched their faces. The men screamed in pain, waving their arms around blindly. I took this opportunity to run out and locked up the guards in the cell. As soon as I was out of the cell, I quickly buttoned up my clothes. I spun around. "Tama!!! Let's get out of here!!!"  
  
I fumed in fury as I saw him on the floor, wearing a mini version of my school uniform, twitching and meowing seductively. "TAMA!!!" The nerves of that cat!!!  
  
I dashed out of the dungeon, not daring to look back. "Tama, do me a favour will you? Go look for Chichiri and Tasuki. Tell them, wait! You can't talk!" I took out a crumpled piece of paper out from my pocket. I scribbled a short message on it and inserted it in between Tama's mouth. "Go give this to Chichiri! Hurry!" I watched as Tama ran off. I hoped they'll get the message.  
  
"Miaka!" I spun around. I gulped. "Yui..."  
  
I gulped again. She gestured me to follow her. I merely nodded and obeyed her. She led me into a room.  
  
"Have a seat, Miaka," She spat out my name. I noticed the coldness in her voice. The Yui I knew was always so friendly and warm towards me.  
  
"Yui, Atashi wa..." I began when I was suddenly cut off by her.  
  
"Urusai!!!" She grabbed me by my collar. "Ama no kusottare!!! Did you know what I had to go through? You only came back for Tamahome! How dare you! I can't believe that you dumped our friendship for a man!!!! Now suffer! Tamahome now belongs to me! He is mine, now get lost! Why don't you go and cry to your mummy, huh? Oh, I forgot, your mummy ain't here! I know, let me summon Seiryuu and I'll allow you to go home to your mummy!!!" Yui was practically screaming. I could only look at her face, that was filled with hatred to the very core.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst opened. "Nani wo shite imasu ka?" An angry looking Tamahome stepped into the room. Tamahome!!! I released myself from Yui's grip and flung myself onto him.

"Oh Tamahome. How I missed you so.." I sobbed and buried my face into his clothes. That familiar warmth, that certain smell... I snuggled even closer.  
  
He roughly pushed me away. "Tamahome?" I asked, confused. His face was devoid of all emotions.  
  
"Yui-sama, did this bitch did anything to harm you?" I was surprised at the harshness of both his voice and words.  
  
"Tamahome? What happened to you?" Was all I managed to say.  
  
"How dare you address me without the 'san'?! You are to only address me with as Tamahome-san get it?" Tamahome growled fiercely.  
  
I backed away from my lover. What had they done to him? Where was the Tamahome that I knew? Where... Why... What... How... A thousand questions seemed to pound my tiny against my skull at once. My breathing became faster as I looked into those once mesmerizing eyes... Those pair of eyes that drew me to him... Nothing... There were no traces of the Tamahome that I knew in them... Nothing at all... All that I could see was hatred and fury...

Tamahome...  
  
Yui stood up. "Get rid of this eye sore, Tamahome," She commanded in such a uncaring way that I almost cried. What had they done to Yui as well? And to my horror, before Yui walked out of the room, she kissed Tamahome. Tamahome responded, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Iie, iie, iie!!!!!! Those pair of arms were meant for me! Tamahome was mine! Tamahome! TAMAHOME!!! My mind was screaming.  
  
Yui walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Let's get on with business, shall we?" Tamahome took out a pair of nan chucks. I opened my mouth to scream.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I blended in with the shadows. No one noticed me. God, this place was bigger than Konan's palace!!! However am I ever going to find Miaka?  
  
I continued exploring for the next few minutes. Miaka, doko yo?  
  
"Miaka!!!" I saw her clutching an injured arm and was tying Tasuki up to a pillar.  
  
"Miaka, what do you think you're doing?" I asked. The girl was nuts!  
  
"Here, hold this! I need to find Tamahome," she handed me the rope.  
  
"Miaka!!!" I cried out as she ran away. I untied Tasuki from the pillar. We both dashed after her. I swore, I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind later.  
  
The entire thing was turning into a wild goose chase.  
  
Tasuki was way faster than me. I couldn't catch up. When I finally found them, Tasuki was fighting a blue haired guy. Chichiri and Miaka took shelter behind a few bushes. Wait a minute... Something wasn't not right...  
  
I gasped. A blonde in blue shining armour stood at the corner of the garden. He summoned a big ball of blue ki. He was aiming at...  
  
I ran as fast as I could.. I shoved Tasuki out of the way, sending him flying. 'This is it,' I thought as a saw the ball of ki flying towards me...

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
I must summon the portal! Miaka's and Tasuki's life were in danger!!! Chikuso! I don't know the words! I can't teleport them through my kasa. There was a magical barrier around the palace. My powers weren't strong enough!  
  
"Tasuki! Tamahome!" I heard Miaka cried out the boys' names. They had challenged each other a fight to the end. Baka Tasuki! He's too reckless! When I thought that all was lost, I saw Hikari entering the scene. I waved my hands, trying to get her attention from behind the bushes. Hikari!  
  
But she just stood there, rooted, shocked at the scene before her. I saw her eyes looking at the direction of the West corner of the garden. Nakago!!!! I didn't notice that he was standing there! He... He was...  
  
TASUKI!!!  
  
I watched in horror as Hikari pushed an injured Tasuki to the ground.  
  
HIKARI!!!!

* * *

Hikari:  
  
My whole body ached. The ki blast was so powerful that it send me flying into a tree. The impact was so great that the trunk broke into half. Shit! Blood trickled down my face. There was a big gaping wound at my abdomen and...

The portal!!!  
  
I mustered my remaining strength and whispered the sacred words to open the portal. As soon as the portal opened, I could hear Amiboshi's flute playing. Well, at least this part of the plan worked...  
  
I watched as all of them left without me, all except Chichiri.  
  
"Chichiri! Baka! Go now!!!" My voice was hoarse. I could taste my own blood in my mouth, sliding down my throat.  
  
"C'mon Hikari!!!" He begged me to leave with them. I watched as Nakago summoned another ki ball. Chichiri screamed as the blast hit him.

* * *

Author's note: Haha!!! I now have Yuu Wasate hostage!!! Points gun to head Say that Fushigi Yuugi belongs to me, now!!!!  
  
YW: Never! It's mine!!!  
  
--- Enters Natsumi, the police officer (From the anime series : You're Under Arrest!)---  
  
Natsumi: Freeze!!! You're under arrest!!! Handcuffs me  
  
Metajoker: No!!! You'll pay!! Wait, Natsumi, aren't you suppose to be a TRAFFIC police?! What are you doing?!

Natsumi : Heh... It's my second job...  
  
Oh, alright! I don't own FY. But I do own Hikari. That is sooo not fair! I know! I'll add in other characters!!! BWA HA HA!!! For those who read my story and review it, good for you. May Suzaku bless you. For those who read but didn't review, may Seiryuu blast you. Oh, that applies to those who didn't read my story as well. I'm so mean... evil grin Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Yes, another cliffhanger from me!!!! Hooray!!!!!!

List of Japanese words :

Baka – Idiot

Itai – Ow

Hentai – Pervert

Atashi wa – I (Used by females only)

Urusai – Shut up

Ama no kusottare – Bloody bitch

Nani wo shite imasu ka – What's going on here

Miaka, doko yo – Where are you Miaka?

Chikuso – Damn it


	4. Troubles

* * *

Chapter 4: Troubles

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
I closed my eye as I waited for the impact.  
  
......  
  
I opened my eye. My body was still intact, no blood, no injuries. What was going on? I looked at Hikari. She seemed relieved. What... How... Did Hikari do something to the ball of ki? I looked behind me. Chiriko's music was getting softer and the portal was closing fast. What should I do? If I ran to fetch Hikari, the portal would close. If I went into the portal, Hikari will be trapped in the arms of Nakago. Besides, I don't think Hikari could last much longer with all those injures.  
  
'Thud!!!'  
  
An invisible force pushed me down hard. "Itaiii!!!" I rubbed my butt. Nakago seemed to have lost interest in me and now, his target was Hikari, who was sprawled on the ground. The invisible force pushed me behind even harder, not caring if I was on my butt or getting scratches from trying to resist it. What the... Before I knew it, I had already entered the portal.

* * *

Tasuki:  
  
"Itaiiii!!!!!! Not so hard, you ass!!!!!" I cried out in pain as Mitsukake bandaged my broken arm. Mitsukake looked at me hard.  
  
"I'm trying to help. It'll hurt even more if you keep on fidgeting. I'll appreciate it if you don't call me names. I don't use vulgarities mind you," Mitsukake reached out for the ointment on the table.  
  
"Ya, ya, whatever.." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "ITAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After Mitsukake finished bandaging me, I hobbled over to Chichiri's room on crutches. "Hey, man, you okay?" I asked as I flopped down beside him on his bed. Chichiri seemed to be very far away ever since he was forced to came back. He said that Hikari had used her mind power to push him into the portal and closed it up. He wanted to open another portal to go back to Kutou but Nuriko and Chiriko had stopped him. "Hey, Chichiri, I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!!! MOSHI MOSHI? ANYONE HOME?" I screamed into his ear. Chichiri didn't respond.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Tasuki. What is it?" Chichiri asked as he looked at me with his good eye.  
  
"Chichiri, baka, I had been calling you for the past minute. And, what happened to your 'no da'?" I asked.  
  
"What no da? Oh you mean my na no da..." Chichiri sighed.  
  
"Chichiri, I swear, ever since you took that mask off, you're even weirder. Here," I hobbled over to his cupboard and pulled out his mask. I clumsily tried to plastered it on his face.  
  
He slapped my hand away and grabbed back the mask. He looked at me, obviously irritated and angry. "Listen, Tasuki. Stop fooling around. She's in the clutches of an enemy!!! She risked her life to save ours!!! And, she... Was the one who helped me to realise that I needn't hide anymore.."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Listen Chichiri, I know how worried you are. I'm worried too. But worrying doesn't help anyone. Right now, in our state, all we can do is to pray for her safety and perhaps plan for another attempt," I tried to assure him.

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
"Listen Chichiri, I know how worried you are. I'm worried too. But worrying doesn't help anyone. Right now, in our state, all we can do is to pray for her safety and perhaps plan for another attempt," Tasuki said, as he tried to assure me.  
  
He got up and left. Just as he turned the doorknobs, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, hoping that he would say nothing and just leave. I just needed to be alone for a while.  
  
"Maybe it's me, maybe Nuriko's girlishness has rubbed off me but, if I hadn't known you better, I'll say that you're in love". With that he walked out, closing the doors gently behind him.  
  
Me? In love? Again? That guy has a screw loose. Then again...  
  
Maybe.  
  
I.  
  
Am.  
  
In.  
  
Love.

* * *

Tasuki:  
  
I bit his lower lip. 'Now where did that advice came from? I definitely don't sound like myself today....' I snorted. 'Must be the medicine....' I thought silently. I hobbled to my room. Along the way, I wondered, if Chichiri was like me... Having a crush on that girl...  
  
I wondered what my chances with her were?  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Kutou palace, Hikari was having troubles of her own.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I turned around a corner. I leaned against the wall, panting heavily. It's no use running away from the bastard. Besides, I was losing even more blood and energy unnecessarily. Chikuso! My vision was getting worst. My eyes stung, trying to hold back my tears. This entire place was sealed. I was lucky enough to summon the portal. I wouldn't be as lucky as that again. Well, at least they're all safe. I could hear the heavy footsteps of the blond shogun's boots approaching. 'RUN!!!' My mind screamed.  
  
Too late.  
  
He grabbed my wrist. His grip was like vice. "You're mine now. There's no use running".  
  
"Let go of me!!!" I tugged hard. It was no use. With that, I blackened out.  
  
I woke up in the arms of the shogun. He was carrying me somewhere. I closed my eyes again.  
  
"Itaiii..." I groaned softly. My entire body was aching. My vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes. Everything seems to be spinning. When my vision adjusted, I realised that I was in someone's room, on the bed...  
  
Naked.  
  
Well, not really since my undergarments were still on me and the newly wrapped bandages. Gods, what happened? Don't tell me.... I shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
I looked around for my clothes. I saw my blood stained clothes on a chair. I struggled to get out of bed and grabbed my clothes. Great. Now my clothes were ruined. Grumbling, I put them on. Well, this is better than nothing. Time to get the hell out of this place. I crept towards the door. Even before I had a chance to reach the door, it swung opened. I found myself staring at a man dressed in blue armour. It was the shogun who tried blasting away everyone.  
  
"Awake, I see? Perhaps you would like to tell me where you're going?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh, and what if I don't?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm. You dare to disobey me, Nakago? A powerful seishi as well as a shogun?" He raised his voice.  
  
I smiled. No point in telling my enemy my real feelings. It's best to put a mask on if you're in a battle. That way, you'll be unpredictable. "I don't give a damn to who you are."  
  
Nakago took a step forward. I gulped. I look at him, hoping for any sign of weakness, distraction... Demo... This guy, just like me put on a mask, I couldn't predict his next move.  
  
"Oh, trying to be sarcastic eh? Well, smiling won't get you anywhere, lady. You might as well start off by introducing yourself. If you would like to know, I have already sealed the entire palace. Don't worry, I strengthen my seals as to not let you pull a stunt like that again," He smirked again, this time, it was more like he was amused than anything else.  
  
"Why am I so important to you? Here, I'll make a deal with you. You let me go and I'll forget that this entire incident ever happened". The man didn't respond.  
  
Silence wrapped around us like a heavy wet blanket. I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"You'll make such a bad businesswoman. Perhaps if I showed you something, you might want to change your mind". He turned around and walked away. What could I do? Like a puppy trailing its owner, I followed him. What does he have? What is he up to? All my questions were left unanswered.

* * *

Narrator :  
  
Meanwhile, back in Konan...  
  
Miaka burst into a rack of sobs.  
  
"Miaka, what's the matter?" Hotohori reached out and wiped away the miko's tears with his hand. Everyone was in the meeting room especially meant for the seishis. They decided to plan another attempt to get both Tamahome and Hikari back.  
  
Looking at Hotohori with her eyes brimming with tears, Miaka blurted out, "When we left, I brought the scroll with me!!! Watashi wa... Watashi wa... Now I can't find it at all!!! I placed it in my pocket.. It must have dropped when we were escaping!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at their crying miko in horror. The scroll, in the enemy's hands? Everyone, even Mitsukake could only think of one word.  
  
"Shit".

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I stared at the big blue metal doors in front of me. "Why did you lead me here? Isn't this the Seiryuu shrine?"  
  
"Fast thinking," Nakago pushed open the doors. I gasped at what I saw. Beside the magnificent statue of Seiryuu, a hairy man was chained to the wall by a metal chain wrapped around his neck. "Don't be surprised. That's just Ashitare. A fellow seishi who 'volunteered' to guard this place," Nakago explained.  
  
I could only think of one word to describe Nakago.  
  
Monster.  
  
The hairy man snarled and growled as Nakago approached it. Nakago sent a powerful kick to his face, resulting in a nose bleed. That monster!!!  
  
"Urusai!!! Stop being so fussy!!! It's good enough that you have a roof over your head," Nakago smiled evilly. Damn it!!! Being a Suzaku oracle, I could not enter any other shrines except for Suzaku. I could only watch hopelessly. I swear that I'll make that asshole pay!  
  
Nakago opened a secret compartment at the base of Seiryuu's statue. He took out a red scroll. Wait! Isn't the Seiryuu scroll suppose to be blue? Only Suzaku's scroll could be red!!! What's going on?  
  
"This," Nakago opened the scroll, "Is the Suzaku's scroll".  
  
NANI?!  
  
I watched in horror as Nakago tore it up and threw the pieces of paper to Ashitare. Ashitare, thinking that it was food, greedily licked and swallowed it up.  
  
Atashi wa...  
  
Atashi wa...  
  
I just turned around and ran.  
  
I found myself running back to the room. I was so pathetic. All I could do was to run away.  
  
Run. Nothing else. I wasn't brave enough to face my fears. I ran away from my past. I run away from everything. Everything that I didn't like, afraid of. I just ran away. What kind of an oracle am I?  
  
Running...  
  
That's right, run away from my duties. Run away from my real feelings. Run away from everything. Pathetic. Stupid. Coward. Loser. Loser. LOSER. I can't take this anymore!!! I buried my face into the pillow. I didn't even notice the approaching figure entering the room.

* * *

Author's note: Standard disclaimers apply to this chapter.  
  
Anyway, thanks for supporting you all!!! Okay, some of you may be confused about Hikari's behaviour as well as character. She may put a smile on her face but that doesn't means that she's happy. True, she may have saved Tasuki and everyone else from Nakago but she's actually a coward in real life. She tries to hide her real self away from everyone. Explanations for her actions and behaviour will be in the later chapters. I don't which myself, it depends on the flow of the story. Oh yes, I know I said Tasuki sort of liked her in the first chapter when she first appeared but now, even Chichiri has some mixed feelings for her. Oh dear. Is a love triangle forming? Who is that mysterious figure? Will Hikari face the truth? Will I, the crazy author add someone else to fall in love with Hikari as well? BWA HA HA!!!! So much possibilities yet, readers, suffer the agony of waiting for my next chapter!!!!  
  
P.S. Updating might be problem since exams are this week. Heck, my maths test is tomorrow!!! What in the name of fuck am I doing staring at the computer screen?! I should be studying!!! And yes, I got FULL marks for my Geography as well as History!!! Hurray to me!!! Wish me luck and RnR!!!  
  
Please e-mail me if you have a suggestion for the story. Do not be afraid to give me your e-mail add if you wish to know my latest update. I thirteen, I don't know how to hack a com let alone make an account for any websites besides this!!!!  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Moshi moshi – Hello  
  
Watashi wa – I (General use)  
  



	5. Enter Yukiko

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter Yukiko

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I felt someone gently stroking my hair to comfort me. I looked up and saw a girl looking back at me. "Who are you?" I quickly changed to defence mode. Who knew, she might be one of Nakago's spy or something.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" She gave a tiny smile.  
  
"Who. Are. You," I repeated my question again.  
  
The girl had long light blue hair that reached her waist. She wore a sleeveless yellow mini dress that showed off a lot of flesh. Like me, she had bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Watashi wa Yukiko. Daijoubu ka?" All she got as a reply was a grunt.  
  
"I bet you're one of Nakago's spies".  
  
Yukiko shook her head. "I'm not. I'm here because Nakago kept me here".  
  
I raised an eyebrow but kept my mouth shut.  
  
"There, there. Don't cry anymore. Don't waste your tears..." She gently patted me on my head.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Thrice.  
  
Poof!!!!

* * *

Tamahome:  
  
I walked along the corridors of the Kutou palace, with the intention to meet my beloved Yui-sama when I noticed that one of the bedroom doors were thrown wide open. Curiousity killed the cat as I peeped inside for a look. I saw Yukiko, a sexy blue haired girl who was Nakago's 'toy', looking surprised at the little five year old girl in front of her.  
  
"Yukiko?" I asked. Was that her daughter? Yukiko looked up at me.  
  
"Tamahome... The girl... Changed... " Yukiko pointed at the girl in front of her.  
  
The little girl began to cry. I entered the room, picked up the girl and comforted her. She reminded me so much of.. Of..  
  
Why can't I remember?!  
  
Of... Someone I knew.. A little brunette whom I loved dearly. Urgh!!! Can't remember... Why was my head hurting so much all of a sudden? I accidentally dropped the girl and placed my head in my hands. This headache.. It was frustrating. I could almost remember. Her name was...  
  
It was...  
  
"My head... Itai..." I grumbled.  
  
"Tamahome?" Yukiko asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
I felt someone tugging my pants. "Mister?" I looked down. It was the little girl.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Nakago's voice boomed.  
  
"Get out of this room right now!!!" Nakago commanded. Yukiko helped me to get out of the room. I leaned on her for support. Nakago closed the door, thus leaving him alone with the young girl.  
  
"Tamahome? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu." I answered. Damn this headache.  
  
"Daijoubu ja nai!" She replied stubbornly. "I'm calling a physician!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the air. The little girl!!!  
  
"Hanase!!!"  
  
Somewhere in my brain, something just clicked. As if on someone else's orders, my legs moved and I burst into the room.  
  
Nakago was on the bed with the girl in his arms. His hand had slipped underneath her green bloodied blouse.  
  
"YAMATTE!!!" I screamed, enraged that Nakago could be doing such things. Just then ..  
  
Tink.  
  
The blue earring that Nakago gave me dropped out of my ear. For a split second, my memories.... They returned to me, as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep. Miaka...  
  
"NAKAGO!!!" Nakago looked at me in surprise. I proceed to step and crush that earring of his. Now, time to rescue the girl. With Nakago still in shock, I sent a punch in his face and grabbed the frightened girl.  
  
I dashed out of the room before Nakago could do anything. Holding the little girl's fragile body close to me, I tried to find a hiding place.  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
I looked up. At the end of the corridor was Yukiko, signalling me to follow her. She brought me into a room. I recognized the room as the one where Miaka and I confessed our love for each other with a music box playing softly in the background. Miaka... Had I said anything to her that hurt her when I was under Nakago's kodoku?  
  
I snapped out of my daydreams when I realised that the girl was no longer in my arms. Instead, she was sitting in Yukiko's lap, crying into her clothes.  
  
"We... I mean I must find a way out of here. Fast," My voice was barely a whisper. I didn't want Nakago to find our hiding place.  
  
"Nakago didn't seal the entire place actually. Store rooms like this weren't sealed. You can summon a portal here.." Yukiko stroked the girl's bright red hair.  
  
"I don't know how too!!! I'm not Chichiri!!! By the way, who's the girl?" I pointed to the little girl in her arms.  
  
"You can't remember? She's the Suzaku oracle that Nakago kept prisoner."  
  
"Oracle?" Miaka summoned the Suzaku oracle already? Miaka... I'm so proud of her!  
  
How was I to escape from Nakago's clutches? If I used my powers, Nakago would be able to sense my ki. And the oracle was just a little girl..  
  
Just when everything seemed lost, one of the walls glowed bright red.  
  
"Chichiri!!! Nuriko!!!"  
  
Chichiri ignored me and rushed to grab the little girl. Without saying anything, he dashed back into the glowing portal.  
  
"Tamahome!!!" Nuriko looked at me hard, as if he was in doubt. A minute later, he extended his hand and said, "Welcome back, Tamahome. Now, come on!!!" He pulled me into the portal. By surprise, I accidentally grabbed Yukiko's arm as I was dragged into the portal. Nuriko's timing couldn't have been any better.  
  
Just then, Nakago burst into the room, surprised at the scene before him. I couldn't help it. I just had to stick out my tongue at him. Childish behaviour but Nakago's expression was totally priceless! I'll kill myself if I didn't managed to at least make fun of him.  
  
I'm going to be back with Miaka...

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I groaned. My head hurt a lot. It was as if someone threw a boulder at my head.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. "Chichiri?" I asked confused.  
  
"Hai, don't worry, you're save in my arms now." He whispered. A drop of crystal tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Chichiri." With that, I blackened out.

* * *

Miaka:  
  
"Tamahome!!!!!!" I screeched with happiness as I saw him emerging from the portal. I threw myself at him. "I missed you so much."  
  
Tamahome pulled me closer for a warm embrace. "Tamahome."  
  
"What's going on here? Where am I?"  
  
I released myself from Tamahome just to see face to face with a girl with long light blue hair. She looked confused and distressed. Who was she? The girl looked around the room.  
  
"Amiboshi?" She asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"No, he's Chiriko," I tried to explain.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Iie. That's Amiboshi. He's a Seiryuu seishi."

* * *

Author's notes: Look, I have proof that Fushigi Yuugi belongs to me!!! Here, this is the letter of certification.. Oops, sorry, that was my Maths paper. Where is it? I knew I had I somewhere. Aha!!! Here it is.. And it says here..  
  
Dear Idiot,  
  
You do not Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Yours,  
  
Yuu Wasate  
  
Shit!!! I was so close.  
  
Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucked. This was a sorta rushed one. I try to update at least once a week but because of these stupid exams and my stupid bitchy teacher who asked me to copy out my summary again for 8 times. I'm telling you, she's crazy. So, Amiboshi is discovered. And who exactly is Yukiko? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
(P.S. If you're still reading this chapter and reviewed, I sob Love you guys!!! You are still willing to be with me!!! Arigatou!!! Continue to review and read this story!!!)  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Daijoubu ja nai – You're not fine  
  
Hanase – Let go  
  
Yamatte – Stop it  
  
Kodoku – A type of poison that causes one memory loss 


	6. Discoveries

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

* * *

Miaka:  
  
"Amiboshi?" The girl asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"No, he's Chiriko," I tried to explain.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Iie. That's Amiboshi. He's a Seiryuu seishi."  
  
Everyone in the room except Chichiri, Hikari and Mitsukake, had their eyes fixed on Chiriko. I bit my lip, hoping that it wasn't true.  
  
"Firstly, who are you and what are you talking about?" Hotohori asked, trying not to look at the short mini dress the girl wore.  
  
"Atashi wa Yukiko. Like I said, you've got your facts wrong. He's Amiboshi. He's one of the Seiryuu seishis," Yukiko pointed at Chiriko.  
  
Wishing very hard that it wasn't true, I slowly took a step closer to Chiriko and asked softly, "Tell me, Chiriko, that this isn't true. You really are Chiriko. Show your sign, your symbol. Onegai..."  
  
Deathly silence.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? That the little twerp is a traitor?!" growled Tasuki, who was leaning against his wooden crutches.  
  
"Chiriko?" I asked. I saw him tremble slightly and he clutched his flute tighter.  
  
"Miaka, don't!" Tamahome grabbed my wrist to prevent me from going any closer.  
  
"Well?" Hotohori drew out his sword and pointed it at Chiriko's throat. Out of fear, Chiriko stepped back.  
  
Without warning, Chiriko brought his flute to his lips. Everyone in the room now froze in fear. If Chiriko played his flute, who knew what might happen!!!  
  
"Amiboshi!!!" Yukiko cried out. "Don't!!!"  
  
Chiriko brought the flute to his lips.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
Pain, pain, pain...  
  
That was the only word that ran through my mind as I floated in darkness. My head hurt terribly, like a hammer pounding on a nail.  
  
I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer in darkness instead, on a soft white bed with a fluffy pillow supporting my head.  
  
"Hikari?" I sat up and looked at the caller.  
  
"Chichiri? What happened?"  
  
Chichiri sadly shook his head.  
  
"Tell me!!!"  
  
Reluctantly, he began updating me of the current situation.  
  
"NANI?!" Amiboshi was discovered? How was that possible? I didn't even had a chance to talk to him!!! How did the seishis found out? Masaka!!!  
  
"And, Hotohori is having a trial today on whether to kill him or.." Chichiri didn't even managed to finish the sentence. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran out. Unfortunately, just as I stepped outside the room, I began to feel faint.  
  
"You're too weak!!!" protested Chichiri as he caught me when I collapsed.  
  
"Demo! I have to go and help Amiboshi. He's innocent..." I tried to pushed Chichiri away.  
  
"Innocent? He's a traitor!!!" exclaimed Chichiri in disbelief.  
  
"Iie! Let me proof he's innocent." I released myself from Chichiri's grasp. Must get to the throne room...  
  
"Here. Let me help," Chichiri allowed me to lean on him while guiding me to the throne room.  
  
It seemed like hours for us to get there. Upon reaching the destination, I immediately swung the doors opened. I almost wanted to strangle Hotohori for doing such a thing to poor Amiboshi.  
  
Amiboshi had his hands tied, with two fierce looking guards standing beside him with their spears pointing at his throat. It was as if they were threatening him, if he dared to do anything, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The seishis stood in a row at the west of the room while another row of officials stood on the east side of the room. All, except Hotohori were standing. Hotohori sat on his beautiful golden throne. I could see Amiboshi trembling, his eyes red, indicating that he was trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Hikari? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mitsukake asked, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
I shook my head. "I came here to prove Amiboshi's innocence." I could see everyone staring at me, their faces filled with curiousity.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Hotohori questioned, his voice booming.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Amiboshi is innocent! He. . . I knew that he was a Seiryuu seishi from the very beginning." I looked around, hoping for some support. But all I received were surprised gasps and whispering among the officials.  
  
"NANI?! You knew about this entire thing but you didn't tell us???!!!!" Tasuki said in disbelief. I could see something in his eyes. Desperation? For the truth? Did he too believed that Amiboshi was innocent?  
  
"Hai." Now, my voice was barely a whisper. "Even if I knew and told you, wouldn't the result still be the same? Wouldn't you still treat him like this? Think that he is a traitor? Well? Amiboshi didn't harm you, did he? Tell me, when did he ever harm any of you? You treated him as a friend but now you're turning your backs against him? Just because he's a Seiryuu seishi? You mean to tell me that the seishis and miko that I am suppose to serve are heartless people who look down on others just because they're not like you? Did you know, if Amiboshi wasn't around, Chichiri would have been dead by now?" My voice was rising. I tried my best to keep my temper under control.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chichiri asked from behind me.  
  
"When we tried to rescue Tamahome from Nakago, Tasuki was engaged in a battle with the drugged Tamahome. In order to escape, I summoned the portal. That was when Amiboshi was playing his flute. Chichiri was the last one to escape. He tried to help me Nakago blasted him instead. Well, almost anyway. Did you know that I used Amiboshi's powers to build a shield for everyone there? When Amiboshi played, his music acted as an invisible form of shield, protecting us against any kind of ki attacks from the enemy. You think Chichiri would be able to survive the blast if Amiboshi wasn't there to help?" Now, everyone had a shocked expression written all over their faces.  
  
"You mean to tell me... That you actually used a sort of mirror spell with Amiboshi's music as its source of power? That was why... The ki blast disappeared when it was about to hit me..." Chichiri stammered as he realized the real truth.  
  
I nodded weakly. "True, he's a spy for the enemy demo..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I agree with Hikari! Can someone with an evil heart play such beautiful music? I don't believe that he's evil!!! He was probably forced by Nakago," Miaka said as she stepped forward, giving me her support.  
  
Amiboshi's face lit up. Was there hope for him after all? The final decision would be made by Hotohori. I could see Hotohori's face, darkened, perhaps due to the fact that he had to make such an important decision that would cost someone's life.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat before he spoke. "As the Emperor of Konan, I would make the final decision. I believe in Hikari and Miaka, therefore, the life of Amiboshi would be spared. Only under one condition," Hotohori paused.  
  
I bit my lip. 'Oh, Suzaku, if you are truly the God of Love, love Amiboshi and his beautiful music. Don't kill him.' I thought silently.  
  
"And that is, that Amiboshi does not return to Kutou, neither will he communicate with the other Seiryuu seishis again."  
  
I saw Amiboshi's face fell.  
  
"One last thing. He will continue to play his music in the palace, only allowed to return to his homeland after the 'problems' between the two countries are settled," Hotohori stared hard at the younger seishi who was on his knees.  
  
The guards proceeded to untie his hands. As soon as his hands were untied, Amiboshi broke down.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relieve. "Hikari?" I spun around.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? You're getting unstable," Chichiri noted. I nodded weakly.  
  
"Just a little tired."  
  
"Then, you should rest," Mitsukake said as he approached me.  
  
"Hai." I mumbled. I collapsed in Chichiri's arms.  
  
'At least Amiboshi is safe.' That was my last thought as I closed my heavy eyelids.

* * *

Author's Note: I own Fushigi Yuugi!!! All hail me!!! I'm Yuu Wasate!!! tears off mask Okay.. So I'm not the great Yuu Wasate. Sheesh. Happy now?  
  
All right!!! Amiboshi didn't die!!! Amiboshi didn't die!!! Amiboshi didn't die!!! I loved the sweet kid too much to kill him!!! Don't you? Well, that's one good news.   
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Onegai – Please  
  
Masaka – Impossible  
  
Demo – But  
  
Daijoubu ka? – Are you alright?


	7. A Meeting

* * *

Chapter 7: A Meeting

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Hikari!!!" cried a bubbly bouncing Miaka as she hugged me. "You're finally out of bed!!!"  
  
"Hai." I pulled myself away from Miaka's embrace. "I'm finally out of bed. I can't believe Mitsukake made me stay in bed for the entire day yesterday."  
  
"Ohayo, Miaka-sama, Hikari," a deep voice bellowed behind me. I turned around. "Ohayo, Mitsukake."  
  
Mitsukake immediately placed a hand on my forehead. I sighed. This guy was sure a worry wart. "Daijoubu! Honto!" I gently pushed his hand away.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling sound.  
  
"Oops! Gomen nasai! I haven't ate breakfast yet." Miaka sweatdropped as she realized that it was her stomach that was rumbling.  
  
I sighed. "Let's go to the dining room. Mitsukake? Would you like to join us?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded silently. Miaka was too impatient. She rushed off to the dining room, leaving me and Mitsukake alone.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When you came back, I mean when you were rescued. why did you have bandages wrapped around your body when you had no injures? And I thought that Chichiri said that you were blasted by Nakago." Mitsukake began.  
  
"Did I change into a kid?" I could see that my question surprised him a little.  
  
"Hai. Why?"  
  
"Well. You see. I actually have two totally split personality. One is the immature kid. And another is me. I mean the fifteen year old me. Because our personality is totally different, we sort of have split physical forms as well. That's why I can change into a kid. But, in the process of transforming, any injuries on me or the kid version of me disappears. Well, not really disappear but sort of healed at an extremely fast rate. I did obtain a serious wound but when I changed into a kid, the wound got healed in a matter of seconds". I paused. I wonder how he will react to my explanations. Only a person who studied magic can really understand this.  
  
"I see. So you mean, that every time you get seriously wounded, all I have to do is to whack you in the head and you're healed?"  
  
I shook my head. "Iie!!! It takes a lot of ki energy just to change into a kid. It's my entire physical form changing! I. If you do so, especially if I have serious injuries, I probably end up unconscious for hours. Days even."  
  
Mitsukake silently nodded.  
  
I entered the dining room, greeted by the really shocking sight before me. Miaka was there in her seat and everyone else weren't eating. They were staring at her. All the plates of food were empty. Well, almost. Nuriko was hugging two bowls of porridge.  
  
"Thank goodness you both arrived on time!!! If you came a second later, I swear I won't be able to save these two bowls for you!!!" Nuriko said as he handed us both the bowls of porridge.  
  
"Arigatou." I began when Miaka asked me, "Are you eating that? Cause' if you're not, I'll finish it for you!!!" Without waiting for me to answer, Miaka snatched the bowl away from me and began gobbling it down. I could only stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, someone please tell me that this is not the really miko. This has got to be a joke." I continued to stare at her, like the others.  
  
Nuriko dug his elbows into my ribs. "Face it. This is the real miko".  
  
"Right. Bottomless miko," Tasuki added.  
  
This was going to be a long journey.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is FULL, we'll begin the meeting," Hotohori tried to ignore Miaka who was gobbling down some sweet pastries. "We'll begin with Hikari. Hikari, after this, a servant will show you to your own room in the palace. And would you like to go back to your village for a while to gather your belongings?" Hotohori eyed my clothing. I wore a pale yellow long sleeved Chinese blouse with a pair of matching long pants. It was the same with the previous clothing that I wore. Its just that the colour was different.  
  
"Uh, Hotohori? These are my clothes," I began before he interrupted me.  
  
"How did you get your clothes? When we summoned you, you didn't have anything with you," Hotohori said, now he was beginning to doubt me.  
  
"Let me explain. When you summoned me, I was travelling. The reason I wasn't carrying anything with me is that I can keep stuff in my shadow. Here, let me show you," I got of my seat. I faced my own shadow which was cast on the walls. I placed my hand on my shadow and muttered something. I could hear gasps behind me as my hand went through the wall, or should I say my own shadow. I pulled out a bag containing my belongings. "See?" I waved the bag around, as if I made a new scientific discovery.  
  
Miaka was the first to speak up. "Cool!!! So can you keep food in there?"  
  
"MIAKA!!!" Everyone in the room exclaimed as we shook our heads. This miko was really bottomless, wasn't she?  
  
"Fine, that's settled. Secondly, since we discovered that we're short of one seishi, we must find the last seishi soon. After we've found the last seishi, we will be heading to Mt. Taikyou to ask Taiit-sikun on how to summon Suzaku without the scroll," Hotohori cleared his throat before continuing. "But, since we have seen how powerful our enemy is, we all need to train and become stronger. There is also a possibility of your family in danger. So, I've come to a conclusion. Your family will be allowed to stay in the palace". Hotohori looked around.

* * *

Hotohori:  
  
I looked around. It would be useless to ask Miaka's family. They were in another world.  
  
Tamahome.  
  
"Well, Tamahome? Your charming family must come to the palace. I insist!" I met his family before. It would be dreadful of anything were to happen to them.  
  
"Honto ni?" Tamahome asked. I could see that he was doubting my words. After all, we didn't exactly started off that great. Miaka came in between us after all.  
  
"Hai. And all their needs will be provided. They'll have three meals per day, don't have to work as I'll be providing them money. And. they don't need to pay taxes." I wasn't quite done with my sentence when Tamahome interrupted.  
  
"YOOHOO!!! No taxes!!! I'm in!!! Alright, when do I pick them up?"  
  
I shook my head. Typical Tamahome. I didn't know what Miaka saw in him.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon slightly before lunch will be fine." I replied. Hmm. I can't ask Chichiri, Mitsukake nor could I ask Nuriko. Unless I wanted several graves in the middle of the palace.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"ME?!" he asked in disbelief. "Oh, don't worry, my family can take care of themselves. Those vicious sisters of mine, they can survive a war. My sis will kill all those bloody soldiers." He hesitated before continuing. "Trust me, women are SCARY. You DON'T want them here," he said in a low voice, as if trying to give his sentence a scarier effect.  
  
"You sure?" Chichiri asked. "It's a war Tasuki, not a game."  
  
"Oh, they'll be fine." Tasuki folded his arms. "So can we get this over and done with? I need some sake!!!"  
  
Clearly, the discussion with Tasuki was over.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Me? Nope. No one. Not that I can think of any," she replied with a casual smile.  
  
I frowned. Girls who were orphans usually lead very miserable lives. They either end up in a brothel or die of starvation. Girls didn't really have high status and it was dangerous for any of them to be wandering around by themselves all alone.  
  
I nodded silently. "Well, it looks like Tamahome's family will be the only ones coming to live in the palace".  
  
Yukiko raised her hand.  
  
"Yukiko?"  
  
"I was wondering. how come we have to go to a mountain to ask some advice from some hermit living there?"  
  
"Well, you see. I sort of lost the scroll at the Kutou palace when I went there." Miaka scratched the back of her head.  
  
"So that's why the scroll was with Nakago!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"Do you know what happened to the scroll?" I asked, hoping that there was a chance of summoning Suzaku without having to seek help from Taiit-sikun. It's a real disgrace for such a beautiful man like me to be found talking to such an ugly old hag.  
  
Hikari shook her head sadly. "Alas, Nakago destroyed it".  
  
Everyone gasped. The scroll destroyed?  
  
Yukiko stood up. "That monster!!! How dare he! Hotohori, I want to announce something. Watashi wa.... I'm actually the oracle of Seiryuu."  
  
I looked at quiet Amiboshi sitting in a corner. He nodded, confirming that Yukiko was telling the truth.  
  
"And," Yukiko took out a blue scroll from her pocket. "This is Seiryuu's scroll. Since Nakago destroyed your scroll, I suppose the only correct thing to do is to do the same to this scroll". And with that, she tore the scroll into pieces. Amiboshi watched in horror.  
  
"Yukiko..." he began.  
  
"Iie!!! I had just about enough of Nakago. Let him have a taste of his own medicine!!!" Yukiko flung the pieces of paper outside the window. She watched as they sank beneath the nearby pond's surface. "There!!!" She said, quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Yukiko..." Amiboshi murmured as he shook his head.  
  
Everyone else in the room stared in horror.  
  
"Great job woman! Now Nakago has another reason to kill us!!!" Tasuki grumbled angrily.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
Yukiko really hates Nakago. From her unwise decision to destroy the scroll of Seiryuu showed how angry she was at him. I wonder, whatever did Nakago do that made her hate him a lot?  
  
Yukiko calmly walked back to her seat, with a big grin on her face. Obviously, she's quite pleased with herself.  
  
Hotohori immediately resumed the meeting. " Ahem. And since we do not have anymore sudden and shocking news left, I want.."  
  
I interrupted him. "Gomen, for interrupting you demo, I think you've left out a very important question. We must always be a step ahead of our opponents. Therefore, I think that it is best for us to know the other Seiryuu seishis better. That way, we're slightly prepared to face them." Everyone in the room nodded, agreeing with me.  
  
"Hai! I think we should know our enemy better!!!" Nuriko said loudly.  
  
"Amiboshi?" Hotohori asked. All pairs of eyes stared hard at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Amiboshi gulped. "Al... Alright, I'll tell you. There's Nakago. He can manipulate ki. Tomo, he's a master of illusions. Miboshi is a monk who practices black magic. Ashitare, a half man, half wolf. Suboshi, he's only weapon is a ryuuseisui. He's the youngest, be gentle with him. He always lets his emotions get the better of him. He's immature, please don't hurt him."  
  
"Fine, fine whatever. Who's the last one?" Tasuki complaint loudly.  
  
"Soi," Amiboshi replied. "The only female. She can control storms and lightning are her specialty. And she knows how to perform Bou-Chuu jutsu magic."  
  
"Bou-Chuu jutsu magic, you say? That kind of stuff takes two parties. Who does she performs it with?" I asked, frowning. I didn't know that Seiryuu seishis were that daring...  
  
"Umm... Nakago. Every night. I mean late in the night." Amiboshi blushed. Clearly, this was not something that was meant to be spoken in public.  
  
"I see."  
  
"What the fucking hell are you talking about? What is this bullshit magic you're talking about?" Tasuki asked confused.  
  
"Oh, its something complicated that your tiny brain can't digest that's all." Chichiri answered him cheerfully.  
  
"I think that we've covered all the basic topics needed to be discussed today. So, I'll end the meeting now," Hotohori announced.  
  
Everyone left the room quietly. "Amiboshi? Can I see you for a while?" I asked. Amiboshi nodded. Amiboshi seemed to be distracted throughout the entire meeting.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat. Why do you care so much for the seishi named Suboshi?"  
  
Amiboshi hesitated to answer. "He's my twin brother."  
  
"You care about him a lot, don't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I see. That was all I wanted to talk to you about. You can go."  
  
Amiboshi looked at me, surprised that I dismissed him so soon. He simply shrugged and left.  
  
"Hikari-sama, kindly follow me to your room." A gentle timid voice said softly.  
  
I turned around. A servant bowed politely. "Hai." With that, I followed her to my room.

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya minna!!! Gomen, this one took pretty long to write!!! You guys rock, totally!!! Arigatou minna-san for actually supporting me all the way!!! I have to say, this is one of my most successful stories written ever!!! Kristen, thanks for reviewing my story! (finally!!! A long awaited review!!!)  
  
Spoilers: The part of killing Tamahome's family will be in the next chapter. It wouldn't be just before they left Konan. And Chiriko will come in the next, next chapter, I think. In fact, I might add him in the next chapter as well, hehe. I'm not really that sure myself.  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry  
  
Hai – Yes  
  
Arigatou – Thanks  
  
Honto ni – Are you sure?  
  
Gomen – Sorry  
  
Bou-Chuu jutsu – A type of magic that uses sex to transfer one's ki into that of another person and vice versa


	8. Hidden Jealousy

* * *

Chapter 8: Hidden Jealousy

* * *

Hikari :  
  
"Hikari? Daijoubu?" Ling asked. "If you grip that mug any tighter, I swear you're gonna break it," Ling said with a laugh.  
  
"Huh?" I looked down. True, I gripped the handle of the mug so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I loosened my grip.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ling asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking," I replied, smiling at her.  
  
I looked out of the window. I watched as the raven haired boy, about a few years older than me picked up his little sister laughing. "You're such a little brat!" He laughed again, hugging her close to his body. I was filled with jealousy.  
  
It was break-time for me. Usually, I spent my time looking out of the window. But, I hated every single time when a happy looking family passed by the inn. And for some reason, looking at them made me want to cry. "Grow up. So you're alone. Big deal. Only strong people stand alone. I don't need anyone. Not friends or FAMILY!!!" I cursed under my breath.  
  
It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had amnesia. It wasn't fair that I could only remember memories ever since I was fourteen. My entire childhood was a total blank. I didn't care. Or do I...  
  
"Hikari!!!" Ling's mother called me.  
  
"Coming!!!" I quickly finished my drink and went to her. "Hai?"  
  
"Listen, go serve the family at that corner. Take their orders. Quickly!!!" Ling's mother hushed me out of the kitchen. Sheesh. Sometimes, I hated my job. Why on earth did I choose to work in an inn with a mini restaurant inside? It was tiring!!!  
  
I walked towards the table and took their orders. "Is that all sir?" I asked politely. I was just about to leave when the young boy, no older than six stopped me.  
  
"Matte!!! I want some sweet peanut buns as well!!! Gimme four!!!" he looked at his father. "Can I, Daddy? Can I?"  
  
His father nodded, chuckling. "My goodness, Kai. When will you be full?" His mother laughed. His older sister sitting beside him laughed too.  
  
"I'll add that as well," I smiled sweetly and left the table for good. I couldn't help but to feel even more sorry for myself. Stupid family.  
  
'The truth is... I want one... Of my own... My very own family...' a voice said at the back of my head.  
  
I woke up. That dream again? Almost every night, it was the same dream. All over again. Nothing else. Why must I torture myself every night? I sighed. 'Maybe a walk will help,' I thought to myself. I got out of bed and put on my shoes.  
  
I sighed as lean against the pillar. "Doushite? Why must that dream always haunt me? Why must I have this feelings?" I said aloud. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, trying to forget that dream. A cool breeze blew.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a loud cry of a bird. I opened my eyes. Everything was red.  
  
Suddenly, I was transported in a totally different place. Three young siblings sat at the table, waiting for their father and older brother. The father came in the room. He looked weak and frail.  
  
"Tamahome?" I asked in surprise when I saw a ten year old boy entering the scene. What was happening? Was this Tamahome's past or something? I looked closely. Iie, that cannot be Tamahome. Tamahome never had his hair in a bun. Or did he?  
  
The siblings joked and laughed with their father while eating. They only had rice and a small salmon fish to eat. Yet, they were happily laughing away.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. "Is this a joke, Suzaku? Are you trying to make me more jealous?" I said out aloud angrily. The family didn't hear me. Just then, the door burst opened.  
  
"Amiboshi?" I cried out in surprise. Amiboshi had an angry expression on his face. Iie, it wasn't anger. It was hatred. Pure hatred.  
  
"Amiboshi? What's going on?" I demanded. It was of no use. No one heard me. A five year old girl screamed as an unattached ryuuseisui burst through her. Her other older siblings screamed as blood splattered on the walls.  
  
"Chikuso! I can't believe that I can't do anything." I gritted my teeth as I watched the family being murdered by Amiboshi. Matte!!! A ryuuseisui? Amiboshi never used a ryuuseisui!!! He used a flute. Who used such a weapon to kill? Suboshi!!! Amiboshi's twin brother!!!  
  
All of a sudden, everything faded. "Save them... Save Tamahome's family..." a voice whispered.  
  
"Huh what was that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Matte!!! Suzaku!!!"  
  
Too late.  
  
Was that a vision... Of the future? What if I couldn't save them? Like I couldn't save Ling's family? I had a vision once, about the death of Ling's family. But I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them. Another vision was useless!!!  
  
"Try..." the voice whispered again.  
  
"Hikari? Daijoubu?"  
  
Huh? I looked at the person. "Oh, Amiboshi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. And you?"  
  
"The same," I replied.

* * *

Amiboshi:  
  
I was walking around, trying to clear my mind when a saw Hikari standing alone, leaning against a pillar. She was glowing bright red. I watched in silence for a few minutes before approaching her. When I came closer, she stopped glowing but she was looking faraway into the distance, like a daydreamer.  
  
"Hikari, Daijoubu?" I asked her concerned.  
  
She took several seconds before snapping out of her daydream and answered my question. "Oh, Amiboshi. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. And you?"  
  
"The same," she replied, giving me a smile. "Amiboshi, do you know where Tamahome's family live?"  
  
I nodded. "Hai. I've met them before."  
  
"Great!!! Slightly before sunrise, can you meet me outside my room? Before everyone wakes up? Bring me to his family. There's something important that I need to do." She said worriedly.  
  
"Anou... Demo... I'm not suppose to go anywhere..."  
  
"Just bring me to his family!!! It's a matter of life and death!!!" I had never seen her so angry before.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Great!!!" With that, she was off.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. I wondered what that girl was up to.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
It was just slightly before dawn when we set off. Stealing two horses from the stables, we rode off towards the direction of Tamahome's village. When we arrived there, villagers had just begun to set up their stalls, started to trade and working in the fields. Amiboshi and I got off our horses and tied them up to a tree.  
  
"Amiboshi! Matte! It's rude to barge in the house so early in the morning. Let's go grab a quick bite and buy his family some breakfast as well!" I suggested. Amiboshi readily agreed.  
  
"Aa!!! After all, with Miaka eating everything, I barely ate dinner last night." Amiboshi replied softly.  
  
We ate a quick breakfast at a restaurant and bought some fried noodles for Tamahome's family. I couldn't help thinking about the vision Suzaku gave me. What if really couldn't save them?  
  
"Hikari?" I snapped out of my daydreams. Amiboshi looked at me worriedly.  
  
"You didn't tell me why we needed to visit them."  
  
"Oh. It's difficult to explain. Let's just trust my guts okay?" I smiled at him.  
  
Amiboshi nodded silently.  
  
As we past by the rows of houses, I couldn't help noticing several children playing happily with a ball. I sighed.  
  
'Again, Hikari? I thought this was over a long time ago!!!' I scolded myself mentally.  
  
"We're here!!!" Amiboshi declared. I looked at the tiny house in front of me. The door made from wood was rotting. The roof had several large holes in it. Was this Tamahome's house?  
  
I walked up the door and knocked on it politely. A tiny five year old girl opened the door.  
  
"Ohayo! Little girl, may I see your father?"  
  
"Daddy!!! There's a pretty girl outside the door!!! She's with... Mister!!!' The little girl ran to Amiboshi.  
  
"Ohayo, Yurien. Remember me?" He picked Yurien up.  
  
Yurien nodded happily. "You're the man who played the nice music!!! Where's brother Tamahome? And Miaka? I made a necklace for Miaka to wear for her wedding!!!" Yurien took out a bead necklace from her pocket.  
  
"That's nice," Amiboshi commented with a smile.  
  
"Can I help you?" an old man asked. A young brunette boy clinged to his leg.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. We're from the palace to inform you of some really good news. Your family has been given permission to stay at the palace. Tamahome will come to pick you up later. We thought we would come and tell you slightly earlier so you and your family and get ready," I said politely.  
  
"Hai. We've bought some breakfast for you as well. We hope that we aren't a bother to you and your family," Amiboshi added as he held up two bags of food that we bought.  
  
"Aren't you the seishi, Chiriko?" the man said suddenly as soon as he saw Amiboshi. Amiboshi stiffened before nodding silently.  
  
The man invited us in to meet his family. He had four adorable kids with the oldest being ten years old and the youngest only five. His wife had died giving birth to Yurien, the youngest. Ever since then, Tamahome had been in charge of the household. Tamahome went to the capital to find a job while his father and Chuien worked in the village fields. The oldest daughter helped looked after the other siblings. They were poor but so close knitted. I felt another pang of jealousy.  
  
I helped Amiboshi to unpack the foodstuff on the table.  
  
"I forgot!!!" Amiboshi said suddenly as he was unpacking the foodstuff.  
  
"Nani?" I asked him.  
  
"I forgot to buy the fruits!!!" Amiboshi smacked his forehead.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to. This food both of you bought is more than enough," Tamahome's father said humbly.  
  
"Iie. A meal isn't healthy without fruits," Amiboshi flashed a smile and dashed out of the house.  
  
"Ojou-san, arigatou for these."  
  
"Daijoubu. Hikari. Call me Hikari would be fine, oji-san," I replied smiling.  
  
I looked out of the window. When will Suboshi come? Chikuso! Suzaku never told me the time!!!  
  
I sighed.  
  
Then, I sense another presence in the house. "Minna-san!!! Get to the back of the house!!!" I cried out.  
  
Everyone looked at me stupidly. All of a sudden, the door swung open as two unattached ryuuseisui balls spinning madly flew into the direction of Yurien. The little girl screamed.  
  
"YURIEN!!!" Her father cried out.

* * *

Narrator:  
  
Yurien looked in fear at the small puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Hikari asked the little girl. Yurien nodded weakly.  
  
Hikari had just saved Yurien's life by catching the two unattached balls with her bare hands.  
  
Blood dripped from her palm. 'Chikuso! The battle barely started and I'm bleeding already.' Hikari thought silently to herself.  
  
"Minna-san. Go to the kitchen and lock the doors and windows. The father quickly gathered his children and they rushed to the kitchen. At least they were safe...  
  
"Who are you and how dare you interfere!!!" Suboshi said angrily.  
  
Hikari just smiled.  
  
"What cha' smiling for bitch?!"  
  
Without warning, Hikari sent the two balls of ryuuseisui flying into Suboshi's direction. Suboshi managed to duck them in time. One of them missed his face by an inch.  
  
"Suboshi, I suggest you calm down. I'm not here to fight you. If I do fight you, I'll beat all the crap out of you that you don't even know yourself." Hikari warned. The smile on her face remain as she tried to control herself from doing anything stupid.  
  
'Chikuso! If only this boy would listen to what I want to say.' Hikari thought silently as she watched Suboshi, trying to predict what his next move was.  
  
"Listen. My real objective is for you to meet up with..." Hikari barely finished her sentence when Suboshi interrupted.  
  
"URUSAI!!! KISAMA... You think that talking will save you?! After you tortured my brother?"  
  
"Torture? What are you talking about?" Hikari asked in disbelief. This boy must be mad.  
  
"Don't you deny it!!! You torture my brother that he almost died!!! You forced him to say that he is alright!!!" screamed an enraged Suboshi.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "Iie, Suboshi. Gomen." With that, Hikari fired a glowing pink ki ball at Suboshi.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I caught Suboshi in my arms as he collapsed. I merely fired a ball of ki that made anything it hit fall asleep. I sighed. At least he isn't killing or harming anyone. I gently dragged the sleeping seishi and placed him on a chair.  
  
"Hikari? Nani..." Amiboshi burst into the room. "SHUNKAKU!!!" Amiboshi immediately rushed to Suboshi's side. "Shun? Daijoubu ka? Shun?" When Suboshi didn't answer, Amiboshi looked up at me, horrified. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Amiboshi. Relax. He's just asleep, that's all."  
  
Amiboshi looked at Suboshi worriedly. "Nani... How? Why?"  
  
I quietly explained the situation to him. Amiboshi could only stroke his brother's face and nodded silently, agreeing with me that Suboshi was jumping into conclusions too easily.  
  
"Well, we better get the family out of the kitchen. They must be scared to death." I suggested as I wrapped a clean cloth around my wound.

* * *

Narrator:  
  
Chuien opened the kitchen door timidly with a chopper in his hand. He was greeted by the surprising sight before him. All the food were unpacked and placed neatly on plates on the eating table. There was a big basket of fruits on the table as well. The pool of blood on the floor was gone without a stain.  
  
"Ah, Chuien! Gomen nasai for that inconvenience. I bought the fruits already!" Amiboshi said happily as he pointed to the fruits.  
  
"Huh? Umm ... Arigatou gozaimasu demo. What about the guy? With the sharp ball thingy?" Chuien asked surprised. "And Hikari-san?"  
  
"I'm here!!!" Hikari chirped as she entered the room. "I just went out for a while, that's all". Chuien couldn't help noticing the blood stained cloth wrapped around Hikari's hand.  
  
"The man with the ball thing... Don't worry! He left. He won't disturb you anymore," Amiboshi answered. "Remember to pack your stuffs!!! Gomen, demo Hikari and I have to leave now."  
  
"Shitsurei shimasu!" Hikari and Amiboshi said together and with that, they left.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Here!" I showed Amiboshi and Suboshi two palm sized crystal balls. "That way, you can communicate, see each other as well as feel each others feelings wherever you are!!! And it doesn't break easily!!!" I handed them each a crystal ball. Amiboshi, Suboshi and I were at the outskirts of Tamahome' village. Amiboshi and I had cleared up the mess Suboshi made and left the house.  
  
"Honto ni?" the twins asked at the same time as they stared at the crystal ball.  
  
"Honto. But only under one condition."  
  
"Drats!!! I knew there was a catch!!!" Suboshi said angrily as he threw the ball to the ground. To his surprise, the ball bounced back and smacked him in the face.  
  
"Itai!!!" Suboshi grumbled as he rubbed his nose. Amiboshi's face flushed pink as he tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"I told you that it doesn't break easily. Just keep these two promises, Suboshi. Firstly, promise that you will not let your emotions cloud your decisions. Secondly, don't let Nakago find out. Amiboshi? You on the other hand, please look after your brother. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid, risking his or others' lives again. Period. Get it?" I looked at the twins who nodded.  
  
"As long as I get to see my brother!!!" they both said and hugged each other tightly.  
  
Their sweet reunion only lasted for a few minutes.  
  
"Suboshi. Time for you to leave. Go back before Nakago suspect something," I said. I opened a portal leading to the outskirts of the Kutou capital and Suboshi jumped into. Before he disappeared, he said loudly, "Take care, aniki!!! Love ya!!!"  
  
Once again, I couldn't help but to feel jealous.

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, that was definitely the longest chapter written, period!!! Exams are coming!!! AHHH!!!! Anyway, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, everyone would already own at least one scene in the show. Haha.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I know I do!!!  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Doushite – Why?  
  
Anou – Uh  
  
Aa – Yes  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu – Good morning (formal)  
  
Ojou-san – Miss  
  
Oji-san – Sir  
  
Minna-san – Everyone (Polite)  
  
Kisama – You (Vulgar)  
  
Shitsurei shimasu – Excuse me (Said when leaving a place or conversation)  
  
Aniki – Older brother


	9. A Little Time

* * *

Chapter 9: A Little Time

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Hikari? Amiboshi? What are you both doing here? We were all so worried about you!!! You missed breakfast!" Miaka exclaimed. I had just teleported Amiboshi and I from the village and we both found ourselves in the gardens of the palace.  
  
"Umm.. We were... we were..." Amiboshi struggled to think of an answer.  
  
"Enjoying the scenery!!!" I finished his answer for him. I realized that Miaka was staring at my hands wrapped in the blood stain cloth. I quickly hid it behind me. "Um... I... Umm... I'm feeling tired. I better go and rest." I dashed back into my room, not giving a chance for Miaka to ask anymore questions.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
There was an urgent knock on my door. I could sense that it was Mitsukake and Chichiri.  
  
"Huh? Um... Come in," I quickly shoved my freshly bandaged hands into my pocket.  
  
"Sorry to bother you demo, Miaka said that you were feeling unwell. Are you sick?" Mitsukake walked over and placed a hand on my forehead.  
  
I quickly shook my head, backing away from him. "Daijoubu, Mitsukake. I was just... umm..."  
  
"By the way, what happened to you and Amiboshi? Both of you missed breakfast and we couldn't find you anywhere," Chichiri said as he frowned.  
  
Onegai, Suzaku!!! I can't keep lying all the time!!!  
  
"Uhh... Watashi wa... erm..." I stammered.  
  
"We both thought we sense someone spying in the garden and went there to investigate it the entire morning," answered a voice.  
  
It was Amiboshi! In the nick of time! He must be passing by and entered my room at the right time!!! I nodded. "That's right!"  
  
"Sou ka?" Chichiri asked, eyeing the both of us.  
  
"Well, whatever the case is, I suppose you're feeling better now and don't need any medical help. Shitsurei shimasu," with that, Mitsukake left the room.  
  
"Amiboshi, can you kindly leave?" Chichiri asked. Amiboshi did as he was told and left the room. Chichiri closed my bedroom door.  
  
"Eh, Chichiri, what are you doing?" I was getting nervous.  
  
"You're such a bad liar."  
  
"Nani? I don't know what you are talking about!" I insisted.  
  
Chichiri sat beside me on the bed. He gently removed my hands from my pockets. "What happened actually?" He asked in concern when he saw the bandages.  
  
I gulped. I didn't want to answer him. He looked at me for a few minutes. I snatched back my hands.  
  
"Doushite? Why are you acting as if you care for me all of a sudden?" I said suddenly.  
  
Chichiri was taken aback. I could see that my words really hurt him. "Is it wrong if I care about you?" Chichiri sighed as he looked away.  
  
"Hai. I... don't like getting close to anyone. I suggest that we remain nothing more than comrades," I said harshly despite the sweet smile on my face.  
  
Chichiri remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
Slowly, he got up from the bed and left the room. I watched him leave sadly. Did I really meant it? Was I that kind of person who had a chunk of ice for a heart?  
  
Silently, a pair of curious golden eyes spied the entire scene from somewhere nearby.

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
I stared at my reflections in the water. I knew I shouldn't have taken off my mask. I'd scared everyone!!! Especially, her...  
  
Hikari . ..  
  
"Ohhhh... Chichiri..." Nuriko called my name out loudly, making me wince at the loudness of his voice.  
  
"Nani?" I asked. "Nuriko, if this is about shopping, drag Miaka instead."  
  
Nuriko plopped down beside me on the fresh green grass. "Actually, Chichiri, I need you to answer a few questions. Firstly, can a monk, 'unmonk'?"  
  
I looked at him, surprised. What ever did Nuriko mean by that? "Uhh... I suppose?" I wasn't sure of that question. Why couldn't Nuriko ask at least one question that was relevant in this life, like how to defeat Nakago for instance?  
  
"Okay! Great! Second question, what do you think of... Erm... a certain someone here?" Nuriko looked at me with his eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Who? Umm... Everyone here is okay? They're great friends? Seriously, Nuriko, what are you getting to?"  
  
"Nuthin'!!! I was just curious!!!" Nuriko gave me the innocent fake big puppy eyes that he always used around Hotohori. I shook my head. This guy was mad. Confirmed. One wouldn't ask such strange questions all of a sudden.  
  
Just then, I saw Hikari approaching us. "Nuriko? Can I talk to Chichiri privately?" She asked as soon as she approached. Nuriko nodded, smiling slyly.  
  
"Chichiri?" Hikari asked nervously.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you mad at me? About just now? I'm sorry. I... Just never had someone who ever really cared about me before. I suppose the way you treated me was strange. To me I mean! I just... Oh, I don't know. I never... You..." Hikari was beginning to stammer.  
  
A smile slowly crept on my face. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about anything. I suppose I was just rushing things."  
  
"Rushing what?" Hikari asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. I really like to make friends. I hope we can be more than just comrades. Friends?" I extended my hand. Hikari looked at it, thoughtful.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And one more thing. Next time, if you have a problem, don't bottle it up. Come and tell me what the problem is. Don't worry, you can trust me. So, why do we take a walk around the garden?" I smiled at her. She nodded her head.  
  
I began to walk away from the pond.  
  
"I'd like to have real friend someday," a small soft voice whispered.  
  
I turned around. "Did you just say something?" Hikari shook her head.  
  
"No." I shrugged and went for a walk with her.

* * *

I stared at both our reflections in the still water. It was in the evening now. We both were taking a little break. Hikari had an almost emotionless yet serious look on her face, as of she was in another world, if not, thinking hard about something.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" I asked.  
  
Hikari silently looked up. She then turned her head to look at me. "Chichiri, where is the highest place in the palace?"  
  
I looked at her in surprise. "The roof I guess..."  
  
"Good." She got up and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Hikari stopped in her tracks with her back facing me. I heard her sighed and without answering me, she walked off. Not wanting to lose her, I followed.  
  
And...  
  
I ended up sitting on the rooftop of the palace, watching the sunset with Hikari.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? Every sunset different from the one before. Sadly nothing beautiful ever last for a long time. In a few minutes, the sunset will end," she said, her voice was as low as a whisper.  
  
I nodded, agreeing with what she had just said. I looked at her. The sun's dim rays was reflected in her eyes. Light shone on her face, making her angelic features even more beautiful than it has ever been.  
  
Why?  
  
Why didn't I ever saw Kouran like this before? After all, we were childhood friends. And grew up to be fiancés. So why? What made Hikari different from Kouran? I fell in love with Kouran, only when my father said that we actually betrothed ever since we were three. Our love then... It seemed pretty much artificial. I loved her only because I thought I was suppose to. She did the same, I suppose.  
  
Demo, Hikari... There was another side of her that was waiting to be explored. A mysterious part of her, hidden in the dark. Scary and yet that fact alone makes her look and feel beautiful...  
  
And why in my right mind am I thinking about this all of a sudden? Wasn't I suppose to be remorseful for what I did?!  
  
It was because...  
  
Because..  
  
I searched for the exact words to describe my feelings for Hikari.  
  
Only one came to my mind.  
  
Love.  
  
I immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Hikari was talking. I looked at her while she talked. Her eyes. They've changed. It used to be slightly dull, as if she was trying to hide her real feelings from the world. But now, her eyes were big, shining with a certain sort of glow... As if the barrier surrounding her softened.  
  
"Clouds represent dreams for us to chase them, reach out to grab them. Sun represents the strength and willpower of one's heart, shining brightly in the sky. The moon represents beauty, inner beauty of one's self. The water reflects us, showing us the truth about ourselves. Evening star represent courage. Courage for being able to shine so brightly after the sun. Stars help guide us for all our problems. They remind us that we are not alone. Birth represents life, the beginning of something new. Death makes us realize the important of loved ones. Day represent the beginning of new friendships and challenges. Night represent the end of all our hardships." Hikari sounded like as if she was now very detached from life, as if observing all us mortals from somewhere high above.  
  
"I didn't know all that stuff. Who taught you that?" I asked, surprised at her little speech.  
  
"Huh?" she snapped out of her daydreams. "I'm sorry. Was I talking out aloud to myself again?" She forced a smile on her face.  
  
I nodded. "The person who taught you that must be someone who is really wise," I commented. "Who is it?"  
  
"Someone. Who was special..."  
  
A special someone in her life? Her lover?  
  
"Demo, I can't remember. That phrase... I knew it as long as I could remember. Perhaps, I overheard someone saying it in my childhood," Hikari sheepishly admitted.  
  
The first few stars were now beginning to appear.  
  
"Let's go eat dinner before Miaka eats all the food on the table," I extended my hand. I was delighted when she actually took it and we both levitated from the roof.

* * *

Tasuki:  
  
It was late in the evening. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Tamahome, Miaka and his family. Since Hotohori insisted that we waited until they came back to eat dinner, I was waiting impatiently outside the gates of the palace. My stomach was growling. Tamahome and Miaka should have returned in the afternoon. But they sure have taken a long time. About the most, they should have taken only two hours. What was keeping them? Did they make out or something? Nah... Miaka needs to remain a virgin...  
  
"Hey!!! Minna!!! Miaka and Tamahome are back!!!" I shouted at the rest of the seishis who were just lazing around in the palace gardens. I looked at the kids walking together with Tamahome and Miaka. One, two, three...  
  
Three?! I thought Tamahome had four siblings? And didn't they live with his father? Why wasn't his father with them? And why were Miaka's eyes so red? Had she been crying? What the fuck happened?  
  
I ran towards them. Tamahome tried his best to smile and pretended to be cheerful.  
  
"You guys took the entire day," complaint Nuriko.  
  
Miaka burst into tears. Nuriko opened his mouth to say something then shut it closed like a fish.  
  
"Miaka." Hotohori rushed to comfort her.  
  
Miaka pushed him away and ran all the way back to her room.  
  
"Nani... Tamahome, what the hell did you to the miko?" I demanded angrily.  
  
Now, it was Tamahome's turn to cry. His younger siblings crowded around him, comforting him. But ended up crying as well.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!" I demanded. I hated to see people cry. Damn it. Why were my eyes suddenly stinging?  
  
In between sobs, Tamahome explained the situation. "They... Disappeared..."  
  
"Nani?" Everyone said in disbelief.  
  
"Listen, Nuriko, Hikari, Amiboshi and Yukiko will go and comfort Miaka now. Tasuki, Chichiri and Mitsukake go bring these kids somewhere warm. Tamahome," Hotohori grabbed his shoulders. "Be a man. Face me and tell me what exactly happened during the day," Hotohori said firmly.  
  
Tamahome sniffled. "My father... And one of my siblings... Dead..."

* * *

Author's note: What?! I still have to write disclaimers? I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!!! Sheesh!!! Anyway, I won't be revealing which sibling who died. And how they died will have to be revealed in the next chapter. BWA HA HA!!! Mean, aren't I? So till the next chapter and keep those reviews coming!!!! Yes, Chiriko fans, he's appearing soon. And depending on my mood, he could have a very good introduction.. Then again. Maybe not... Hmmm...  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Sou ka – Is that so?


	10. Monster

* * *

Chapter 10: Monster

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I silently leaned against the wall. Nuriko was cradling Miaka in his arms and Amiboshi was playing his flute softly. Yukiko sat beside Miaka.  
  
"Miaka, hush. Tell me what happened." Nuriko whispered softly and gently to the crying miko.  
  
Miaka only cried harder.  
  
"It's... Horrible... Blood everywhere... Monsters... Burst through... All my fault..." Miaka cried in between sobs.  
  
"Iie! It's not your fault!!!" Yukiko protested.  
  
Miaka wiped off her tears and looked at the blue haired girl. "You really think so?" Without giving a chance for Yukiko to answer, she burst into another stream of tears. Amiboshi's music didn't helped one bit.  
  
"Tell me, Miaka, what happened?" I asked calmly after a few minutes. Finally, Miaka was able to give a proper answer.  
  
"I..." Miaka began.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Minna!!!" Miaka called out cheerfully as she approached the little hut. "Tadaima!!!"  
  
"Otou-san!!! Chuuei!! Yurien!!! Minna!!!" Tamahome said happily as his family crowded around him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey, 'nii-chan, are we gonna go to the palace today?" Yurien asked excitedly as Tamahome picked her up.  
  
"The palace? How did you know?" Tamahome looked at Miaka who shook her head.  
  
"Iie. I didn't say anything. Hey, you guys want some food for lunch?" Miaka asked as she held up two bags full of take-away foodstuff.  
  
The children cheered in delight and led Miaka into the house. Meanwhile, Tamahome and his father stayed outside.  
  
"Otou-san, how did Yurien know about my arrival?" Tamahome asked.  
  
His father looked at him in surprise. "I haven't seen you for a while, son."  
  
"Otou-san, you didn't answer my question." Tamahome began but stopped when he saw his father's eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Tamahome!!!" His father cried as he hugged his own son who had grown up. "I missed you so. It's good to see you again."  
  
Tamahome hugged his father back. The two stayed in each other's embrace for a few seconds, enjoying each other's company again.  
  
"So otou-san," Tamahome said as soon as they let go of each other. "How did you know about going to the palace? I wanted to surprise you but... Who told you?"  
  
Tamahome's father looked at his son in disbelief. "Didn't the palace sent two messengers this morning to inform us? One was Chiriko and the other was a red haired girl. Luckily they were there, if not, we would have been dead."  
  
"Dead?!"  
  
"A Seiryuu seishi attacked us this morning. The girl saved us. If we go to the palace, allow me to thank her, Tamahome," his father smiled at him.  
  
'A red haired girl? And Chiriko? Could it be? But why..." Tamahome thought to himself silently.  
  
"In any case, we've packed up and we're ready to go," Tamahome's father informed him.  
  
Tamahome nodded. 'Looks like I'll ask those two later when we get back..'  
  
They entered the house where the children were happily playing with Miaka. Tamahome noticed something on Miaka's neck. It looked like a necklace made from hollow chestnut shells, a common thing made by young girls. He looked at Yurien who looked back at him with mischievousness in her eyes. Tamahome smiled as he shook his head. Who else would make such a thing?  
  
They stayed for another two hours. Miaka was eating all the time and the younger siblings were too busy playing. Besides, going out in the hot afternoon was bad for his father's declining health. It was too hot near noon and the sun was really bright at that time. For everyone's safety, Tamahome thought that he would just stay for a couple of hours more. It wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
If only he knew, if only he could predicted the future, if only....  
  
It was just too late.  
  
It was around three and the sun wasn't as hot or as bright as before. It was the perfect time to leave for the palace.  
  
Unnoticed by them, strange thick black clouds hovered nearby.  
  
Tamahome helped to carry the little children's belongings. Chuuei helped carry his father's stuff. Miaka on the other hand, helped looked after the younger ones, making sure that they didn't strayed while travelling.  
  
They had only reached the end of the village when 'IT' appeared.  
  
With a hideous face and two large purple protruding horns at the side of it's head, it blocked the only way to reach the capital from the village.  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the gigantic monster in front of them. It was at least two storeys high. The skin was scaly and was black. The four paws had long razor sharp claws. The ugly snout made it resemble closely to a pig. It opened its mouth and everyone stared in horror at the 'stuff' inside its mouth. It had several dozen canine teeth and its tongue was blue in colour. It wasn't the colour of the tongue that made Miaka almost wanted to puke. It was what was found on the tongue...  
  
Faces...  
  
That's right. Faces.  
  
Human faces.  
  
Terrified human faces.  
  
Miaka screamed as all the faces began moaning at once, "Help me.. Onegai... Come and join us... Save me.."  
  
Several villagers nearby screamed and ran away as fast as their miserable legs could carry them.  
  
"MINNA!!! STAY BACK!!! MIAKA!!! GO, STAY BEHIND ME AND PROTECT THE LITTLE ONES!!!!"  
  
'What the bloody hell was this creature?' Tamahome thought to himself. It was ugly and what were those faces? It looked so real that it scared him.  
  
Tamahome dodged one of the monster's attack.  
  
"Kowai!" little Yurien said as she watched her brother fend off the monster but to no avail. It was just too strong.  
  
"Tamahome!!! Kiyosukete!!!" Miaka cried out as the monster slashed his shoulder.  
  
Everyone feared for the worst when they saw Tamahome being hit by the monster. His injured and battered body slammed to the ground and he didn't respond when his family called out his name.  
  
"Minna!!! Run!!! Now!!!" Chuuei said bravely as he removed a chopper from his travelling bag.  
  
"Chuuei!!! What are you doing?" his father asked in horror as Chuuei rushed towards the monster with the chopper in his hand.  
  
"PROTECTING EVERYONE!!!"  
  
With a snort, the monster's tongue darted out and hit Chuuei. To everyone's surprise as well as horror, instead of getting knocked down, one of the human faces sucked Chuuei right in.  
  
Miaka tried to block out the deafening sound of Chuuei's bones being crushed as he was sucked into the tongue. Finally having the courage to look up, Miaka could clearly see that now, Chuuei's face with a shocked expression on his face was near the tip of the tongue.  
  
Miaka opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
Tamahome' father who was standing nearby, collapsed due to his weak heart. Without hesitation, the monster's tongue sucked him in as well. Miaka and the others ran to hide behind some nearby bushes. Tamahome, finally gained consciousness.  
  
Just in time to see his father getting killed.  
  
The monster now approached them. It was only a few meters away when it suddenly disappeared into thin air. It was as if it never existed at all...  
  
A few hours later..  
  
Tamahome bit his bottom lip as a fresh river of tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
He promised to protect his family.  
  
And he failed.  
  
Miserably.  
  
He dishonoured his family and as a result, two members of his family were dead.  
  
He looked at the two graves before him.  
  
This was the result of a weakling.  
  
He turned around, only to see everyone, Yurien, Miaka and his other two siblings crying their hearts out behind him. Trembling, he wiped off the tears off his cheeks and walked towards them.  
  
"Daijoubu.. They.. Their graves will be peaceful here... Come, let's go to the palace shall we? The others must be worried."  
  
"Tamahome, gomen!!!" Miaka said as she threw herself into his arms crying. "It's all my fault!!!" She buried her face into his shirt.  
  
"Shhsshhh.." Tamahome tried to comfort her but ended up crying too.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"A monster?" Yukiko asked after Miaka finished explaining the recent events.  
  
"The tongue sucked in people?" Nuriko exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Even Amiboshi had stopped playing his flute.  
  
"Masaka." he murmured.  
  
I cleared my throat loudly on purpose. "Listen, sounds like Miaka had a long and bad day. I think it's best to give her some time to rest."  
  
Everyone nodded. Amiboshi was the first to leave the room. Yukiko gave Miaka a tiny pat on the head before walking out reluctantly. Nuriko smiled at Miaka cheerful and gave her a peck on her forehead and left.  
  
Now, I was left alone with Miaka.  
  
"Get some rest," I said calmly before leaving.

* * *

Mitsukake:  
  
I was busy attending to a tiny scratch on a brunette girl's finger. Chichiri and Tasuki on the other hand were trying their best to calm the children down and make them stop crying but to no avail.  
  
"Darn it!!!" Tasuki burst out suddenly, frustrated. No, not at the crying kids, but frustrated at the fact that anyone, or anything in their right mind would make these innocent kids cry. His loud voice only made the little kids cry even louder.  
  
"You need help?" I looked up.  
  
Amiboshi stood at the doorway, with his flute in his hand.  
  
"Yes please. Make them stop crying," Chichiri said as he wiped away the tears of a young boy.  
  
Amiboshi gave a small nod and began playing. In matter of minutes, all the three kids were asleep.  
  
"Wondered what scared them so much." I murmured.  
  
"A monster. Some sort of a sucking piggy monster..." Amiboshi replied.  
  
"What pig sucking monster?" Tasuki asked in disbelief.  
  
Amiboshi was just about to explain what he meant when Hikari entered the room.  
  
"Amiboshi? The monster.. Could be from one of the Seiryuu seishi?" Hikari asked.  
  
Amiboshi thought hard for a few seconds before replying.  
  
"Miboshi..."

* * *

Author's Note: I, hereby announce that I have changed my name to Yuu Wasate and now, Fushigi Yuugi belongs to me!!!! BWA HA HA!!! Oh, wait.. You're Yuu Wasate too? And you? I didn't know there were so many!!! Argh!!! That means I don't get Fushigi Yuugi? NOOOO!!! THE HORROR!!!  
  
Okay, okay. So I still can't get Fushigi Yuugi... Anyway, looks like Chiriko comes in the story in another chapter. Too bad... Gomen Chiriko fans out there demo, if this chapter wasn't here, Chiriko won't get a good start. And we all want him to make a big impression, don't we?  
  
Another cliffhanger for all!!! Haha!!!! Okay, sorry for the long update for this one but exams are here. In fact, I just had English exams a few hours ago. So, most probably, updates might take a while.  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Tadaima – I'm back  
  
Otou-san – Father  
  
'Nii-chan – Older brother (informal)  
  
Kowai – Scary  
  
Kiyokusete – Be careful


	11. Mystery

* * *

(P.S. This chapter is not for the faint-hearted. I will not be held responsible if you puke on your computer screen. Same goes for the previous chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 11: Mystery

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Miboshi..."  
  
"Who's Miboshi again?" Tasuki asked stupidly.  
  
"He's the seishi who can control monsters, am I not right?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Amiboshi nodded. Amiboshi turned to look at me. "Hikari?" He asked softly.  
  
"Daijoubu..." I answered, forcing the smile on my face to become even wider. I left the room quickly.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka!!!" I said angrily as I slammed the door of my bedroom shut.  
  
'Why did this happen? How? Weren't they suppose to be alive and save? I did my job didn't I? Suboshi didn't kill the family so why did they still die? Masaka!!!'  
  
'Is this a joke, Suzaku?' I thought to myself angrily despite the smile on my face.  
  
'Why didn't I see that happening? Why? Was history going to repeat itself? I could see what happened to Ling's family demo...'  
  
They still got killed.  
  
Why didn't Suzaku showed me?  
  
WHY?!  
  
I held my breath when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Dare?"  
  
"It's me, Amiboshi?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
I put on the false smile on my face. "Can I help you?"  
  
Amiboshi looked at me strangely. "Gomen. I mean, we did tried to help. This still happened."  
  
"It's not your fault," I replied.  
  
"Anyway, how did you know about my brother coming?" Amiboshi asked curiously.  
  
"Anou... Every single oracle is blessed with a certain special power, like the seishis. The oracle can even train like Chichiri to 'upgrade' and further protect themselves. The Genbu oracle was blessed with the power to see the past. The Byakko oracle was blessed with the power to freeze time. Seiryuu oracle, from what I heard, has the ability to go back in time. The Suzaku oracle..." I looked up at him, "Has the ability of foresight..."  
  
"Foresight?"  
  
I nodded silently. "That was why I could predict the deaths of Tamahome's family. Demo, the monster... For some reason, I couldn't predict it..."  
  
"Anyway, how are your hands?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. They still hurt but they're healing fine," I answered with a smile.  
  
Amiboshi looked doubtful. "Let me see." He gently grabbed my hands. I winced in pain when he began unwrapping the bandages slowly.  
  
"Amiboshi, what are you doing?!" I asked. Damn! I could see a little bit of blood trickling out of the wound.  
  
"You should have seen Mitsukake!!!"  
  
"Itai!!! Iie!!! I don't want to!!!" I protested.  
  
Unfortunately, we were both unaware of someone eavesdropping on us outside.

* * *

Tasuki:  
  
I watched as Hikari left the room in a hurry, with Amiboshi following suit a moment later.  
  
That traitor must be up to something...  
  
Placing the child in my arms onto Chichiri's lap, I too left the room.  
  
I watched from afar as Amiboshi knocked on Hikari's bedroom door and entered. Curiousity killed the cat as I softly crept towards the door and placed my ear against it.  
  
'Chikuso!!! They're talking too soft to hear a thing!!! I knew I should have clean my ear this morning!!!!' I cursed silently to myself.  
  
Then the voices slowly gained volume. But still, it was a little bit difficult to catch some of the words.  
  
"Anyway... Healing fine... Let me see.. Amiboshi, what are you doing?!.................... Mitsukake..... Itai!!! Iie!!! I don't want to!!!"  
  
I gasped as I eavesdropped on their private conversation. What the fucking hell was Amiboshi doing to Hikari?! If he ever laid a finger on her, I'll kill him!!!!!!  
  
He must have done something to harm her and got her injured!!! That was why Mitsukake's name was mentioned!!! That bastard!!! To think that he could harm her after she saved his sorry ass!!! And now... He must be forcing himself on her!!!! That was why Hikari was protesting!!! And what the fuck am I doing still standing here? I should be helping her!!!!  
  
I burst the door open. "Bastard!!! Unhand her now!!!" I shouted when I saw Amiboshi on top of Hikari, both lying on the floor.

* * *

Amiboshi:  
  
"Itai!!! Iie!!! I don't want to!!!" Hikari protested.  
  
I shook my head. Hikari was stubborn. Without warning, Hikari tugged her hand back hard and I stupidly gripped her hand so tightly... And I was tugged along as well... And tumbled over Hikari and we both fell onto the floor... With me on top of her....  
  
Without warning, the bedroom doors swung open. Tasuki stood in the doorway, his face filled with anger and his tessen in his hand.  
  
"Bastard!!! Unhand her now!!!" he shouted when he saw me on top of Hikari, both lying on the floor.  
  
I immediately jumped off Hikari and pulled her up. Tasuki grabbed Hikari's wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
He slowly approached me, threatening holding his iron tessen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Boku wa..." I stammered.  
  
Just then a pair of delicate arms wrapped themselves around Tasuki's body.  
  
"Tasuki, onegai!!! Don't harm him!!! We both fell, that's all!!!" Hikari cried.  
  
Tasuki froze for a few seconds. He then calmly removed Hikari's hands from his body. It was at that moment that he realised that Hikari's hands were bleeding a little.  
  
"Hikari..." he muttered, "What happened?" He asked with his face full of concern.  
  
"Nothing!!! Just a little cut!!!" Hikari insisted.  
  
"Uso!" Tasuki said. With that, he went out, dragging Hikari behind him.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
"Matte!!! Tasuki!!! Let me go!!! You're hurting me!!!" I cried out. It was true. His grip was so tight. I tugged hard, wanting him to release me at once.  
  
All of a sudden, he stopped walking. He released his grip and turned around. "Chikuso!!! Listen, I'm bringing you to Mitsukake whether you like it or not. Get it?"  
  
Softly, he added, "I don't want to see you hurt, dammit."  
  
I was totally taken aback by what he said. Tasuki? Doesn't want to see me getting hurt? He must be joking...  
  
"Anou, Tasuki... The injury is just fine. It's just a tiny cut, okay? I'll just go clean it in my room..." I left hurriedly, not giving Tasuki another chance to drag me away.

* * *

Miaka:  
  
I rubbed my eyes. Mou... I've been sleeping ever since I got back...  
  
'Rumble..'  
  
I looked down at my stomach. 'Boy, Am I hungry!!! I haven't eaten my dinner yet!' I remembered as I climbed out of bed. Making a quick check that my hair wasn't that out of place, I went to the kitchen. Grabbing some minced meat buns, I walked down the hall, heading towards Tamahome's room. Poor Tamahome... His family was killed just like that.. I bet it was that jerk Nakago who sent that ugly monster!!! That cold hearted bastard!!!  
  
I was just about to knock on Tamahome's door when I heard Hotohori and Tamahome talking inside the room. Curiousity killed the cat as I placed my ear against the wooden door, straining to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"How's Miaka doing? I didn't managed to check on her... I had to check on my younger siblings first. After all, ever since... My father died... I'm in charge of looking after them..." Tamahome said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Tamahome. Everything's going to be fine. Your siblings will be safe in the palace. I'll ask Chichiri to cast a barrier around the palace, Hikari might want to help as well. Miaka, is just resting. Nuriko told me that she cried non-stop.." I heard Hotohori sighed. "I just wished that she would just hurry up and the last seishi soon.. Nakago would have the upper hand if she doesn't."  
  
I heard the shuffling of feet on the marble floor. "Daijoubu Tamahome? You look pale," Hotohori asked, his voiced filled with concern.  
  
I heard Tamahome grunt. "Daijoubu. I just... I don't know how to tell this to my other siblings..."  
  
"You don't need to tell them immediately. Just concentrate on getting enough rest. Let the servants take care of them. I don't know how to say this to Miaka, Tamahome..." Hotohori begun nervously.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That the monster... Was actually after her... Demo... Your father and sibling were the ones who got killed instead... If we tell her this, Miaka will be heart broken. You know what she's like. What I'm afraid is that she'll do stupid things just to 'repay' for the lives that were lost..."  
  
"Sometimes she's too naïve!" Tamahome replied sharply.  
  
I gasped. The monster was after me? And Tamahome's family got killed instead? I'll do stupid things? I'm too naïve?! All these things... Pouring out from the mouth of Tamahome... And Hotohori... And to think that I loved both of them dearly when they're talking behind my back!!!

I admit, I'm not bright. But don't they trust me enough? Me, doing stupid things? Perhaps, in the spur of the moment... But I still trusted them not to talk behind my back... Does that mean the others do that too?  
  
Just then, the bedroom door swung open. Hotohori stood there, looking surprised. "Mi... Miaka! You were here?! Did you hear what we said?!"  
  
Glaring fiercely at Hotohori, I spat in his face. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!! YOU BOTH TALKED BEHIND MY BACK!!!"  
  
"Well, it's all your fault in the first place!!!!!! You only bring trouble upon everyone! You murderer!!!" Tamahome hissed from inside the room.  
  
Tears spilled from my eyes. My lower lip trembled. And for some strange reasons, my body was feeling weak all of a sudden. "Tama...Tamahome... YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!"  
  
How could he? After all I've done?! Going to Kutou... Finding the seishis... All that for the man I loved and now... Were all the words he whispered just sweet nothings?! How could he?! I risked my life for him, would go around the world searching for him...  
  
Hot tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.  
  
I felt like a piece of used paper being ripped to shreds. Nothing. I meant nothing to him?! My sacrifices... Were nothing?!  
  
'Uso!!! Uso, uso, uso, uso!!!!!!!' a tiny voice at the back of mind screamed.  
  
All of a sudden, Hotohori burst out laughing like a maniac. Tamahome followed suit.  
  
"Nani?! What is wrong with you two?" I asked, confused.  
  
Tamahome approached Hotohori from behind and slapped him on the back, laughing. "She really is too naïve!"  
  
I watched in horror as both their skins turn scaly and black.  
  
'This...'  
  
Two large purple horns protruded from the sides of their heads.  
  
'This is...'  
  
Tamahome stuck out his tongue, with was swollen and blue.  
  
'This is the...'  
  
"Well, Suzaku no miko... We meet again..." both of them growled as they flashed their canine teeth.  
  
'This is the monster!!!!'  
  
I opened my mouth to scream.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Kutou palace, a strange hooded stranger had arrived.

* * *

Narrator:  
  
The two drunken guards clumsily walked along the corridors of the palace, talking loudly about girls in skimpy dresses. They stopped when they saw a black hooded figure standing at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Who are you?!" asked one of the guards rudely as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to pull it out should anything happen.  
  
Unseen under the hood, the figure smirked.  
  
With a swift movement, the figure shot out a crystal like ki ball. As the ki ball came into contact with the guards, it grew larger and swallowed the two unsuspecting guards.  
  
The guards screamed as the ball grew smaller with them inside. Well, the crystal ball could contract but not the guards. With a final scream, the air was sucked out of their lungs. The bodies squashed and pressed against each other as the crystal ball grew even smaller.  
  
'CRACK! SQUISH!'  
  
The figure smiled as the skulls of the guards cracked open and their brains spilled out. Their bones broke and cracked loudly. Their faces were twisted with their mouth opened, screaming in terror.  
  
The crystal ball stopped decreasing in size when it was the size of a baby's palm.  
  
"Well, I've always like to torture my victims. It's sooooo much fun!" the hooded figure exclaimed, laughing as IT picked up the crystal ball filled with spilled human guts.  
  
Nakago was walking along the corridors, heading towards his room. He was just returning from his usual 'playtime' with the emperor. He froze in his tracks when he heard the sound of screams filling the hallway. 'Those stupid useless guards screaming again in the middle of the night,' Nakago thought to himself. The horrible screaming was followed by the sound of loud cracking. Angry at the guards for making such dins at night, Nakago begun walking towards the source of the sound.  
  
Nakago was half-way there when he saw a black hooded figure standing several meters in front of him, blocking his way. Nakago raised and eyebrow. Was this some sort of prank Suboshi was pulling?  
  
'No,' Nakago realized. 'Suboshi... Doesn't have this kind of evil presence...'  
  
"Well?" Nakago said calmly, although he was as scared as a little kitten on the inside. He had never met with someone or something which had such an evil and terrifying presence surrounding it. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"  
  
Under the hood, the evil figure smirked again.  
  
"I presume that you are Nakago?" the figure asked. It had a sweet and rich voice. Seductive as well. It sounded like a woman.  
  
"If I am?" Nakago asked. He didn't like this figure. She or IT was beginning to scare him.  
  
Two slim and slender hands shot out from underneath the cloak to remove the hood.  
  
Who or what is this creature?! Nakago had never seen such pale skin before. The skin was so pale that the veins were beginning to show. It was even paler than that Suzaku's oracle skin, Nakago realized.  
  
"Watashi wa...." The figure begun.

* * *

Authour's note: (Pls do read this author's note!!! Important!!!)  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers?! Aren't they fun!!!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot.  
  
Hail me, Metajoker for owning this character, Yukiko, Hikari and the piggy moster!!!!  
  
Sigh... But I still can't seem to get people to recognize me as the owner of Fushigi Yuugi. Damn!!!  
  
P.S. I kinda edited the other chapters as well. No, nothing major added. Just corrected some spelling mistakes and stuff. Read them if you want to.  
  
Anyway, a little help here, please!!! I don't know what to name this hooded figure!!! So, I really hope that you reviewers out there will tell me in your review what to name this character. It should be a female name and try to make it as dark and as mysterious as you can. Preferably Japanese if you can.  
  
Arigatou!!!  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Dare – Who  
  
Tessen – Tasuki's diamond fan  
  
Uso – Liar  
  
Mou – My goodness (Can be mild curse)


	12. Introductions

* * *

Chapter 12: Introductions

* * *

(This chapter is dedicated to otaku-no-miko, for being such a great reviewer. Thanks for the names!!! Now, I'm spoilt for choice!!! Anyway, for the rest of you readers, do not despair!!! For, I will be dedicating chapters to each and everyone of you!!! And this chapter goes to lucky Kristen!!! Note: All are picked at random.)

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I sighed as I looked out of the window. Another bad dream... After the 'Tasuki and Amiboshi' incident a couple of hours ago, I tried to get some rest. It was useless. I had the nightmare about Ling's family. Again. It just doesn't end...  
  
I laid my head on the soft pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. My limbs were spread out like a starfish.  
  
'Everything is so quiet,' I thought silently.  
  
I closed my eyes, concentrating. Out of boredom, I decided to play a little game with myself. I tried to see if I could sense everyone's ki.  
  
'Let me see... Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Amiboshi...'  
  
Suddenly, I jolted up from my carefree position.  
  
'What the...'  
  
For some strange reason, I could feel an unknown life force. An evil one too... But I didn't know what it was. I hurriedly got out of bed and left the room, searching for Chichiri.

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
"Mitsukake? You sure you want to stay up? You can go to sleep first. I'll watch after the kids you know. Besides, apart from a few scratches, they're perfectly fine," I said as a stroke a little brunette's hair.  
  
"It's okay. Besides, these kids might have nightmares... Chichiri? What's the matter?" Mitsukake asked worriedly.  
  
"I... There's another presence..." I scanning the room frantically. "Wait here and look after the kids!" I instructed him and bolted out of the room. That presence must be after Miaka!!!

* * *

Suboshi:  
  
I yawned. 'What does that blonde bastard want now?!' I cursed silently. It was in the middle of the night and here he was, calling for an urgent meeting. On my way to the meeting room, I bumped into Soi.  
  
"Hey, I thought you and Nakago should be doing that 'thing' at this hour..." I joked. Soi shot me a dirty look. I smirked looking at her clothing. It was just a normal plain night gown. Okay, it wasn't really normal. It was...  
  
"What are you staring at?!" Soi demanded.  
  
I blushed and turned away. The night gown was EXTREMELY translucent!!! Gosh, I could see her boobs!!! They were so big... I snorted. Lady Yui won't be caught dead wearing that! At least I think so...  
  
I followed Soi, allowing her to lead the way to the meeting room. All the Seiryuu seishis were there, except for Amiboshi. I grabbed an empty chair and sat on it. The last person to enter was Lady Yui.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?!" Yui demanded, irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
I gulped as she took the seat next to me. "Lady... Yui?" I stammered.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Nothing!!!" I blushed furiously. Yui wore nothing other than the short white blouse and her underwear. The top buttons were undone.  
  
Okay... Maybe I was wrong... Demo, Lady Yui shouldn't expose herself too much!!! It's dangerous!!! Especially with the emperor around...  
  
"SUBOSHI!!!" Nakago's loud voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
I was snapped out of my daydreams. "What?" I snapped at Nakago. I knew Amiboshi would have scolded me if I did that but hey, he's not here was he?  
  
Nakago cleared his throat. "Well, since I've gotten everyone's attention, I would like to introduce a 'lovely' lady who will be joining us from now on. You will be obeying her orders as well as mine. In fact, she's currently with us right now..."  
  
I looked around confused. There was no one besides the seishis and Lady Yui. Was Nakago out of his mind?

* * *

Yui:  
  
I looked around. There was no one.  
  
'I definitely don't have time for jokes!' I thought angrily. 'Here I am, deprived of my sleep and Nakago wasting my precious time!'  
  
I folded my arms, not noticing that MY shadow was slowing creeping up my legs.  
  
'Something is tickling my feet!' I was getting more and more irritated by the minute. I looked down and screamed.  
  
MY shadow was now advancing upwards, covering me in its darkness. Half of me was missing, no, covered by my own shadow!  
  
"Lady Yui!" Suboshi cried out. He struggled in his chair. He was acting as if he was tied to the chair.  
  
I shot a look at Nakago. "Nakago! Unhand me now!" I ordered. I screamed even more as the shadow moved up and up... What was going on?! At this rate, I'll be covered in my own shadow!!! I looked desperately at my seishis, but no one came forward to help me. No one... It was like at that time when I was...  
  
Raped.  
  
"Hanase!!! Help me, now!!!"  
  
No one moved.  
  
Are all my seishis, destined to protect me, leaving me behind now? Why?! Why won't they help me?! Why won't anyone move?! What was going on?!  
  
'Why isn't Miaka helping?' a deep seductive voice whispered in my ear. I froze. Who, no, what was that? Was it...  
  
Masaka!  
  
My own shadow is talking to me?  
  
'Why?' my shadow asked again.  
  
I struggled to think of an answer. My mind was blank. All I could think of was to escape the clutches of my shadow, which now had stopped advancing upwards. Only my neck and head were visible. The rest were underneath the shadow.  
  
'Is it because she is cuddling up with her beloved Tamahome?' the shadow asked.  
  
'Tsk, tsk... I pity you. The friends you have... Sad little miko... All alone...'  
  
Rage and hatred filled me. I felt hot. No, it wasn't hot in the room but I was hot, filled with a burning desire to drown Miaka in a pool of her own blood. See her die in my arms, tortured, die a slow painful death.  
  
Die, die, die, die....  
  
I gasped as my shadow detached itself from me and began to materialize.  
  
The seishis, except for Nakago, all collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. It was as if they were being strangled and glued to the chair by an unknown force for the past minute.  
  
I looked at the black hooded figure standing before me.  
  
IT laughed, it's voice crackling.  
  
"Nakago chose his miko well. Fit enough to summon HIM. So easily agitated," IT said evilly. " Filled with hatred, I love it! Seiryuu no miko, Yui, it's a pleasure to be working with you!" IT laughed again.  
  
Two pale hands shot out from underneath the black cloak. The hands removed the hood to reveal a pale looking woman. She had long black hair and wore a gold head band with ancient carvings on it. Her lips were red, dark red, like blood. Her nails were long and painted black.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know about me?" I demanded.  
  
The lady smirk. "Watashi wa....."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Konan palace, the Suzaku seishis were having troubles of their own.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I had just bumped into Chichiri a few minutes ago. We both went up to the third storey, where all the bedrooms were. Hotohori, whom we met along the way, joined us as well.  
  
"Chichiri? Does it seems to you that we're not moving at all?" I asked.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Chichiri asked bewildered.  
  
"As in, how many flights of stairs have we climbed?" I asked panting. I was getting tired from all that running.  
  
"Anou... Ten?"  
  
"Right. And what storey are the bedrooms located?"  
  
"Third, why do you ask?" Hotohori replied as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
"How many flights of stairs should we be climbing?"  
  
"Six?"  
  
Realisation dawned.  
  
"You mean we're running up and down in circles? How is that possible? An endless flight of stairs?!" Hotohori exclaimed, irritated.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Listen, let's just retrace back our steps... What happened to the stairs?" Chichiri asked timidly as he pointed to the flight of stairs behind us.  
  
"The stairs... Is it me or has it gotten longer?"  
  
"This must be a joke!!! Stairs don't stretch!!!" Hotohori exclaimed. To prove it, he began walking downwards. But for some strange reason, no matter how many steps he walked, he still remained the same distance from us.  
  
"What is going on?" Chichiri asked as he looked at me worriedly.  
  
All three of us stared at each other. Just then, a scream filled the air. It sounded like...  
  
"YUKIKO!!!"  
  
The three of us rushed down the stairs. Strangely, no matter how fast we were or how much distance we covered, we never reached to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Frustrated, Hotohori pulled out his sword. "Stand back," he ordered. Hotohori slashed a nearby wall. To everyone's amazement, there was another layer of wall just underneath it.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know palace walls are that thick," I commented.  
  
"They aren't!" Hotohori slashed another wall, only to reveal another layer beneath it.  
  
What was going on???

* * *

Miaka:  
  
I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I stood rooted to the spot as fear filled me. Hotohori darted out his tongue. Tamahome took a step closer. No matter what I tried, my feet refused to budge. 'Someone help me!!!' my mind screamed.  
  
"Suzaku no miko, Miaka... It's your turn!!!" cackled Tamahome as he wrapped his tongue around my neck. His grip got tighter and tighter.  
  
"Can't... Breathe..." I gasped for air. Placing my hands on his slippery wet tongue, I tried with all my strength to remove it. But all my efforts were in vain.  
  
Just when all was lost, Yukiko came along. She froze when she saw me. Then, she opened her mouth to scream.  
  
"Yuki... Ko... Go... Get help!!!" I screamed at her. But Yukiko didn't move. She just stood there, her mouth hanging in the air.  
  
"Nani? Why... What are you?!" Yukiko asked as she took several steps back.  
  
Hotohori turned to face her, sniffing the air. "Ah... Sweet scent of a woman... Stained and dirty.... That's what makes blood even thicker..." Hotohori smacked his lips, looking lustfully at Yukiko.  
  
"No... Don't!!!" Yukiko whimpered as Hotohori pushed her and pinned her to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kutou, Nakago continued his meeting with the Seiryuu seishis.

* * *

Soi:  
  
Smirking, the lady revealed her identity. "Watashi wa Motoki. I am the powerful sorceress who came from a far away place. I have made a deal with Nakago. I will be helping you on your quest to defeat the Suzaku seishis. In return, I want..."  
  
I held my breath as I waited for her to continue her sentence.  
  
"Hikari."

* * *

Nuriko:  
  
I yawned. Usually, 'playing' with Tamahome and Tasuki, (as in beating the crap out of them) was fun. But tonight... Something seemed wrong. It was as if guilt was tugging at the strings of my heart. There was something I needed to know urgently. But I just couldn't figure it out. What was it that was disturbing me tonight?  
  
"Hey Nuri..." began Tasuki when I punched him in the face.  
  
"Don't scare me like that baka!!!" I shouted at him. Somewhere in the background, Tamahome laughed. I smiled, seeing Tamahome laughing and smiling again. I meant, it was hard on him... His family being killed in front of him and all... Although it was late in the night, I found both of them drinking sake in Tasuki's room and decided to join them.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me..." Tamahome said as he tried to control his laughing. "I need to ask Hikari and Amiboshi... On why they were at my house this morning..." Tamahome burst out laughing again due to drinking too much sake. Thank Suzaku I only drank two cups so far unlike the both of them, gulping down pitchers of sake one after another.  
  
"Hhmmm? Hikari and Amiboshi you say? I thought Amiboshi wasn't allowed to go out?" I asked thoughtfully.  
  
Tasuki nodded vigorously.  
  
"What do you mean by that anyway?" Tasuki asked, his speech slurred.  
  
"Oh," Tamahome cleared his throat. "Hikari... And Amiboshi... My dad," Tamahome began to sob. "Said that both of them came to my house this morning to inform him of his arrival to the palace. And, he said that a Seiryuu seishi attacked them but Hikari saved everyone...." Tamahome was crying like a little child now.  
  
Grinning, Tasuki walked over holding his iron fan.  
  
'WHACK!!!!!!'  
  
"What cha do that for baka?!" Tamahome shouted rudely at Tasuki whose face was now as red as a tomato from all that drinking and laughing.  
  
"Awww... Cheer up, Tama!" Tasuki burst out laughing upon seeing the large bruise on Tamahome's forehead.  
  
I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tasuki asked me.  
  
"To find Hikari. I've got a bad feeling about this..." With that, I left the room.

* * *

Narrator:  
  
Somewhere in Konan, a little thirteen year old brunette was looking at the stars.  
  
"Oh no... This can't be good..." Shaking his head, the brunette walked over to his large shelf filled with countless of scrolls. Pulling out a long old scroll he looked at it in distress.  
  
"So I'm right. The stars are really showing a bad sign... About the Suzaku no miko... She must be in danger!!!" He hurriedly left the room. Grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a note with his paintbrush, he ran to the stables. He walked towards a small pony, the only animal that he knew how to ride. Slowly guiding it out of the stable, he couldn't help but to glance at the stars again. Stars were never wrong. And he wasn't wrong in his reading too. Something bad was going to happen.  
  
Silently praying that Suzaku would look after him and his family, he bid his mother farewell, he climbed on his little brown pony and galloped away, heading towards the capital, where the palace was located.  
  
Narrator:  
  
An old frail woman woke up from her sleep. She knew she felt something. Glancing out of the window from her bed, she saw a thirteen year old brunette galloping away on his beloved pony. She was sure that she heard him biding him farewell. Mothers were sensitive to their children. She not only heard it, she felt it.  
  
Placing her skinny hand over her heart, she prayed to the great Suzaku for protection over her little boy. A tiny drop of tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Farewell my son. May Suzaku bless you as you fulfil your destiny as a seishi..." the woman whispered softly for she knew that his chances of survival in fulfilling his destiny as a seishi were slim. Too slim in fact. He was too young, not even of proper age. He just had to go...  
  
"Take care... I'll be waiting for your return..."  
  
"Suzaku seishi..." She closed her eyes as an image of her youngest son filled her mind.  
  
"Chiriko..."  
  
Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that that was the last time she would ever get to see her son alive again.

* * *

Narrator:  
  
Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew it was not filial of him to leave his poor frail mother alone without giving her a proper goodbye. No, it wasn't right. Demo, he placed all of his trust into the hands of his older brother to take care of their mother. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, he focused on his destination. He had to get there in time. He just HAD to!!! There was not much time to lose.  
  
Glancing back for the very last time, he whispered his mother's name. For some reason, he thought he heard his mother's voice. 'It must be the wind...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wait for me, Suzaku no miko..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I love you, okaa-san..." he whispered softly, his voice barely louder than a mouse squeaking.  
  
For some strange reason, he knew he would never get to see her face again.

* * *

Author's note: A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!  
  
If someone paid me a dollar for ever single time I said I didn't own Fushigi Yuugi, I would be living on a resort with all the riches in the world by now.  
  
So, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi now... But next week, vengeance will be mine!!!!!!!  
  
BWA HA HA!!!!  
  
Okay, enough of the crap. Firstly, I would like to thank all my readers. You guys are soooooo good to me!!!!! And, let's invite a new reviewer to the list, Cassper!!! Thank you all!!!!  
  
And no, I won't be telling who died in the later chapters or how they die. So wait in agony my readers!!!! BWA HA HA!!!! I know I'm mean but I have to keep the air of mystery to attract more readers don't I? And, I'm sure we all know who is the little brunette boy don't we? No second guesses. So, how was his introduction? I knew Kristen wanted a good introduction for Chiriko. Such a coincidence that this chapter too is dedicated to you!!!! So tell me what you think about his introduction okay?  
  
A point I wish to highlight: In many stories, I couldn't help to notice that Chiriko got very little parts. So, I'm trying my best not to ignore him in my story. So if I do, please do inform me!!! Arigatou minna-san!!!!!  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Okaa-san – Mother


	13. Goodbyes and Hellos

* * *

( Author's Note: Congratulations to the lucky reviewer, DaBoring1 !!! You're the lucky reviewer who gets this chapter dedicated to you!!! For the others, do not despair!!! Your turn is soon!!! Note: Everything was picked randomly.)

* * *

Chapter 13: Goodbyes and Hellos

* * *

Narrator:  
  
While the two Suzaku seishis and the Suzaku oracle struggled to find a way out, their priestess and the Seiryuu oracle were in danger. Meanwhile, back at the Kutou palace, Motoki, the Seiryuu no miko and her seishis were observing everything through a large crystal ball.

* * *

Yui:  
  
I stared at the large crystal ball on the wooden table. 'How on earth did Motoki keep this large ball underneath that cloak?' I wondered as several blur images began to form in the crystal ball. I stared harder as the images slowly got clearer. Aren't they... They...  
  
"What are the Suzaku seishis doing in your crystal ball?" I asked as I frowned at the images shown. Why was the Emperor of Konan slashing the wall of his palace?  
  
Motoki simply smirked.  
  
"Observe, Lady Yui," Nakago said coldly.  
  
I watched in amusement as the Konan emperor made a fool of himself by slashing the wall. It was crumbling and cracks were beginning to show on the wooden staircases.  
  
"Persistent fool," I heard Tomo muttered.  
  
"Nakago, what is the meaning of this?" Soi asked as she glanced at Motoki.  
  
Motoki placed her hand on Nakago's shoulder as she replied, "My dear, can't you see? The seishis are being put to a test. I want to see how fast they are at thinking and what are their method of attacking and solving problems. This way, we can easily predict their movements for any future battles." Using her another free hand, she snapped her fingers and the images immediately changed.  
  
My eyes got bigger and rounder as Miaka appeared in the crystal. She was trying to fend off a horrible looking demon. There was a muffled scream behind her and a lot of snorting and hissing. The two monsters closely resembled a cross-over of a pig and a large lizard. And... I stared even harder than before that I thought my eyes were going to pop out.  
  
"Tamahome?" I asked confused. "Nani... What the hell did you do to him?!" I asked angrily as I stood up, pushing the chair violently backwards. I looked at Motoki accusingly.  
  
"What did you do to Tamahome?!" I demanded again, this time my voice louder.  
  
Suboshi's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Lady Yui... Don't do anything rash... Onegai..." Suboshi pleaded. I snatched back my hand while giving him a disgusted look.  
  
"Lady Yui, look closely. That isn't Tamahome. That's a monster that slightly resemble him, that's all," Miboshi said in a low and mysterious tone.  
  
I refused to look at the crystal ball. "Whatever," I replied rudely as I folded my arms. "Nakago, if all you wanted to do was to make me watch at Miaka's stupidity, then forget it. I'm going back to sleep!" I stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind me.  
  
I jogged back to my room, my mind filled with thoughts of Miaka.  
  
Doushite?  
  
Why was it that every time I'm around Nakago I felt so much anger? And why was it that when I'm alone, I felt so guilty? Why? Was he controlling me? No, he can't do that. He wouldn't! He promised to take care of me. Why would he control me? He had no reason to!  
  
The moment I got into my room, I jumped onto my big soft bed. A faint breeze blew through an open window. I got up with the intention of closing the window. But instead, I ended up staring at the nearly full moon. It would be sunrise in a few hours. I sighed. Everything was just so...  
  
Confusing.  
  
And I was getting tired.  
  
Tired of being so cold and distant.  
  
Tired of trying to outdo Miaka in everything.  
  
Just so tired.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
And now we have Motoki.  
  
What was Nakago planning to do?  
  
My mind was in a swirl. I opened my eyes that were getting moist from the tears that forming.  
  
"Miaka..."

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
I watched pathetically as Hotohori tried smashing the wall in vain. Just then, I could feel an evil presence surrounding us.  
  
"Chichiri!" Hikari said urgently behind me. "Do you..."  
  
The presence was so powerful that even Hotohori could feel it.  
  
"Something... Is watching us..." Hotohori murmured.

* * *

Nuriko:  
  
I slowly walked towards Hikari's bedroom. What if what Tamahome said was true? Would that mean she would get punished by Hotohori? What about Amiboshi? Will he get an even heavier sentence than before?  
  
Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
I knocked on her door again, this time louder and harder. "Hikari?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Where could that girl had gone to? Sunrise was in a couple of hours. Could she had gone for a walk? Or out with Amiboshi again? Worried, I went to Amiboshi's room. The door was opened slightly. I peeked inside. Underneath the bright moonlight, I could see him curled up in a ball, fast asleep. He was clutching a small crystal ball of some sort. Well, at least he's inside his room. But Hikari...  
  
If Hikari wasn't in her room, where could she be? The kitchen? The bathroom? The garden? I tried searching for her in vain but she was no where to be found. I tried Mitsukake's room. Who knows, she could be there to help him or something...  
  
"HIKARI?!" I burst opened the door.  
  
Mitsukake who was dozing off in a chair woke up suddenly. "What is it Nuriko? You'll wake up the kids," Mitsukake rubbed his eyes. I looked at the three little kids asleep on his bed.  
  
"Have you seen Hikari? It's urgent!" I panted.  
  
It took Mitsukake a couple of seconds to digest everything. "Hikari? Anou... No, I haven't seen her since she left the room last night. Come to think of it, Chichiri has been away for quite some time now..."  
  
"Chichiri? What did Chichiri say before he left?"  
  
"Something about an evil presence..."  
  
I immediately rushed out of the room. What evil presence?! I couldn't feel anything!!! Why didn't Chichiri called for help? Was Hikari with him? Come to think of it, I haven't seen the Emperor either. Where were they and what was going on?!  
  
If Chichiri sensed something... I'm guessing that it's near Miaka's bedroom. Because I was in a hurry, I decided to use a staircase to the far left of the corridor. The staircase was hardly used because that area was extremely quiet and isolated. Everyone rather use the common staircase on the right. Wanting to save time, I pushed away all the ridiculous and wild thoughts of rumours of a ghost haunting the staircase and used it.  
  
Half-way down the staircase, the world went black.

* * *

Yukiko:  
  
I struggled to get the hideous monster off me. Its disgusting tongue darted in and out, sometimes licking my neck and covering it with yucky sticky saliva.  
  
Why wasn't anyone helping?  
  
I could hear Miaka screaming her head off. The monster now had pinned Miaka against the wall. How could Miboshi be doing this?! Wait, no... It can't be Miboshi! Miboshi wouldn't attack me. Then, who... Or what, sent them?!  
  
Just when I was about to lose hope, I heard a tune. A soft and sweet tune. The monsters stopped what they were doing. I looked around trying to find the source of the music. It seems to be coming from the direction of the palace gates. Who was that saviour?  
  
Amiboshi?  
  
I tried listening harder this time.  
  
Iie, it wasn't, couldn't be Amiboshi. Amiboshi's music wasn't as high pitched as this.  
  
I looked at the monsters. It was as if they were in a trance. All of a sudden, they burst out screeching. I covered my ears. I tried to crawl towards Miaka hoping that the monsters, while in distress, wouldn't notice me.  
  
Miaka sat slumped against the wall, covering her ears. She looked like a child who was having nightmares. I suppose, in a way, this was a nightmare too. Miaka let a small whimper escape from her lips.  
  
The monster that resembled Tamahome stopped screeching and fell down with a loud thud. 'Hotohori' however was determined to get either one of us. He was much more stronger than Tamahome since he seemed to be able to withstand the music and stop screeching. With a snarl, it lunged forward, it's limbs outstretched to grab anything that came within its grasp. Miaka, managed to dodge him. I was the unlucky one. Grabbing my wrist tightly, it began chanting in a weird language that I couldn't understand.  
  
I watched in horror as black mist started to cover the both of us.  
  
'This is the end of me...' I thought as the mist cut off my air supply thus bringing my world into darkness.

* * *

Chiriko:  
  
I panted. I was totally breathless. I had been blowing onto a leaf which I plucked from a young plant for the past two minutes. I prayed again to the great Suzaku, hoping that the music which I had poured most of my ki into had helped the miko and the seishis.  
  
I had tried getting entering the palace but was stopped by the guards. I pleaded and begged for them to let me pass to no avail. Out of frustration at the guards stupidity, I had plucked the leaf and began playing. I could feel my character glowing brightly on my right foot. The fools, don't they know every second counted and meant a matter between life and death?! Now, I could only hope that I wasn't too late and my music had helped the miko somehow.

* * *

Motoki:  
  
I watched in amusement at the fools of Konan. Some saviour they were. More like a bunch of morons who didn't know any better. The wicked smile on my lips got bigger as my two lizard like minions, no, slaves, pounced on the miko and the blue haired Seiryuu Oracle. I found it amusing that the Seiryuu Oracle did not know how to defend herself or to attack the monsters. It wasn't surprising to me that her ki level was extremely low.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Weak.  
  
My smile was turned into a frown as my slaves screeched in horror at the music being played.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Someone...  
  
An outsider, perhaps, whom Nakago hasn't yet informed me of. The amount of ki being placed into the music was pathetically low but it was more than enough to do a lot of damage to my weak slaves. I watched in horror as my first slave dropped down to the ground dead. The second however, chose to remain standing and to actually grab one of the girls. Succeeding in getting hold of the Seiryuu Oracle, he teleported himself out of the place.  
  
'Damn! I've been made a fool! How could I underestimate them?!' I thought as hatred and plots of revenge started forming in her head.  
  
"Beware, Suzaku seishis......"  
  
"I will get Hikari......." Motoki swore as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

Author's notes:  
  
Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I didn't update in like the longest time ever was because I was so busy!!!! Gomen!!!! I'll try to have my updates quicker next time!!! Oh yeah, I don't owe FY no matter how many times I wish upon a shooting star.


	14. Flashbacks

* * *

(And this chapter is dedicated to.... chri26!!! Congratulations!!! Don't worry, the next few chapters will be dedicated to the other readers as well, so wait patiently!!!)

* * *

Chapter 14: Flashbacks

* * *

Nuriko:  
  
I woke up feeling dizzy. "What happened?" I muttered as I felt a damp, cold cloth being placed on my head.  
  
"Sshhh... Just get some sleep, Nuriko," the person said. I opened my eyes to look at my caretaker. "Hikari?"  
  
Hikari smiled gently. "Don't worry, everything is under control. Just get some sleep. You must be tired."  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. So Hikari was safe. Why should I get suspicious of her? She's a kind girl. All I could remember was rushing down the stairs and being unconscious. Matte! Being unconscious? What happened?! I certainly didn't hit or bumped into anything. And I certainly am sure that I didn't fell down the stairs. Hikari got up to leave. My hand shot out to grab Hikari's clothing.  
  
"Matte! Hikari! I need to ask something! How did you find me? And why were you and..."  
  
"Chichiri, Hotohori and I were having an early morning walk when we found you laying unconscious at the bottom of the staircase," Hikari interrupted.  
  
"What about the evil presence?!" I asked with urgency in my voice.  
  
"What evil presence? Nuriko, you seriously need to rest. Everything is safe. So stop worrying, okay?" Hikari gently removed my hand from her sleeve and tucked me in. "Oyasumi nasai, Nuriko," She left the room.  
  
I took a quick glance at the window. Streaks of bright orange sunshine shone through the window covering the entire of Konan in its glory.  
  
Matte!!!  
  
Sunshine?!  
  
It's morning?!  
  
Why did she say good night for?! Jumping out of the bed, I put on my shoes and gave a big yawn. Why was I so tired? I look at the inviting pillow. Getting some sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. Kicking off my shoes, I plopped on the big soft bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I left the room hurriedly. Closing the wooden doors behind me, I heaved a sigh of relief. At the same time, I felt guilty. I was lying to Nuriko. About the evil presence...  
  
How did he know?  
  
Besides Hotohori, Chichiri, Miaka and the new seishi Chiriko and me, there wasn't anyone else who had experienced anything strange.  
  
Miaka had been attacked by a monster. Tamahome and Tasuki were drunk. Mitsukake was looking after the kids and Chiriko was currently resting in his room. Amiboshi was sleeping. Yukiko was somewhere in the palace, I think.  
  
Could it be...

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
_  
Hikari:  
  
I sighed. We were getting nowhere.  
  
"Chichiri, can't you teleport us out of this place?" Hotohori asked tiredly.  
  
Chichiri firmly shook his head. "Gomen, but I can't do that. If we're in another world of some sort, it would be too dangerous for me to do such a trick that requires a large amount of ki. Besides, we should be aware that right now, we're in the enemy's territory," Chichiri reminded.  
  
Hotohori looked at me. I shook my head. "Gomen."  
  
We all sighed. Just then, Hotohori pointed at a blur figure that stood at the top of the stairs. Purple hair, pink clothes...  
  
"NURIKO!!!" All of us cried enthusiastically. Nuriko took a step forward.  
  
"Dame!!! Nuriko, don't!!!" I shouted, frantically waving my hands hoping that he would notice.  
  
"Why can't Nuriko enter to save us?" Hotohori asked confused.  
  
"Because there's a possibility of him being trapped here with us!" Chichiri informed.  
  
Everyone started to shout out his name but it was in vain. Nuriko began climbing down the stairs, still unable to see us. Half-way down, Nuriko was covered by a thin layer of black aura.  
  
"Nuriko!" Chichiri cried worriedly. "He's entering the portal!!!"  
  
Nuriko stopped for a moment, looking at our direction, confused. "Nuriko, can you see us?" Hotohori asked loudly.  
  
Without answering, the purple head collapsed.  
  
"NURIKO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hotohori rushed forward to catch him. Chichiri and I rushed over to the unconsciousness Nuriko who now laid in Hotohori's arms. "Nuriko, daijoubu ka? Nuriko?! Answer me, onegai!!!" Hotohori pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Chichiri placed a hand on Hotohori's shoulder. "Daijoubu. Nuriko just fainted, that's all." He turned to me with a worried look. "Anou... The black aura..."  
  
"I don't know what it was... But whatever it is, it must have caused Nuriko to faint. Anou, Chichiri, do you think that it has something to do with the portal's doorway?"  
  
Chichiri silently nodded. "I suppose.... It could be possible that the black aura covers the person entering the portal".  
  
Just when all hope seemed lost, a faint melody of a leaf flute could be heard.  
  
We all looked around trying to trace the source of the sweet music. I closed my eyes and listen harder. The music.....  
  
The ki in the music......  
  
Of both pure heart and soul.....  
  
Just then, the surroundings seemed to melt away. My eyes fluttered open to see a new surrounding, this time, the wall Hotohori slashed was destroyed and the stairs had some deep cracks. "Chichiri, do you think..."  
  
Chichiri stood up smiling and outstretched his hand to me. "Hai. We've returned. Hotohori, go find Mitsukake to help Nuriko. In the mean time, Hikari and I will go find Miaka."  
  
I took his hand and both of us dashed like mad rabbits in fear for the miko's life.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
We found Miaka leaning against a pillar for support. Her face was as white as a sheet and she sat there, shaking in fear. "Miaka, daijoubu ka? Miaka?!"  
  
Miaka didn't answer but just pointed to a dead body of a monster. I went over to have a look. The monster had close resemblance to Tamahome and looked like a crossbreed between a lizard which had a snout of a pig and fangs of a cobra. I bent forward and touched its scaly skin. I gasped when it evaporated into black mist and disappeared. "Nani?! Masaka..." I murmured. How was it possible that a solid being could evaporate? How was it possible that such a hideous monster could know where the miko was? Who, no, what sent this creature?!  
  
I turned around to see Chichiri carrying a fainted miko in his arms. "She fainted," Chichiri informed me, "Shocked, I guess."  
  
I silently nodded. "Chichiri, what about the music?"  
  
"Not now. We have to get Miaka to Mitsukake. She has some nasty bruises".

* * *

Chichiri:  
  
I began heading towards Mitsukake's room. I too wanted to know more about the music but there was another much more important matter in my hands right now. The safety of the miko.  
  
The music...  
  
Could it be...  
  
Suzaku seishi...  
  
Chiriko?

* * *

Chiriko:  
  
"Let me in! I need to see the emperor urgently!!!" I said urgently.  
  
"Do you have an appointment, kid?" asked a guard who had a long bushy brown beard.  
  
I shook my head. 'There's only one way to prove to them,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Boku wa Suzaku seishi Chiriko. If you do not let me pass, the miko will DIE," I stressed on the last word of my sentence.  
  
The two guards looked at each other. "Prove it," the second guard said.  
  
Taking the leaf from before, I began to play a tune. I could feel my foot getting warm but...  
  
My character didn't appear.  
  
'Uso...' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well, well, fancy you lying, kid. Little kids like you should be in bed by now," chuckled one of the guards.  
  
"Dame!"  
  
The guards turned around to see a young lady with red hair rushing towards them. "You will not turn away this young boy!" She instructed. The guards stepped aside and bowed politely at the young lady. She walked up to me and bent down to look at me at eye level. Smiling, she placed a hand on my forehead. I gasped as I saw her hand glow red and my character on my foot glow brightly without any reason. The character faded after a few seconds and she removed her hand.  
  
"Were you the one who played the music?" the girl asked cheerfully.  
  
I nodded shyly.  
  
"Well then, follow me. I'll bring you to see the emperor," grabbing my wrist, she began dragging me away. A loud grunt followed by a whine brought everyone's attention to my short pony. "Yours?" She asked as she pointed to my pony.  
  
"Hai, ojou-san," I answered.  
  
"Guards, please help me to keep the pony in the barn," she turned to face me. "I'm Hikari," she bowed politely. "I'm the Suzaku oracle. I've been summoned to protect you and your fellow seishis as well as the miko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzaku seishi, Chiriko".  
  
I could only stare at her. I was at a total loss of words for once. Suzaku oracle? Here? Now?  
  
"Come and follow me inside. It's warmer there and you can meet the rest of the seishis there," she got up and began walking away. I quickly followed her.

* * *

Hotohori:  
  
Mitsukake did a quick check up on Nuriko and healed Miaka. He then advised them to get some rest. I sighed. I was so worried for everyone's safety. If I failed to protect those close to me, how can I protect an entire nation?!  
  
"Heika-sama, daijoubu ka?" Mitsukake's question snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Daijoubu. Just tired," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Hhmm..." Mitsukake walked over to where I was sitting. He placed a hand on my forehead.  
  
"Well, you have no fever but you need a lot of rest. Everything is fine now so just get some sleep," he advised.  
  
"Get some sleep, Hotohori. You must be tired after the entire incident," Chichiri added.  
  
I nodded. "Thank you for your advice. Rest assured, I will get some rest but first, I need to tell my advisors to cancel all meetings. I don't want anyone to bother me in my beauty sleep," I flicked a strand of hair away from my face. "Aren't I beautiful? But all the trouble Kutou has been bringing is giving me some nightmares... I must take care of myself or I'll end up as ugly as Taiit-sikun...."  
  
Chichiri and Mitsukake sweatdropped.  
  
I got up from my chair and straighten my robes before heading towards my throne room.  
  
A few minutes later at the throne room...  
  
"And please cancel all meetings for today. I need to catch up on my beauty sleep," I announced to my advisors. Some of my advisors were yawning from being woken up so early. Glancing out of the window, I could see tiny streaks of bright sunshine peeking over the horizon.  
  
All of a sudden, Hikari barged in with a short boy trailing her.  
  
The boy looked like he was no older than eight. He had light brown hair which was tied up in a high ponytail. He wore a green robe and immediately bowed down when he saw me.  
  
"Please rise, young one. And what brings you here so early in the morning?" I asked.  
  
The little boy rose up slowly. He looked up to see me then, as if afraid he had done something wrong, he quickly looked down again. Upon seeing that the boy was unable to answer my question, Hikari decided to answer for him.  
  
"Hotohori," several old advisors gasped at the fact that Hikari didn't address me with a 'sama'. "This boy played the music that saved our lives and helped the miko. He is young Chiriko," Hikari said, glaring back at the advisors who were staring at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai".  
  
"Fine then," I waved to a row of servants standing at the side, signalling them to come forward. "Bring Chiriko to his room. I would like to retreat to my bedroom now. Please inform me of any updates after I wake up," I got up and left the room.  
  
_END OF FLASHBACKS_

* * *

Hikari:  
  
I yawned. I might as well go to sleep. After all, everyone else were resting too, weren't they?

* * *

Meanwhile in Kutou...

* * *

Narrator:  
  
Motoki scanned the dark room, looking for a suitable candidate. "You," she said as she pointed to a large werewolf twice the size of an average man. The werewolf snarled, baring its fangs dripping with poisonous saliva. The interesting thing about the werewolf was that it had two heads instead of one. Another creation by the great Motoki herself. It cautiously approached Motoki and bowed down before her as a sign of respect.  
  
"Kill the pathetic family of Suzaku seishi Chiriko..."

* * *

Author's note's:  
  
Once again, I do not owe Fushigi Yuugi unless a kind reviewer out there buys it from Yuu Wasate and give it to me as a Christmas present, no.  
  
Gomen minna for the long update!!! You see... It's the holidays and I thought I'd pay attention to my other life besides anime and fanfiction, as in my social life. So, I caught up with my boring life and here I am. Okay, not so boring since I have a very interesting 'problem' that's happening right now. But other than that, no. Okay, to make up for the previous long update, I did a long chapter for this one. I'm so sorry if this one is boring but I'll try to fasten up the pace in the next chapter.  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Dame – Stop  
  
Oyasumi nasai – Good night  
  
Matte – Wait  
  
Boku wa Suzaku shichi seishi Chiriko – I am Suzaku seishi Chiriko.  
  
Heika –sama – Your majesty


	15. Explanations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This chapter is dedicated to evening-twilight!!! Hooray for you!!! So, I think we have one more reviewer to go. Then this dedication thing is done..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Explanations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I yawned. Meditating after I woke up didn't help calm me down at all. Instead, I could feel my senses become duller and actually dozing off every now and then. I got up from my 'yoga-like' sitting position. I took a deep breath of fresh evening air. "Chichiri?" I turned around.  
  
"Hikari? What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the serious look on her face.  
  
"Anou.... I was wondering if you could.... I mean, can I accompany you? Or are you busy right now?" Hikari asked shyly.  
  
I nodded. "Right now would be fine. Why don't we sit at one of the garden shelters for a while?"  
  
"Hai". I began leading the way to the nearest shelter in the garden. The shelter was a small sheltered place that had a two benches. It was meant for bird watching and for anyone to enjoy the beautiful scenery. Hikari sat on one of the benches.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" I asked as I took the seat beside her. She shook her head.  
  
"Chichiri? I was wondering if you could answer this question for me.... From what I heard from the others, you always wore your mask. You know the one with narrow eyes and a big smile? By why did you stop wearing it? I know I said it was silly but I didn't mean that you should take off your mask. I was just a stranger whom you just met. Why take me so seriously? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings at that time. It just came out of my mouth....." I placed a finger on her lips to stop her from rambling off. I looked at her, her face filled with worry and a guilt.  
  
"Hikari, I don't blame you for anything. Taking off the mask had nothing to do with whatever you said. It was just that when I first wore it, I swore to myself that if someone didn't like it, I would immediately take it off and just show the true me. You don't have to blame yourself. It was my decision. I was merely keeping my promise. Strangers? We're not strangers now are we?" I answered.  
  
Hikari blinked in surprise. She removed my finger from her lips before continuing again. "Oh, I see. And there's one more tiny thing.... Anou.... You don't mind me asking do you?"  
  
"Go on".  
  
"I met Nuriko on my way to my room this afternoon. Since I'm pretty new here.... I decided to ask Nuriko to tell me more about you guys. Nuriko had nothing but good things to say of you.... But he did mention something..... He said something about you no longer saying....." Hikari hesitated before continuing. "No da?" She asked confused.  
  
I chuckled. "Nani? Did I get it wrong? What's so funny?" Hikari tried recalling again what Nuriko had told her previously.  
  
"Nothing. No da?" I burst out laughing again. "You see, when I was training with Taiit-sikun, her little helpers called Nyans wanted me to say something funny to match my funny looking mask. So the phrase 'na no da' was invented. It soon became a habit but after I took off the mask, I simply stopped using it. Wouldn't it be strange for a grown up man saying such ridiculous things? But sometimes I catch myself using it. Old habits die hard, I guess da," I answered cheerfully.  
  
"You just said it!" Hikari insisted.  
  
"Oh, I did? Sorry no da!!!" I replied in a high pitched voice.  
  
We both burst out laughing.  
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down and to stop laughing. "Hikari," I said in a much more serious tone this time, "I think it's my turn to ask you something. Why, did you save me from Nakago and risk your life for a stranger, someone whom you just met?"  
  
Hikari stopped laughing and frowned a little when I asked her this. "Simple," she finally answered. "Because I was destined to".  
  
Destined to? Destiny..... If she wasn't the oracle, would she have done the same? Or would she have selfishly save herself instead? But then again, it was because of destiny that I met her..... Destiny....... One word could mean so much, change so much.......  
  
"Chichiri?" I snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, I've got something else to ask you," I gently grabbed her wrists, exposing her two bandaged hands. "What happened? I believe you didn't tell me the reason yet. And don't tell me you fell. But it's amazing that you can hide such a thing from us all this while. I believe, that you attained the injury when you were helping Amiboshi with the 'spies' in the garden. I don't believe that. After all, if there was a spy, I would have sensed it and you would have some common sense to call for help, wouldn't you?" I said firmly.  
  
Hikari bit her lower lip. "Anou.... It's just a scratch. Besides, Amiboshi, Tasuki and you know about it so it can't be secret, can it? It's just....."  
  
Hikari:  
  
I bit my lower lip. How was I going to answer his question? "Anou.... It's just a scratch. Besides, Amiboshi, Tasuki and you know about it so it can't be secret, can it? It's just....."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Betsune. I'm.... If I told you the truth, would you scold me?" I looked timidly into his eye.  
  
"Go right ahead. From the very beginning".  
  
I told about my special foresight ability. I had to confess about sneaking out in the wee early hours of the morning with Amiboshi. Pretty soon, the hold conversation became a confessing session. Chichiri didn't help one bit. He kept frowning or raising his eyebrow every now and then.  
  
"And so, that's it," I finished.  
  
"Sou ka?"  
  
"Honto!!!" I protested.  
  
"You haven't explained how or why Tasuki knew about your injury," Chichiri said seriously.  
  
Crap.  
  
I sighed. "Well, it goes on like this....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I listened to every single thing she said. I made sure she didn't miss out on any detail at all.  
  
"Tasuki did what?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Tasuki... He just thought that Amiboshi was trying to.... Get fresh with me.... Amiboshi just fell on me, that's all. Just a mistake," Hikari said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sou ka?"  
  
Tasuki..... Dense and blunt as usual.  
  
"Anou..... Isn't it dinner time already? We better go before Miaka finishes up everything!!!" Hikari got up and hurriedly left.  
  
"Matte! Don't try to.... Never mind...." I sighed again before heading to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The large demonic wolf sniffed the air. Ah, the fresh scent of....  
  
Blood.  
  
Pure, innocent blood. It grinned. Time for some fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
"Itai!!!" complaint little Kohana, dropping her favourite doll. She had carelessly tripped over a rock while walking in the forest. Together with her older sister, they were collecting some wild sweet potato for breakfast tomorrow.  
  
"Kohana! Daijoubu ka?" Her older sister asked worriedly as she approached the little tyke.  
  
Kohana watched as the cut on her knee began to bleed. "Itai!" She burst into tears. "Onee-chan...."  
  
Her sister sighed. "C'mon, don't cry Kohana. It's a tiny cut. We'll get otou-san to see to your injuries later okay? C'mon, stand up now.... That's right gently...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wolf crept closer to the two girls, crouching down low. How long had it been since his last feast? Days? Months? Years? That's right.... Five hundred years ago..... How he longed to taste human flesh again. Sweet blood trickling down his throat. His claws dig deeper and deeper into the soft flesh, blood everywhere..... Moving into position, the werewolf pounced on his prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two young girls, fussing over the small injury didn't notice that something was lurking behind the nearby bushes. Neither did they hear the soft and low growl that came from the two headed werewolf.........  
  
Until it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka:  
  
I barely had any appetite to eat tonight's dinner. Usually, I would be chomping down the food, finishing a single dish in mere seconds. But now, I just chewed my rice slowly.  
  
"Has anyone seen Yukiko?" Hotohori asked suddenly.  
  
Everyone began looking around. It seemed that, everyone were so distracted by previous events that no one bothered about anything else.  
  
Yukiko......  
  
I jolted out of my seat. "Gomen nasai!!! I forgot to tell you that....."  
  
"That?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yukiko...... She got kidnapped...... By one of the monsters that got away......."  
  
Everyone looked shocked. They stopped eating, chopsticks left hanging in the air.  
  
"I suppose, the problem is worse that I thought. The Seiryuu seishis are serious about the entire thing. I don't think calling for an emergency meeting now would be wrong, would it?" Hotohori asked calmly.  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsukake:  
  
"Boku wa Suzaku shichi seishi Chiriko," the young brunette introduced himself timidly.  
  
"I think I've seen you before....." Hotohori leaned forward for a closer look. "Ah, that's right! You're the clever young boy who took the Civil Service examinations, aren't you? The youngest to take it, in fact.... How old are you again?" Hotohori asked delightfully.  
  
"Thirteen, heika-sama," Chiriko answered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sugoi! You're so clever!!! By any chance, can you take my examinations for me?" Miaka asked excitedly.  
  
"That depends, miko-sama...."  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat. "Please, let's get on with important stuff. Firstly, Miaka, you're sure that Yukiko has been captured?" Hotohori rubbed his temples.  
  
Miaka nodded grimly. "I'm sorry....."  
  
Nuriko, who was sitting beside her, tried comforting her. "There, there... It's all right, Miaka...."  
  
Hotohori turned to face Chichiri and Hikari. "Is it possible, that both of you can create a barrier around the entire palace? I want to prevent such incidents from happening again".  
  
"Perhaps, if both of us join our powers. But my best suggestion is that we all train ourselves to be even better than before. The Seiryuu seishis are very strong...." Chichiri answered.  
  
Hotohori nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"And we need to ask Taiit-sikun regarding the summoning of Suzaku too," added Chichiri.  
  
"That old hag again?!" Tasuki exclaimed sourly. Everyone turned to give him a glare that could kill a monster in mere seconds. Tasuki opened his mouth to shoot back at everyone but closed it instead. He slouched in his seat and sulked like a little boy.  
  
"Fine. Meeting dismissed. Oh yes, before that, I will allow a week of rest for everyone before we launch any attacks or plan anything," Hotohori leaned back against his chair.  
  
Everyone lighten up at the phrase 'a week of rest'. Tasuki, as usual, was the first to go out of the meeting room.  
  
After everyone left the room, Hotohori approached me asking, "By any chance Mitsukake, do you have any painkillers for headaches?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kutou place.......  
  
"Well, what's your latest information?" Nakago asked coldly.  
  
Yukiko looked at him in the eye. "Very little. You took me back too soon to gather any real information. But I have to say the Suzaku seishis are certainly dumb," Yukiko smiled slyly.  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Seiryuu scroll, destroyed? Ha, don't they know only you have access to it?"  
  
Even Nakago could help but to laugh at this comment.  
  
"This is certainly going to be interesting....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Konnichiwaa minna!!!!!! Anyway, I have to appologise for not being able to chat with some of you again. School started.... * groans * And so, I'm sooooo busy.... Especially since I've been nominated again.... Some stupid student leader thing. AGAIN. Wah, so many duties.........  
  
Fine, I admit, I was hoping that you guys could forget this part.... Man.....  
  
I DON'T own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
There? Happy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Onee-chan - Older sister  
  
Sugoi - Cool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Taiitsikun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Yo, minna! Alright, this chapter is dedicated to paws_bells!!! Yah! New reviewers, thank you!!! I love you guys!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Taiit-sikun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chirko:  
  
"Ready minna?" Chichiri asked as he took his kasa off his back.  
  
"Hai!" Everyone answered enthusiastically.  
  
I stared as Miaka jumped into Chichiri's kasa. "Nani..... Uso......" I whispered to myself.  
  
The other seishis followed suit. "Hey, Chichiri, you sure you mastered your landing? I ain't gonna land on a heap of people am I?" Tasuki asked worriedly.  
  
"Just get in, Tasuki," was the only reply he got before he jumped in.  
  
Chichiri turned to face me. "Well, Chiriko? I believe it's your turn now...."  
  
"De-Demo!!!!!! Minna..... In a hat?! A kasa?! How..... Masaka!!!!!!" I squealed as I stood rooted to the ground.  
  
Chichiri sighed before smiling kindly at me. "If this makes you feel better, I'll go with you". I watched in amazement as the kasa grew big enough to accommodate two people. He held it over both our heads before the kasa covered both of us. "Chotto!!!"  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "I'm gonna die......"  
  
Miaka:  
  
I looked around me. It's been such a long time since I've stepped into this place. When was the last time? It seemed eons ago........  
  
"IIITTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I shriek out in pain as something landed on me. And it got heavier.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
That wasn't my voice....  
  
"Tamahome no baka! Get off me now!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Can't! Your highness and Nuriko are on top!!!!!!!" Tamahome screamed back.  
  
In matter of seconds, everyone landed on top of the pile of mess. Chichiri and Chiriko who were at the top scrambled to help everyone off me. Finally, Tamahome out stretch his hand to me. I gladly it took.  
  
"Minna! Can you not do that again?!" I exclaimed angrily. Everyone merely pointed at Chichiri.  
  
"Nani?! You guys are so mean!!!" Chichiri whined.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud scream escaped from Chiriko's mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko:  
  
A loud screeching scream escaped from my throat. Nani.... What are these creatures?!  
  
I looked at one of them, who was tugging my sleeves. The other 'creature' floated in the air and tugged my ponytail. The creatures weren't like anything that I've ever seen before. They had neon green hair which was tied up in two bouncy ponytails. They wore a strange but cute pink costume. What surprised me the most was......  
  
THEY WERE HALF MY SIZE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shimatta! Am I really this short?!  
  
"Chichiri! Help me!!!! Onegai!!!!!" I pleaded. These 'creatures' that closely resembled young girls were so full of.....  
  
Innocence.  
  
And.....  
  
Cuteness......  
  
"GET OFF ME!!! GET OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered. Surprisingly, no one came to my aid. In fact, they were all laughing. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment.  
  
I could feel my self-confidence growing smaller and smaller with each passing second.  
  
Kami-sama......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
The hungry werewolf licked its lips. It simply loved the taste of pure innocence blood last night. But that meal of two young girls were hardly enough for an appetizer. It was still hungry. And now, after it had tasted human blood again, it craved for more.....  
  
Throwing back it's head, it let out a loud ear piercing howl.  
  
Unfortunately, now that it was early in the afternoon, it couldn't hunt. The afternoon rays were too bright for the sensitive eyes that had been kept in the darkness for so long. He had tried making the meal last as long as it could. But with two heads and rows of sharp canine teeth, the meal lasted for mere seconds. It had been hunting the entire previous night but to no avail. Grumbling, the werewolf retreated to its inactive form, hiding in its own shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki:  
  
I burst out laughing when I saw two young but weird looking girl playing with Chiriko, acting as if he was their toy.  
  
'SMACK!'  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!" I spun around, swearing that I would kill the person who did that. I screamed in fright at what I saw.  
  
An old lady with countless wrinkles wearing a stupid looking green dress stared back at me. She wore a golden headdress which held her long grey hair in place. Long pink ribbons floated around her protectively. And she was......  
  
Levitating?!  
  
Could this be......  
  
"ARE YOU THE SUNAKAKE-BABA CHICHIRI WAS TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
The only reply I received was another smack on my cheek.  
  
"Urusai!" The old lady commanded. "Nyans, stop fooling around!"  
  
The two bouncing girls giggled. "WE NYAN-NYAN. WE PLAY. WE FIX. TAIIT-SIKUN NEEDS FACIAL TREATMENT!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the Nyans loudly.  
  
I watched in amazement as the pink ribbons smacked them on the heads.  
  
"Taiit-sikun!" cried Miaka as she rushed forward. Miaka embraced the old floating lady who, was too proud to hug her back. Or was she too fat to hug back?  
  
Chichiri calmly walked towards her towards Taiit-sikun and bowed humbly. "Taiit-sikun, my comrades and I came here, hoping that you can help us," Chichiri informed politely.  
  
"Hpmh! That's all youngsters do nowadays. Always getting into trouble and seeking the old ones for help!" Taiit-sikun complaint. Gently pushing Miaka away, she turned to face the rest of us. "So what now?"  
  
Chichiri explained the previous events in detail. Taiit-sikun however, merely nodded her head.  
  
"That's it?!" She asked after Chichiri was done. "That's all you have to say? I thought you wanted my help for a real major thing like the death of the miko or something. But that's it?! All you want me to help you in is to tell you what to do?!"  
  
Miaka lowered her head, staring at the polished marble floor. "It's my fault. It's all mine. Please don't blame them......" Miaka whispered softly. She lifted her head up, showing the pair of eyes that always shone. But this time, it shone because of her tears.  
  
"Miaka...." Tamahome rushed to her side.  
  
Taiit-sikun sighed as a ribbon reached out and wiped away Miaka's tears. "I don't remember saying that I won't help, did I?"  
  
Miaka looked happily at Taiit-sikun. "So you will help?"  
  
Taiit-sikun nodded. "But listen carefully. For this time, there is only one chance left for you. If you fail this, all hopes will be lost. To summon Suzaku without the aid of the sacred scroll, you must gathered two shinzaho. One of which is the Genbu no miko's necklace which she wore on the summoning of Genbu. The other, is the sacred item of the Byakko no miko's shrine. Gather this two items will allow you to summon Suzaku. But remember, do not fail!" Turning around to face us now, she said, "I will help you to upgrade yourself. I believe that this will help you to defend and fight against the Seiryuu seishis. Chiriko!"  
  
Chiriko stepped forward timidly. He gasped as a small red bubble appeared before him. It burst, revealing a red scroll that was hidden inside.  
  
"This scroll can open any portal doors. But use it wisely as it can only be used once," Taiit-sikun instructed.  
  
Chiriko nodded vigorously.  
  
"Mitsukake!"  
  
Mitsukake stepped forward with Tama sitting on his broad shoulder.  
  
A small red bubble appeared. It burst, this time revealing a small clay container with a cloth cover.  
  
"This is a magical healing water that can be used endless of times. It can be used to help heal people who are sick or injured. It can also help to boost your healing powers."  
  
Mitsukake thanked Taiit-sikun politely as he took the small token.  
  
"Tasuki!"  
  
"Eh? Uh, hai!" I stammered before standing before her.  
  
I stared as my tessen appeared magically before me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked as my tessen glowed bright red.  
  
"There! I've improved your tessen you ungrateful brat! From metal, I changed its property to diamond. Now, it can never be broken!" She glared at me as I snatched back my tessen.  
  
She did the same to others, giving them items to help boost their powers or to help them with their journey. The only two people who did not receive anything at all was Hikari and Tamahome. Man..... Taiit-sikun is mean!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
"Now, the Nyans will escort you to anywhere you like at this sacred palace," As if on cue, six Nyans appeared. "However, Chichiri, Hikari and Miaka are to stay behind. I have something to say to the three of you".  
  
The Nyans began dragging the rest of them away happily. Taiit-sikun turned to face us. I could see Hikari standing as still as a statue. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word ever since she got here. I stepped closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Gently squeezing her shoulder, I whispered in her ear, "Daijoubu. Taiit-sikun probably wants to tell us something unimportant". But Hikari stood there like a rock, not responding.  
  
"Chichiri!" Taiit-sikun's voice rang in my ears.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Pay attention! Firstly, I want to speak to Miaka privately. So, I will be casting a spell on the both of you so that the both of you would not hear or see anything. Be ready for that," Taiit-sikun informed. I nodded.  
  
I felt strange, as if the weight of the world was suddenly on my shoulder. I blinked my eyes a couple of times but I could see nothing but endless white.  
  
Silence.  
  
An absolute deafening silence.  
  
I waited patiently for a few minutes. Just as suddenly as the spell was cast on me, it disappeared. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright room. I looked at Hikari who was standing beside me. Again, she remained still.  
  
"Hika...." I began when Hikari collapsed. Luckily, I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Miaka rushed to my side.  
  
"Hikari?" I shook her shoulders. No good. She was out cold. "Hikari?! Daijoubu ka?!" I asked frantically.  
  
I heard Taiit-sikun sighed behind me.  
  
"I thought that this would happen. Go bring her to the gardens, somewhere outside of this place," Taiit-sikun instructed.  
  
"Demo!" I protested. "She needs Mitsukake to help her now! She could be in danger!" I shot back at the ever so calm Taiit-sikun.  
  
"CHICHIRI!!! Get a grip of yourself! Do as I say and report back here immediately. Miaka, you're dismissed," with those final words, Taiit-sikun exited the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:  
  
Pain shot through my entire body......  
  
What happened?  
  
Oh, that's right......  
  
A shrine on top of a mountain........  
  
Another shrine......  
  
I slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I saw a worried Tasuki and Chichiri staring back at me. "Nani......?"  
  
I tried to sit up but it was just too painful to move. It was difficult to breathe too. My breath came out in short pants. I could feel my ribcage move, my lungs acting as if it was forced to breathe.  
  
"Hikari! Daijoubu ka?" Tasuki asked as he brought a hand up to stroke my face.  
  
I nodded weakly. "Doko?"  
  
"We're at the gardens. Can you sit up?" Chichiri asked.  
  
I shook my head. "I can barely move..... Go.... Gomen...."  
  
"Heiki! Don't worry about a thing! Just as long as you're awake now! Rest, okay?" Tasuki's fingers stroke my lips lightly.  
  
Just then, a Nyan appeared, floating above me. Instead of the happy face she always had on her face, she now looked at me in disgust. No, she was.....  
  
Frighten.  
  
Of me.  
  
Doushite?  
  
"Anou.... Chichiri, Taiit-sikun wants you now," informed the Nyan in a serious tone. Chichiri seemed to have notice the change in the Nyan as well. But he silently nodded. Before he left, he planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Take care".  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
I looked at Tasuki. He looked mad. About what? He seemed so worried just now! What happened? I realized that he was glaring at Chichiri as well.  
  
Doushite?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I walked quickly away from the scene. I couldn't bear to sit there, seeing Tasuki gently caressing Hikari's face. I just couldn't. Tasuki.....  
  
Does he?  
  
Could it be?  
  
That he is in the same situation as me?  
  
I walked towards the room, deep in my thoughts. I stopped in my tracks suddenly. "Nyan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why were you so afraid of Hikari just now?"  
  
I looked down at the young girl. She let out a small whimper before shaking her head. "Iya, Nyan not tell. Nyan scared. Hikari..... Is impure......" she whispered in a dangerously low voice that I strained to hear.  
  
Impure? What does she mean by that? But before I could ask, the Nyan disappeared.  
  
I sighed. Looking at the doors before me, I entered the room where Taiit- sikun was waiting for me. Upon entering, the door slammed shut behind me.  
  
"Anou.... Taiit-sikun, do you know what's wrong with........" Before I could finish my sentence, Taiit-sikun interrupted.  
  
"Chichiri, do you want to......"  
  
"Stop being a priest?"  
  
Her sudden question shocked me.  
  
"Boku wa......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
WHAT?!  
  
WHAT CHA MEAN THE MAIN EVENT IS THE DISCLAIMER?!  
  
Until I hire someone who can change the copyright laws, I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. So, anyone for hire? I'll pay you a dollar per day. What?! Not high enough? Okay, $1.01!!!!  
  
Reviewers: QUIT THE CRAP.  
  
Okay, okay, sheesh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Kasa - Chichiri's straw hat  
  
Chotto - Wait  
  
Tamahome no baka - Tamahome, you idiot  
  
Shimatta - Oh no  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Iya - No (This word is 'stronger' than 'Iie')  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Changes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Well, here you go Eulene. This chapter, totally dedicated to you!!! Enjoy! Domo arigatou!!! Although you are a new reviewer, you're the first to review every update. Arigatou!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: Changes  
  
Yukiko:  
  
I swung the windows wide open to get some fresh air. Taking a deep breath, I let out a sigh. Everything was so......  
  
Relaxing.  
  
Relaxing?  
  
Huh! Who was I kidding here?  
  
Has there ever been a moment in my pathetic life that was relaxing?! All these years....  
  
My hands curled up into a fist when I recalled all those years that happened to me. I gritted my teeth.  
  
There was no justice in this world.  
  
I slammed my fist into a wall to vent my frustration.  
  
'Kuso, kuso, kuso!!!!!!! Darn you Seiryuu!!!!' I thought angrily as tears streamed down my face. I could remember, how Miaka treated her seishis, how she cared for Amiboshi, how she was nice to me although I was from Kutou.....  
  
I could feel her concern, her love for everyone she met, even strangers.  
  
How I wished that Yui was something like that. Lively, fun, loving.  
  
How I wished I had someone like that. Someone of my own. Someone like.....  
  
I shook my head furiously. No, damn it, no! It's over, it's in the past, in the past. She gone, gone forever! She's dead..... I turned to look at a mirror hanging on the wall. My face, my eyes..... She looked so much like me. Green eyes and long hair. Fair complexion. But something that made her looked the most beautiful of all was her shining heart. How she cared and protected me although she was younger.  
  
Her smile.  
  
Smile.  
  
She used to smile all the time for my sake.  
  
Suddenly, it struck me. Hikari..... Green eyes, fair complexion, long red hair.....  
  
And....  
  
Her smile.  
  
Hikari...  
  
She fits all the description....  
  
And, she, she....  
  
Her name was Hikari.  
  
Coincidence?  
  
Was fate fooling around with me again?  
  
Hikari....  
  
I will get my revenge on you.  
  
"I......"  
  
How I despise Hikari.  
  
"Hate......"  
  
Damn you, bitch. You made me suffer.  
  
"You......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:  
  
I sighed, resting my head on Tasuki's lap. "What's wrong?" Tasuki asked concerned. I shook my head a little before smiling at him.  
  
"Betsune. I was just wondering, why does Taiit-sikun needs to see Chichiri for?"  
  
Tasuki placed a finger on his chin, thinking for a suitable answer. He gave up after a few seconds and simply shrugged his shoulders. I sighed again.  
  
Tasuki and I stayed in that position for a while, relaxing. Tasuki was the first to break the silence. "Hikari, what happened to you? Just now I mean..... Taiit-sikun told us to get out and all of a sudden Chichiri came running out, carrying you, demanding that you should be brought outside. What the hell man?!" Despite the harshness of his voice, I could see his amber eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Anou...... Can you help me sit up?" I asked. My limbs were getting sore from just lying in the same position. Tasuki gently lifted me up and made me lean against him for support. I bend my neck slightly, letting my head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Well....." I began. "Chichiri said Taiit-sikun's palace was on a mountain but he never mentioned that this entire place was a shrine. Being the Suzaku oracle, I can't enter any other shrines except Suzaku's. Bringing me outside here doesn't really help much. This ground we're sitting on is still holy and sacred, still part of the shrine. But, outside here, the amount of pure ki is less so I can move a little. Being inside was.... It hurt a lot. The moment I entered here, my whole body was so....."  
  
I gasped when Tasuki wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. He felt so.... so..... Warm. "Urusai," he whispered into my ear, trying to bury his face into my hair. "I don't want to.... Hear about anything.... That causes you pain....." I felt my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Sou ka?" A voice asked behind us, interrupting the intimate moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
"Say, have you heard?" asked a farmer as he wiped beads of perspiration off his forehead using an already soiled cloth.  
  
"About what?" asked another farmer as he leaned against his hoe, taking a short break from the hot afternoon rays.  
  
"The woman who lives at the end of the village.... You know.... The one with two adopted children......"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, they went missing last night. Apparently, they found some blood stains at the forest.... And the doll that little Kohana was carrying. Eaten by some wild beast....." The farmer shook his head sadly.  
  
"Poor little things..... But what wild beast? We've been living here for ages!!! There isn't any wild beast!!!!!!!" exclaimed the worried farmer.  
  
"That's true.... Demo, the village chief says that we should not go out at night anymore. Until the beast or whatever it is, is captured or killed," informed the first farmer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the forest, hiding in its shadow, the werewolf couldn't wait to kill again. This time, it won't waste time. It will go straight to the old lady's house. Chiriko's mother..... The werewolf licked its lips and grinned. A few more hours.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I rushed back to return to Hikari after my meeting with Taiit-sikun. "Hika...." I began when I stopped dead in my tracks. Hikari was leaning against Tasuki, telling him something about shrines. In a quick movement, Tasuki had wrapped an arm around Hikari's waist and was whispering something in her ear. I felt my anger rising. Tasuki....... How dare he.....  
  
But my calm exterior wouldn't allow me to scream at my best friend. Instead, I folded my arms and coolly said, "Sou ka?"  
  
Both of them turned around. Hikari blushed madly when she saw me. "Chichiri.... You..... you......." She eyed my new clothing. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with gold trimmings. The shirt had a picture of a golden phoenix on it as well as a matching pair of black pants. I wore a pair of black knee high boots. My once magic blue cloth with strange patterns had changed to a pure deep red cloth which was thrown over one shoulder and wrapped around the waist.  
  
"Chichiri......" Hikari whispered. "You've changed..... You look so.... so...... So much more better!!!!!!" She said smiling fondly at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. "You should have told me before about you not able to enter any shrine," I said as I outstretched my hand to her. "Can you stand? I'll teleport you back to the palace first before the rest," I informed her as she now leaned against me for support. I could feel Tasuki staring at me as his eyes bored a hole through me. I mentally grinned to myself. Hikari was now with me instead of Tasuki. Just that thought alone made me want to leap ten feet in the air.  
  
It felt so good to be in love again.  
  
Even if it's just for a while......  
  
Or maybe not.....  
  
"Say, Chichiri, what happened to your clothes in the first place?" Hikari's voice brought me back to reality.  
  
I merely smiled at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boku wa....." I began.  
  
I heard Taiit-sikun sighed. I bowed my head in shame and guilt. I couldn't do this, I can't....... Kouran.......  
  
"Chichiri," Taiit-sikun said softly as she gently lifted my chin up so I was facing her eye to eye. "It isn't right to torture yourself. I know very well your reason for becoming a monk. It's your way of showing your remorse but trust me Chichiri, nothing remains the same forever. Fate, no, your heart has decided to love again. Don't try to deny it".  
  
"And if I do?" I question her back.  
  
"The very same history will repeat itself. You know very well what I mean. Are you willing to risk it again?"  
  
I thought silently as I tried to imagine losing Tasuki, my best friend and Hikari, my crush.  
  
'Iie! Boku wa... Boku wa....' I thought undecidedly.  
  
The sound of a river........  
  
Mizu.....  
  
Losing everything.......  
  
Would, could I bear to lose everything all over again? My friends, my love, my home.......  
  
Myself......  
  
Could I bear to lose myself?  
  
Looking up at Taiit-sikun with new confidence showing in my good eye, I broke out into a smile as I said, "So be it. I don't need to accept what fate throws at me. I can always throw it back. But this time, fate won".  
  
Taiit-sikun smiled and nodded in approval at my decision. "Close your eyes child".  
  
I did as I was told. When I re-opened them, I saw that my clothing had changed. So did my magic cloak. The only thing that remained the same was the kasa on my back.  
  
But one thing definitely changed.  
  
And, that thing is........  
  
Me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh," I replied, my smile growing wider. "It's a long story. Long story indeed...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
Motoki glided along the lone and silent corridors of the Kutou palace. No mere humans with the exception of the seishis dared to approach her. Motoki stopped suddenly in front of the bedroom doors of the Seiryuu Oracle, Yukiko. Motoki could feel hatred, a huge amount of hatred being emitted from Yukiko's ki. Motoki smiled. 'Definitely interesting....' Motoki thought to herself.  
  
All her plans were falling into place.  
  
"Hikari....."  
  
"Tadaima....." With a ear piercing laughter that sounded more like a screech of a wild tortured animal, Motoki wrapped her black cloak around her and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: www.idonotownfushigiyuugi.com  
  
Anyway, minna thanks for your reviews! Wow, some short some EXTREMELY long.... Sugoi! Arigatou minna! Anyway, as for Hikari's past, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait..... You see, I've planned her past completely and I'm not going to give it all away too soon...... * smiles slyly * Okay, to add to that, I must inform all of you reviewers of a serious matter. At the beginning of Dark Past, I promised that I won't update unless I had reviews. So, if you guys DON'T review, it will take a long time for the next update. I know it's stupid to make ridiculous promises like these but a promise is a promise, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Mizu - Water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Confusion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you, Ispreno! Hope you like it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: Confusion  
  
Hikari:  
  
Can I help it? To predict what was to happen next but to do nothing to prevent it?  
  
I was a fool to believe in them......  
  
Life is just a lie.  
  
And.....  
  
All I can do is watch......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes immediately burst opened.  
  
I gasped for air as I woke up from the nightmare. The same nightmare again.  
  
I looked at the evening sky. The sun was setting, creating a heaven like scenery with the fluffy white clouds and pinkish red sky.  
  
Now, how in the name of Suzaku did I fell asleep while meditating?  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Ever since I got back, I've been avoiding the others, requesting to be alone. I needed time to clear my thoughts.  
  
Especially.....  
  
After what Taiit-sikun said to me before I left.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
The werewolf cautiously crept out from its shadow. Snarling at no one, it then stretched out its limbs.  
  
Time for a full workout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri:  
  
I was getting worried. Hikari hadn't come from her room every since we got back from Taiit-sikun's palace. It was almost time for the both of us to combine powers and place a barrier around the palace.  
  
I approached the door with caution before softly tapping on it. "Hikari?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hikari?" I asked again, this time my voice slightly louder.  
  
Silence.  
  
Worried, I burst opened the door. The room was neat, everything was in place. The bed..... The bed sheet was smooth with no wrinkles on it. As if no one had every touched it. Hikari was no where in the room.  
  
Without thinking twice, I dashed out of the room searching for Hikari.  
  
She could be at the rooftop considering that she likes to watch the sunset.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
Where could she be? I was panicking. 'Hikari, doko yo?' I asked mentally hoping for some response.  
  
No answer.  
  
All of a sudden, I could feel someone's ki. The ki was filled with confusion, all the emotions a heart can feel being mixed together.  
  
Closing my eyes, I tried to locate the ki. I could now sense someone else's ki entering the scene.  
  
Hikari  
  
With.....  
  
Tasuki.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki:  
  
I whistled as I walked around the gardens happily. I had been worried about Hikari's safety but after countless of failed entries to her room, I gave up. 'That girl. Fancy locking people out of her room when all I want to do is to check on her,' I thought silently to myself. Looking up at the pink evening sky, I grinned, baring my two shiny canine fangs. Ah, the weather was just right for a short evening nap before dinner. I decided to take my nap under the big sakura tree in the garden, my usual hangout.  
  
I froze in my tracks when I saw someone at my favourite spot. 'Baka!' I cursed silently. 'Doesn't that bastard knows that the place is mine?! What, is he blind, not seeing that I've written my name all over it?!'  
  
(Actually, I don't see any name there so I as the author assume that it's open to the public.^^)  
  
I opened my mouth to yell at the person when I just clamped my mouth shut. It wasn't some bastard. It was Hikari. I relaxed my stiffen shoulders. I frowned. Hikari was on her knees, face buried in her hands. Her body shook slightly.  
  
Was Hikari crying?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko:  
  
"You summoned me your highness?" I asked politely as I bowed before Hotohori.  
  
"Dozo." I slowly rose to face him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Because of the unpredictable enemy and dangerous situation, I'm allowing you to gather your family and bring them to the palace to stay," Hotohori said grandly.  
  
"Honto ni?" I squealed like an excited toddler.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Nuriko will accompany you to bring them here tomorrow at around noon. Dismissed," Hotohori said before returning to reading the scroll laid out on the table before him.  
  
Okaa-san, onii-chan, we can finally be together....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator:  
  
"So?" Motoki asked, her deep and seductive voice echoed softly in the dimly lit room.  
  
"So what?" Nakago replied coldly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Have you agreed to my plans?"  
  
"Hmph. Your plans are good but the Suzaku seishis are not to be underestimated. Especially that now they have a new comer...."  
  
"You're right. But let's say..... That I've taken care of that."  
  
"Taken care of what?" Motoki certainly didn't inform Nakago anything about attacking the Suzaku seishis.  
  
"Oh, it's just to let my dear puppy have some fun. At the same time, don't you want to see the innocence of that boy taken away?" Motoki smiled evilly.  
  
Nakago merely raised an eyebrow. Despite his calm but cold exterior, inside, he was afraid. Very afraid. Motoki.... Somehow, he couldn't help but to agree with the tiny voice inside his head.  
  
Motoki was indeed a monster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:  
  
'Kuso! Why does my head hurt so much to think about it?' I asked myself.  
  
I tried taking big breaths to calm my anxious mind down but my breathing only got faster.  
  
I buried my face in my hands, trying to stabilize myself.  
  
I gasped when I felt someone gently wrapping something around me before hugging me from behind.  
  
"Hikari, don't cry," The voice whispered softly.  
  
I wanted to pushed away whoever was behind me. I wanted to be left alone. I don't need.....  
  
I don't need........  
  
"Tasuki....." His name tumbled out from my mouth, muffled by the trembling pair of hands that covered it.  
  
Tasuki merely pulled me closer into his warm embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri's kasa floated overhead, expanding to fit the both of us in at the same time.  
  
"Chottomatte!!!!!" someone barked out loudly. We both turned around.  
  
"Taiit-sikun!!!" Chichiri exclaimed, sounding surprised.  
  
"Bakas!!! Where do you think you're going? I haven't spoken to Hikari yet you ungrateful disciple!!!" Taiit-sikun scolded Chichiri like mum would scold her son. Chichiri merely smiled apologetically.  
  
'Hikari'.  
  
'Nani?' I asked back confused at the new voice that had just entered my head.  
  
'Baka!' The voice scolded. 'Watashi wa Taiit-sikun!'  
  
I looked at Taiit-sikun who was floating before me strangely.  
  
'Are you speaking to me telepathically?' I asked stupidly.  
  
Taiit-sikun snorted. 'No, in fact, I'm can't be bothered to waste my energy on you,' Taiit-sikun replied sarcastically. 'Baka! Of course I am!'  
  
'What is that you wanted to talk to me about?' I asked, ignoring the weird look both Chichiri and Tasuki were giving the both of us since we were staring hard at each other.  
  
'Hikari, are you sure?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Are you sure that this is what you want? Who you are?'  
  
'Nani.... What are you talking about?'  
  
'Are you sure that you are the Suzaku Oracle, not someone else?'  
  
'Nani?! I don't know what you are talking about!'  
  
'Look, my child, look. Listen to your heart. Look deep into your mind. Look, into your past for it holds some of the most vital answers to life itself....'  
  
'Listen to my heart?' I wondered aloud confused before breaking off the telepathic connection.  
  
"Everything alright?" Chichiri asked.  
  
I nodded as I smiled weakly. "I just need some rest, that's all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violently, I pushed Tasuki away from me. I toss away his black leather jacket from my back.  
  
"I don't need this!" I said angrily as I turned to face him. "I don't need you at all!!!" With that, I ran away, leaving behind a confused and shocked Tasuki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokoro.....  
  
To listen to it and allowing people into our hearts......  
  
Only to lose them  
  
Only to be hurt  
  
Only.....  
  
Only.....  
  
To be confused once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Hikari, doko yo? - Hikari, where are you?  
  
Sakura - Cherry blossom  
  
Dozo - Please do  
  
Chottomatte - Wait up  
  
Kokoro - Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Assassin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19: Assassin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari:  
  
I ran away from Tasuki, running all the way back into my room. 'Doushite?' My mind wondered. 'What's wrong with me today?'  
  
I entered my room and locked the wooden doors. My breaths came out in short pants now, exhausted from all the running. I suddenly clutched my head in pain. 'Something, something's not right...' I thought to myself.  
  
Groaning in pain, I fell to my knees. What was that awful screeching sound that I've been hearing ever since I've got back? Why is my head hurting so much?  
  
So many questions but no answers.  
  
I couldn't stand the noise anymore. My eyelids were getting heavier and my headache worse with each passing second. In a matter of seconds, my world turned into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka:  
  
I nervously sat on the chair that Tamahome had pulled out for me like a true gentleman.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked, blushing slightly when I could feel him staring at me. I felt my shoulders stiffen as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Tamahome...  
  
You don't know how much you mean to me...  
  
You don't know...  
  
I suddenly felt pangs of guilt. Taiit-sikun... She... She had said that...  
  
'Iie! I mustn't be close to Tamahome! I'm forbidden to do so!' My mind was racing...  
  
Tamahome...  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome bent down a little to see my eye to eye. "Daijoubu ka?" He asked as he placed a hand on my cheek.  
  
"Daijoubu," I answered back coldly.  
  
How could I?  
  
How could I bear to do this?  
  
I gasped as Tamahome went down on his knees. "Ta... Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka," Tamahome said as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
I sat on the chair, dumbstruck. My hands gripped the chair tightly to stop myself from shaking.  
  
Those words...  
  
Those very words that I longed to hear...  
  
Those words that would make me his forever...  
  
A few days ago, those very words would have been heaven to my heart and soul. Those words would make me the happiest girl in the world.  
  
A few days ago...  
  
But now...  
  
Those words tore my heart apart.  
  
Doushite? Why is it that Tamahome can't understand it? Why can't he understand that I don't want to hear those words? That I don't want to see him?!  
  
Atashi...  
  
Atashi...  
  
I have a duty to fulfil as the Suzaku no miko.  
  
"Tamahome no baka!" I shouted at his face. "Can't you see? I was toying with you all this while! You're a fool to believe me! Baka!" I got up and immediately dashed out of the room.  
  
"Miaka! Matte! Nani..."  
  
I didn't even hear him finish his sentence. The only thing that I could hear right now was the sound of me crying.  
  
Iie.  
  
It was the sound of...  
  
The sound of...  
  
My heart crying.  
  
Bleeding.  
  
Kokoro...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
Crouching down low, the werewolf snarled and bared its sharp fangs at the villagers. With one giant leap, it brought down several villagers. Without wasting time, it slashed the villagers that was pinned beneath it. It then growled at the remaining villagers, as if daring them to come closer.  
  
The farmers tightened their grip on their simple farming tools which they used to fend themselves.  
  
"Uso..." One of the farmers said loudly in fear.  
  
The werewolf took a few steps closer to them.  
  
A farmer wearing a worn kasa stepped forward bravely. "Men, even if we die, we'll make sure that we'll bring this monster down with us!!! Protect the innocent wives and children hiding at home!!!" The farmer roared. "Charge!!!!!!"  
  
The small group of farmers charged like wild bulls towards the werewolf.  
  
Boring.  
  
With ease and grace, the werewolf leapt into the air before slashing the pathetic humans. Blood splattered everywhere, staining walls, houses and the soil. The werewolf licked its lips hungrily.  
  
It was so, so hungry.  
  
So very hungry.  
  
Greedily, it approached one of the dead fat farmer. It sunk its fangs into the soft dead flesh of the corpse. Thick red blood filled its mouth that was watering its saliva.  
  
More...  
  
It wanted more...  
  
Male humans weren't that satisfying.  
  
Females, children...  
  
Ah, yes. Children.  
  
Pure innocent little souls.  
  
How it longed to hear their screams, to taste the soft delicate flesh. The younger the child, the sweeter the blood. The werewolf looked around at the useless bloodied bodies that were strewn everywhere.  
  
Pathetic humans.  
  
It jumped over the dead bodies, trying to get to the nearest house.  
  
As soon as it was standing outside the humble little house with a damaged rooftop, it grinned to the rising blue moon and howled, indicating its presence.  
  
The werewolf used its head to slam down the weak wooden door. A young woman wearing pink robes crouched down trying to hide under a table screamed loudly. Her high pitched scream cut through the silence of the night like a sharp knife.  
  
Ah...  
  
Sweet screams.  
  
Merely music to one's ears.  
  
The werewolf sniffed the air. It could sense fear coming from this woman. It sniffed the air again.  
  
Ah, just as suspected.  
  
A virgin.  
  
Sweet delicious virgin.  
  
So pure...  
  
Smacking its lips, the werewolf pounced on its prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki watched silently through her large crystal balls. Her slave was wasting time having fun.  
  
Oh well.  
  
If it means having more blood shed, Motoki wouldn't mind it.  
  
Motoki was bored. She soon found herself thinking about Hikari once again. How long was it? A whole year...  
  
A whole year since Hikari went missing.  
  
A whole year wasted.  
  
"You don't know how valuable you are my dear..." Motoki whispered to herself, her voice echoing in the darkness.  
  
"Oh you simply don't know..." With that, Motoki blew out the black candle beside her, her only source of light in the dark room.  
  
Hikari...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki :  
  
I stared at the retreating figure, dumbfounded. What the hell was that?! Hikari, what's wrong with you?! I placed a hand on my cheek, as if I was slapped.  
  
I sighed loudly before putting on my coat. Using my speed, I ran all the way to Hikari's room. I tried peeping underneath the door. It was dark inside. And the doors were locked. "Hikari?" I knocked on the door.  
  
"Oi? Hikari?" I was getting worried. Without thinking twice, I kicked the doors opened, revealing an unconscious Hikari laying on the floor.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!!!"  
  
I gently lifted her head and placed it on my lap. I placed a hand on her forehead. No good. She was slightly feverish. I shook her shoulder. "Hikari? Don't scare me! Oi!!! Onna!!! Open your eyes!!!" Tears formed in my eyes. Chikuso!  
  
Wiping my tears using my sleeves, I immediately carried Hikari out of the room to get help from Mitsukake.  
  
On my way to find Mitsukake, I bumped into a crying Miaka. She stopped crying when she saw Hikari in my arms. "What happened?!" She asked, now panic stricken.  
  
I shook my head. "Wakkanai yo! Demo, right now, we need to find Mitsukake, fast!" Miaka nodded her head in agreement. Just as we were about to continue the search for Mitsukake, Miaka suddenly collapsed to her knees, hands covering her ears.  
  
"Dame!" Miaka shook her head furiously.  
  
"Miaka! Daijoubu ka?" I asked. The only reply I received was the sound of Miaka falling to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Oi?" I asked confused. What the hell is wrong with the girls today?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome:  
  
I dashed out of the room after Miaka. Miaka ran even faster when she heard my footsteps following her. Kuso! Soon, I lost her to the confusing and endless corridors of the palace.  
  
"Miaka? Miaka?!" I frantically called out her name in vain.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching, I came across Tasuki trying to carrying two unconscious girls somewhere.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" I rushed forward to take Miaka away from Tasuki. "Miaka, open your eyes, onegai..." I whispered. My heart leapt with joy when Miaka's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Ta...Tamahome... Stop... Stop the music... Onegai... My head hurts..." Miaka's hand clutched onto my sleeve tightly before fainting again.  
  
"Miaka?" I tried shaking her shoulders, hoping for a response. I shot a glance at Tasuki. "What happened to them?!"  
  
"Hey, don't accuse me, bakayarou! The girls just fainted all of a sudden! What am I suppose to do?! I was trying to find that bloody Mitsukake who seems to disappear every time we need him!!!!" Tasuki shot back at me angrily.  
  
Not waiting for Tasuki, I carried Miaka in my arms and began searching for Mitsukake.  
  
Miaka, shikkari shite!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri :  
  
I was getting worried. I could sense another presence here in the palace. Another presence of evil. Kuso! Hikari isn't even here to help in placing the barrier around the palace! As I walked along the silent corridors of the palace, I noticed that one of the extra unused bedroom doors were opened. Curious, I peeked into the room. Tamahome and Tasuki were gently laying Miaka and Hikari on two separate beds. Bursting into the room, I immediately went to the bed Hikari was laying on. Looking accusingly at Tasuki, I said, "What happened?"  
  
Tasuki glared back at me accusingly. Tamahome, upon seeing the looks on our faces decided to step in before a major fight broke out. Looking worriedly at me, he asked, "Have you seen Mitsukake? We desperately need him now."  
  
I shook my head. "Didn't Mitsukake say that he went out this afternoon to stock up on medicine supplies?"  
  
"NANI?!" the two boys exclaimed. "What about the girls?!"  
  
The three of us stopped talking when Miaka suddenly sat up and started screaming with both hands covering the ears.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Tamahome rushed to her side to help calm her down but to no avail.  
  
Just then, all of us heard a ear piercing laughter followed by the sound of a flute being played in a horrible way.  
  
What the...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Reply:  
  
To paws_bells : Yes, I do like angsty stuff so there are other many angsty scenes coming up...  
  
To Eulene : It seems like you have the same problem like paws_bells. Not understanding Japanese terms. It may have also been my fault for not giving a small list of Japanese words at the end of the chapter. So anyway, 'kokoro' is heart, 'chottomatte' is Wait up! and 'dozo' is 'Please do.' (In this case, Hotohori was telling Chiriko to please stand up.)  
  
chiri26 : Pity Hikari now, but you might want to pity the other characters later... Hehe...  
  
To evening_twilight : I know it's confusing at parts but all this loop holes will be covered in the later chapters. When I read it myself, I was wondering at the confusing part of why do so many girls dislike Hikari? Then I was like, hold on, I know!!! But ain't gonna spoil it for you readers!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Yes, your most beautiful author in the world has decided to reply back to your reviews from this chapter onwards. So any questions in the story will be answer in the new section 'Author's Reply'. Personally, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Tamahome no baka – Tamahome you idiot  
  
Oi – Hey  
  
Onna – Woman  
  
Wakkanai yo – I really don't know  
  
Bakayarou – Dumb Ass  
  
Shikkari shite – Hang on  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Rest in Peace

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 : Rest in Peace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This chapter is dedicated to YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko who was my very first reviewer.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
Chiriko sat up in his bed, panting. He wiped off the perspiration from his forehead. He had a very bad nightmare.  
  
"Must be the food I ate for dinner," Chiriko said aloud, trying to humour himself in the dark. Slowly, his breathing got even and his tense muscles relaxed. Throwing the bed covers off him, he groped in the darkness of his room for a candle. The room was getting stuffy by the second.  
  
Chiriko groaned again.  
  
He had forgotten to open the windows. No wonder the room was so hot and stuffy! Usually, it would be his mother who would blow out the candles and depending on the weather, she would either close or open the windows for him at night.  
  
Chiriko lit the candle in his hand. The candle that he used previously was too short to be used again. Removing the short candle from his candle stand, he replaced it with the newly lit candle. He then proceeded to open the windows. His feet shuffled lazily against the cold marble flooring. 'Okaa-san would do this for me...' grumbled Chiriko.  
  
Yes, Chiriko lived a very pampered and sheltered life.  
  
Too pampered perhaps.  
  
Too bad that he has to learn the hard way, that life wasn't just about him. Perhaps, in his own world but in reality...  
  
To lose your protector...  
  
And everything you had...  
  
Hurts.  
  
A lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri :  
  
I scanned the room, trying to find the source of the music. Somehow, the music, no matter how horrible, only affected females. Miaka was burying her face into Tamahome's clothes while Tasuki was now gripping Hikari's hand, who was wincing in pain. Jealously flared up in me. I took a deep breath before calming down again. 'Get a grip, Chichiri! This isn't a time to be hot-tempered! Save Hikari and Miaka from this assassin, now!' I scolded myself mentally.  
  
Somehow, ever since I took off my mask and changed my appearance, I felt like I was slowly becoming a young hot tempered man...  
  
Like...  
  
Houjun.  
  
Ri Houjun.  
  
Casting aside the irrelevant thoughts, I concentrated on finding the hidden assassin. All around me, I could feel the dark and evil force. It was difficult to find where the assassin was hiding. Finally, I found it. Shooting a ball of ki towards the window, I ran towards the beds. Casting a shield spell over both beds, I focused on the assassin again. The assassin had moved to another hiding place in the room. By the level of the decreasing ki, I easily assumed that the assassin had been hit by my ball of ki.  
  
"Come out you coward!" Tasuki shouted fiercely to no one. Placing a hand on the tessen on his back, he took it out and got into a fighting mode.  
  
The 'cowardly' assassin blew his flute again. Miaka, who had become unconscious again, didn't scream this time round. Instead, her face was twisted in pain. Hikari on the other hand, the pain she was receiving was already beyond her physical means. She simply laid on the bed, unconscious about her surroundings, her face remaining emotionless and still, like a corpse. The only thing that showed that she was alive was the fast, soft and small pants that came out of her mouth.  
  
'Hikari...'  
  
"Chichiri! Abunai!!!" Tasuki pushed me out of danger's way. What the...  
  
I looked at the place where I had once stood. Three long poison needles were embedded into the marble floor, courtesy of the assassin.  
  
I looked at Tasuki, surprised. "Tasuki..." I began.  
  
Grinning down at me, Tasuki simply interrupted me. "Urusai. Watch out, baka."  
  
I merely smiled back.  
  
"OI! Are you two gonna help me or not?!"  
  
The both of us spun around fast, only to find Tamahome sitting on top of a hooded figure in black. The weak assassin couldn't get up or push Tamahome away as both of his hands were being crushed underneath Tamahome's weight.  
  
"Kisama..." Tasuki shoved Tamahome off the assassin and grabbed the assassin's cloak, pulling him up.  
  
Roughly, he unmasked the assassin.  
  
As soon as the assassin's face was revealed, all those who were conscious in the room gasped in shock.  
  
"Ami... Amiboshi?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
The werewolf looked at the half rotting body beside it. It's jobs was done. Everyone in the village was killed. It had fun and managed to eat many humans which unfortunately, could not fill up his bottomless stomach.  
  
Just then, Motoki materialize before him. As a sign of respect and gratitude, it bowed deeply before her.  
  
"You're job is done, my faithful servant. So has your life!"  
  
The werewolf stared in fear at the master. What did she mean by that? It had done it's job. What more could she want?  
  
Motoki raised her hand threateningly.  
  
The werewolf whimpered. This wasn't happening...  
  
In a flash, the werewolf had turned around and ran away from Motoki. It knew, no matter how fast he ran, how powerful he was or where he hide, Motoki was still going to kill it.  
  
But at least it tried. Tried to live its life to the fullest. Tried to at least fulfil a purpose. Even if the purpose was a bad one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little wolf cub was happy. Living in the mountains, with its mother and siblings. Barking and rolling in the grass. Drinking the mother's warm milk and before going to sleep, snuggling with the other siblings, trying to get the warmest part of the mother's body. For the first few weeks of its life, the simple cave they lived in was a safe haven. Guarded by the male leader of the pack, the wolves lived in the cave for shelter.  
  
Until SHE came.  
  
It was a starry evening, and after playing with the other cubs in the pack, the little cub was tired. It trotted happily towards its mother. Just as it was about to snuggle in, the leader of the pack stood up. So did several other male wolves. Crouching down in a defence mode, they slowly began to crept towards the hidden danger behind the bushes near the opening of the cave.  
  
The curious cub tried to look at what was going on but the mother was busy trying to hide her cubs for safety reasons. The little cub tried protesting by continuously barking at the mother but it was too young to understand the dangerous situation.  
  
Several days ago, several adult wolves had gone missing in the middle of the night and in the morning hunt, the pack found the bodies of the dead wolves, mutilated and discarded carelessly. Surprisingly, there was no blood stains anywhere although the wolves inner organs were missing and the decomposing body was totally drained of its blood.  
  
The little cub whined. It wanted to see what was going on. It wasn't fair. It was a male too. Sooner or later, it was going to be a protector of the pack too.  
  
The mother was now hiding all the young cubs behind her, blocking their view. All the cubs could hear was growling at the very beginning that turned into sounds of claws tearing soft flesh. It could hear clearly the cries of pain coming from the wolves. The little cub trembled in fear. A thick scent of fresh blood lingered in the air.  
  
For the first time in its whole entire life, the little cub came face to face with fear.  
  
The cub whimpered as it backed up against the rough surface of the cave walls, trying to curl up into a small pathetic ball.  
  
There were more sounds of wolves crying in pain, blood splattering on the walls and ground. Now, even female wolves were beginning to bark in fear.  
  
The cub closed its eyes tightly and placed its two tiny paws over the ears to block out the sounds.  
  
A few seconds later, the cub finally dared to take a peek. Opening its eyes slowly, it stared at the horror around it.  
  
Carcasses of dead wolves were scattered everywhere. Blood stained the walls and the ground. Trembling, it cautiously approached its mother's carcass. The body was torn into half at the abdomen. The head was twisted in the most horrible manner. The limbs weren't spared either. Twisted and bent out of shape. Saliva dripped from the mother's mouth. The intestines and other organs were taken out, laying just beside the lifeless body. The scent of blood in the air was thicker than before.  
  
At this point of time, the cub was envious. Envious of those who were given the ability to cry.  
  
To be able cry upon seeing the death of the only family it had.  
  
Would be a miracle...  
  
Wolves don't cry. They can only howl.  
  
Howl like the animal that killed the pack of wolves in cold blood.  
  
Howl like the animal...  
  
Does that mean that it too was a monster?  
  
The cub hung its head in shame. It was the a miracle that it was the only survivor of this nightmare.  
  
A miracle.  
  
Then again, there were times that being dead was better than being alive.  
  
Just then, the cub could sense the presence of the monster behind it. Turning around, it began barking at the monster.  
  
It stared at the strange and scary looking monster. The monster had blood splattered all over itself. It was black from head to toe and stood on two legs that made it look even taller. A long, slim and snowy white limb stretched out and grabbed the little cub by the neck. Snarling, the cub twisted and turned, trying to free itself from the grasp of the monster in vain.  
  
Whimpering, the cub took one last look at its dead family members before being teleported to a different place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To hope for a miracle...  
  
To even hope itself...  
  
For peace and happiness...  
  
Is just a dream...  
  
An illusion...  
  
Animals too can hope for miracles...  
  
Can't they?  
  
Is it so wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The werewolf turned around just to see a large ball of black and evil flames heading its way.  
  
This was it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The grown wolf looked menacingly at the creature that laid half dead on the ground. If its opponent tries to move...  
  
The wolf would not hesitate to kill it.  
  
Although the battle was over, the wolf was not rejoicing. To an unobservant one, one would think that the wolf was cold and merciless, having being trained personally by the great and sinister Motoki herself.  
  
But if one was to look closely and deeply into the large yellow eyes of the wolf, one would see pain, anguish and sympathy.  
  
The wolf looked at its opponent, sympathising it. Things didn't have to be this way. Well, at least it didn't really kill the opponent.  
  
Staring at the blood covered paws, the wolf found itself being transported back into the past.  
  
On the day Motoki, who was now its master, had killed its family.  
  
The sudden and hard punch on its back brought the wolf back to reality.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Motoki cried out angrily. She certainly didn't spend time training the wolf to be powerful just to see the wolf not killing every opponent that it faced. It happened every time after a battle. The wolf which she had carefully trained over the years was too soft for its own good.  
  
Time to teach it a lesson.  
  
The wolf stared back at Motoki, determination glimmering in its eyes. It simply refused to kill the opponent that Motoki had forced it to fight.  
  
"Baka..." Summoning a ball of evil ki, Motoki chanted in a strange language that the wolf had yet to understand. Suddenly, a straight but small beams of black light shot out from the ki ball. The light aimed at the wolf and the opponent.  
  
The opponent that once laid on the floor, panting heavily was now being lifted up in the air. It howled in pain. The opponent itself was a wolf. A werewolf that stood on two legs with human like limbs. It had poisonous saliva that acted like acid, instantly burning anything that it came in contact with.  
  
The wolf stared at Motoki in horror. The beams of light were light powerful lasers, scorching the wolf's thick and rough fur. It opened its mouth and screamed in pain.  
  
Suddenly, the whole ball of ki engulfed both the creatures together.  
  
There was an excruciating pain that shot through its body. It could hear its bones cracking and the sound of flesh tearing.  
  
When all was clear and the wolf could see again, the wolf looked around, searching for the opponent. If Motoki ever dared to kill it, the wolf would never forgive Motoki. But the weak opponent was nowhere to be found.  
  
No...  
  
It couldn't be...  
  
The wolf stared at its once paws. The paws were replaced with hairy human like hands with extremely long nails. It looked down at its own body which had grown to a size twice of an average human. It now stood on two feet instead of four.  
  
And worst of all...  
  
There was another head protruding out of its neck. The head of its opponent.  
  
The wolf could sense its saliva turning into a horrid acid like taste. Running its tongue over its new long and sharpened fangs, the wolf looked at the face of the opponent, studying it closely.  
  
No way...  
  
The wolf felt like it was staring back at a real life mirror. Into its own eyes. Eyes that told a tale of a tragic past.  
  
Eyes filled with guilt and shamed.  
  
At not being able to protect its own mother.  
  
And those eyes were going to haunt it for a lifetime.  
  
Just then, a powerful invisible force seemed to swept through its body. Its head began to hurt a lot. The pain was unbearable. It tried with all its might to fight back but to no avail.  
  
In mere seconds, the intelligence of the wolf was sealed and taken over by the stupidity of the werewolf.  
  
Motoki laughed evilly at her new creation. Things would be a lot easier now. But considering that the strength of the new werewolf had increased by leaps and bounds, it would need more training. A whole lot more.  
  
Opening a portal to eternal darkness, Motoki simply pushed the werewolf into the darkness.  
  
She planned to seal it in the portal until it learnt to control its new found power.  
  
Which could take years, decades even.  
  
But Motoki had all the time in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It easy to say...  
  
To confront your past...  
  
Until it becomes nothing but a mere memory...  
  
But to do it is the hardest of all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The werewolf cried out in pain as the flames licked its thick fur, eating right into its flesh.  
  
Looking up at the full blue moon, the werewolf gave one last grin.  
  
Finally, it could join its family in the sky.  
  
Finally, it could play and meet with its siblings and mother after many long and lonely years.  
  
Finally, it could rest in peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note :  
  
Standard disclaimers apply to this chapter.  
  
Konichiwaa minna!  
  
Gomen, I took such a long time to update Dark Past. Hahaha...  
  
Anyway, after forcing myself to rush through this chapter, I've finally completed it. I do hope this extra long chapter makes up for my long updates. I know, many things have happened and I once again would like to thank you for your support.  
  
Please don't sue me if the story regarding the werewolf was wrong. I've never in my whole life seen wild wolves with the exception of those in the zoo. Since this is tiny Singapore, no wild ferocious wolves roaming so I can't and don't know much about them.  
  
And regarding as to why the chapter was mostly dedicated to re-telling the past of my werewolf, I just though that it wasn't nice to kill a character off without telling its side of the story. So, every time I kill a character, whether it is mine or FY, you can bet that I will focus at least a chapter on it. Poor things. They only get the spot light when they die... BWA HA HA!!!!!!!! I'm so evil that I love myself!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Reply :  
  
To Ispreno : Which part in chapter 18 were you confused about? Ya, Chichiri looks really cool. ^^  
  
To YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko : Gomen! I totally forgot to mail you about updates regarding Dark Past! And to think that you were my very first reviewer... Thank you for reviewing Dark Past!!!  
  
To DaBoring1 : It's okay if you took a long time to review Dark Past. I understand that everyone is busy.  
  
To otaku-no-miko : Yes, I did listen to your advise and typed out the list Japanese words. ^^ About the fainting... Gomen, I ran out of words to describe it so I tried to do it as best as I could.  
  
To chiri26 : Oh well. The assassin was revealed in this chapter.  
  
To evening_twilight : Haha... Actually, I torture both readers and characters.  
  
To Bonnie E : Things between us are totally settled. End of story, full stop. So there!  
  
To paws_bells : Yes, they're still at it.  
  
To Eulene : Too bad. Your prediction about Amiboshi being the assassin was true. BWA HA HA!!!! Let's kill him!!!!!! Nah, not yet. Too soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Abunai – Look out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Kiss Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21 : Kiss me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome :  
  
"Ami... Amiboshi?"  
  
Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"Uso..." Tasuki muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Chichiri was finding it hard to digest the truth as well.  
  
Amiboshi simply smiled apologetically. "Gomen, minna-san..."  
  
"Amiboshi, doushite? Why are you doing this? What's the meaning of this?" I asked.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
This was the second time.  
  
Second time.  
  
He was betraying our trust again.  
  
Is he?  
  
Onegai...  
  
I don't wish...  
  
I don't wish to...  
  
Fight him...  
  
Suzaku, what's the meaning of this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri :  
  
Amiboshi...  
  
Why?  
  
Why is he doing all this?  
  
Why is he betraying us again?  
  
Wasn't it good enough that Hikari had saved him before?  
  
Why is he doing it again?  
  
I began to perspire and my legs were shaking slightly. My palms were getting sticky and wet from the perspiration and my grip on my golden staff was loosening. I found it hard to accept the fact that it was Amiboshi who hurt Hikari.  
  
Why?  
  
After all she did...  
  
Saving him, siding him when the world was against him...  
  
Was he trying to test our tolerance?  
  
A thick and heavy blanket of deathly silence hung in the air, wrapping us in it. I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Amiboshi," I was the first to break the silence. "Why are you doing this? What's your purpose, hurting your... Friends? Those who helped you? Answer me, onegai!"  
  
Again, Amiboshi smiled apologetically.  
  
"Damn it!" Tasuki growled fiercely as he slammed Amiboshi's small body against a wall. "What the fuck man! What are you doing? What the hell... Answer, damn it, answer!!! Tell me why, what are you trying to do?!" Tasuki's amber eyes were red and moist from trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Amiboshi kept quiet. He released his grip from his bamboo flute. It fell to the floor, clattering noisily before rolling under one of the beds.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki once again slammed Amiboshi against the wall, this time, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks. I rushed to stop him from hurting Amiboshi.  
  
"Tasuki, yamero!" Tasuki's tense muscles relaxed upon hearing my words.  
  
Turning my attention to Amiboshi once again, I looked deeply into his eyes before repeating my question. "Tell us, why are you doing this? Hurting Miaka and Hikari?"  
  
I looked into his brown eyes, searching for a reason, a clue.  
  
'Iie,' I thought to myself. Amiboshi... His eyes are somewhat different. They weren't the usual gentle and calm self. They were...  
  
Hollow.  
  
Empty.  
  
Lifeless.  
  
Like the dead.  
  
Something was very, very wrong.  
  
"Tasuki, abunai!" I cried out as I tried to pry his fingers from Amiboshi's shoulders.  
  
Just then, Amiboshi let out a cackled laugh before turning into black swirling dust. The dust hovered in the air for a second before it began attacking the ki shields that I had placed over the two girls. Tamahome rushed over to protect the girls in any way that he could. He punched and kicked the swirling dust but to no avail. The dust was too small and every time Tamahome tried punching or harming it, the dust merely spread out, avoiding his attacks.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Tasuki's symbol glowing brightly, red light seeping from underneath his thick leather clothes. Tasuki raised his fan threateningly.  
  
"REKKA..." He brought the fan down in a swinging motion.  
  
"SHINEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hot red flames came pouring out from his tessen, burning anything in its way. Tasuki did a good job.  
  
Of burning the palace furniture but not the evil dust.  
  
Baka.  
  
As usual, he always acts before thinking.  
  
I was just about to attack the dust when it mysteriously disappeared. "Nani?" I heard Tamahome said in disbelief.  
  
The black cloud of dust was gone.It was impossible! I could still sense the evil life force of the dust. It was here, with us, in this very room. It hadn't gone anywhere. But, where was it? I scanned around the room, trying to find any possible clues.  
  
"Where the hell did that bastard go?! Fuck you, Amiboshi! You coward!!!" Tasuki cried out aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Just then, I noticed that Hikari was slowly levitating up in the air. I gasped. Uso yo...  
  
Her eyelids flared opened, revealing a pair of dull lifeless green eyes as she slowly got into a standing position, hovering a few inches above the bed.  
  
"Hikari?" I whispered her name softly like a timid mouse.  
  
Hikari did not reply. Instead, she outstretched both her palms. I stared in horror as two large flaming ball of black fire were summoned on her palm.  
  
It grew larger and larger.  
  
So did my fear.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome were frozen on the spot as they stared at the balls of ki from hell.  
  
I opened my mouth to try to warn my fellow seishis. But everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point of time.  
  
Hikari released the two flaming balls.  
  
"MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki :  
  
I stared in horror as one of the fire balls headed straight for my direction. It was going to be a direct hit. No chance of survival...  
  
Just then, I saw Hikari's eyes, they were turning to the bright green it used to be. It stayed for a second before it changed back to the lifeless state.  
  
For a very short time...  
  
Faster than a blink of an eye...  
  
Even for that one short moment...  
  
I thought I saw tears in her eyes.  
  
I used my hands to shield me, although I knew that it would be useless. I was a goner.I couldn't run. My legs refused to budge.  
  
Shimatta...  
  
I waited for the impact.  
  
But nothing...  
  
Slowly, I removed my hands and opened my eyes.  
  
I stared at the fireball that was hovering, millimetres away from my face. It was so close that I could feel the heat emitted from the black flames.  
  
Just then the flames sizzled and disappeared, as if it never existed at all.  
  
I looked at Hikari's face once more. Her eyes were beginning to flicker again.  
  
I stared hard into her eyes and I smiled.  
  
Hikari was fighting back whatever was trying to control her.  
  
"Hikari!" Chichiri shouted from a corner of the room. "I know you can hear me! Onegai! Fight whatever that is controlling you!!!"  
  
Just then, Hikari let loose a high pitched scream. Her body collapsed on the bed with both hands covering her face. She was shaking badly.  
  
"Hikari!" Chichiri and I went towards her but Chichiri got to her first. Her gently tried to pry her hands from her face while chanting a prayer. I stood there, beside him, filled with rage and jealous. Chichiri was using this opportunity to hold Hikari close to his body, hugging her even!  
  
I then recalled how he had surprised her with a kiss on her forehead and changing his monk clothes.  
  
The green monster of jealously was growing within me.  
  
'Chichiri...' I clenched a fist.  
  
Just then, the sound of Chichiri being blasted away by Hikari brought me back from my daydreams.  
  
Hikari had resumed her position, hovering over the bed. Chichiri lay in a corner, his right shoulder burnt badly. Blood was dripping from his newly obtained wound as he clutched it tightly.  
  
I could only stare and watch.  
  
"Hikari, onegai!" Chichiri began before he was blasted with another black fireball, leaving him no time to defend for himself.  
  
I tried looking at Hikari's face again. The eyes were dull and lifeless, like those of the dead.  
  
Again.  
  
Hikari continued to rain fireballs on Chichiri, ignoring the others who were in the room. Her face was filled with hatred and rage towards Chichiri. Tamahome, was cuddling Miaka close to his body at a far corner of a room, trying to protect her.  
  
And me?  
  
I just stood there like an idiot, watching my best friend dying, my miko unconscious, my fellow seishi scared out of his wits and most of all...  
  
Watching the girl I like acting like a...  
  
A...  
  
Bitch.  
  
"YAMERO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Without thinking, I jumped on the bed, wrapped my arms around Hikari's slender figure and...  
  
Kissed her.  
  
Kissed her soft and tender lips that I longed for so much.  
  
Kissed her in a way that would make every man in Konan jealous, especially Chichiri.  
  
My tongue darted out, tasting her sweet lips as I tried to force an entry into her mouth.  
  
Finally, when I succeeded, I gave her my all.  
  
Exploring her mouth was like heaven.  
  
She tasted sweet and delicious. I wanted more.  
  
I could feel her tensed muscles relaxing as I kissed her.  
  
Finally, our lips parted, I looked deeply into her eyes again. Bright green again, just a little tired.  
  
She tiptoed and leaned against me before whispering into my ear.  
  
"Kiss me..."  
  
Hikari collapsed into my arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note :  
  
I want Tasuki to kiss me!!!! Not fair!!!!!!! Sigh, wished I own him but I don't. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Okay, I thought to be fair to Tasuki, I'll let him kiss Hikari too since Chichiri already did that. ^^  
  
Oh ya, updates may take longer for the next chapter as I have a Drama camp coming up which will last for almost a week. So please be patient!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Reply :  
  
evening_twilight : You knew it was Amiboshi? Okay then, your hunch was correct. Bet this chapter is a really MAJOR surprise. Yes, the poor wolfie...  
  
chiri26 : Can't believe that he would hurt anyone at all... Happy Valentine's Day  
  
Eulene : Uh...That wolf wasn't Ashitare... That was my two headed wolf. A character I created.  
  
DaBoring1 : Long flashbacks? Well, that was going to be the last time the wolf would be appearing anyway...  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko : Maybe you're right... Could be Suboshi...  
  
paws_bells : Yes, it wasn't born evil.  
  
otaku-no-miko : Well, you'll find out later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Yamero : Stop it / Stop that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Losing You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22 : Losing you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As a big thank you to all you readers, this chapter is dedicated to everyone of you, thank you all for making this story a big success!!! Arigatou YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko, tHE oNE aND oNLY nATSUME, DaBoring1, otaku_no_miko, chiri26, evening_twilight, NaTTiE, paws_bells, Eulene, Bonnie E, koneko j, Aharah Musici, azneoqueen09, Darkflare and last but not least, Novaburnheart. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki :  
  
I could feel my cheeks blushing as Hikari whispered those words into my ear.  
  
Gently carrying her limp body, I jumped off the bed and laid her on it. I could hear Chichiri groan behind me as he tried to stand up.  
  
Rushing to his side, I examined his burns. 'This is no good... If the burns don't get treated immediately, they're gonna leave scars behind...' I thought silently to myself.  
  
"Chichiri, daijoubu ka?!" Tamahome asked as took big steps towards Chichiri. Chichiri nodded weakly. Blood was still oozing out from his wounds. Parts of his arm and shoulder had turned black, due to the intense heat of the flames. The wounds smelt like cooked meat.  
  
"Hayaku! Get a physician quickly!!!!" I barked the order at Tamahome who immediately dashed out of the room.  
  
Grabbing a clean bed sheet, I tore it into a strip. Using the strip of cloth, I gently wrapped it around Chichiri's wound. "Hopefully, this will stop the bleeding..." I told Chichiri.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
I looked up and gasped. "Chichiri! Oi! Wake up! Don't die on me!!!!!" I cried as I grabbed his arms and shook it, hoping that it would wake him up. "Chichiri! OI! OI!!!!!!!!"  
  
The white strip of bandage had a large blotch of red stain on it. And it kept growing bigger...  
  
"Chichiri!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To lose a best friend...  
  
Someone so close...  
  
A brother by destiny, a best friend by reality...  
  
Brought together by fate...  
  
And to lose that special someone...  
  
Is like losing it all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chichiri's hand that I was holding went limp and cold. So was the rest of his body.  
  
I bit my lower lip. 'This can't be happening!' I screamed silently to myself. 'This is a dream man... A...'  
  
'A...'  
  
'Nightmare...'  
  
I bowed my head in shame as I recalled those moments in which I was jealous of him, hated him...  
  
And now, that same hatred was directed back at me. At my foolishness. What I fool I was!  
  
My eyes began to stung. It was getting kind of watery too. I forced myself to smile. "This is a joke. I can't be... You can't be... I can't be crying... Must be some sort of dust in my eyes right, Chichiri?" I asked as a fake but soft laughter escaped from my lips.  
  
"Ne, Chichiri?"  
  
The only answer I received was the silence around us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~THOUGHTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, at that very spot...  
  
There was only Chichiri and me...  
  
Just two best friends...  
  
One watching the other die...  
  
At that very moment, I just wished that I could turn back time. Remove every single rude word that I've every said to him, every single hatred I felt towards him...  
  
I wished that...  
  
That...  
  
There was only, you and me...  
  
My best friend...  
  
Chichiri...  
  
~~~~~~~~END OF THOUGHTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
Tears rolled down Tasuki's cheeks freely like a wild river. A soft whimper escaped from his lips as the silent crying turned into a loud wail followed by violent sobbing. Like a lost little boy crying into the arms of his mother, Tasuki simply cried and buried into Chichiri's clothes.  
  
Perhaps, if he was much more attentive, he would have seen Chichiri's fingers moving slightly before they became limp and still again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suboshi stared at the medium sized crystal ball, waiting for a reply. Usually, around this time of night, he would be busy communicating with his brother. They had been using the crystal ball ever since Hikari gave it to them.  
  
It was better than scribbling messages on their arms. Sometimes, they got nasty scratches as a result of communicating too long. The crystal ball also allowed both of them to see each other.  
  
And best of all...  
  
It couldn't break.  
  
Suboshi spend about an hour everyday, dribbling, bouncing and slamming the crystal ball in his room. It was fun and helped to improve his hand and feet coordination.  
  
Suboshi stared hard into the clear crystal again. His brother was late today. One thing Suboshi knew very well was that his Amiboshi was never late for anything in his whole entire life.  
  
Unless...  
  
Unless...  
  
Suboshi felt a sharp pain in his chest. Suboshi winced in pain as he clamped a hand over his heart, clutching the clothing over it. Suboshi's breath became shallow and soon, he was panting and perspiring like a dog.  
  
"The connection..." Suboshi whispered to himself. "It... It... It's broken..."  
  
Suboshi collapsed onto the bed he was sitting on and immediately curled up into a ball. His eyes stung. "No, No way..." He knew what was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every passer-by ignored the two soiled kids who clutched and hugged each other for warmth.  
  
The harsh winter wind blew violently, causing the two boys to shiver even more.  
  
"Aniki," the younger twin said suddenly. The older one merely looked at him and smiled at him.  
  
"Shhh... Don't talk. I know you're hungry. I promise you, tomorrow morning, I will find food for us."  
  
Suboshi looked into his brother's eyes. He knew that finding fresh food was almost impossible in Kutou, a war torn land. Everything was destroyed by the war. All those that survived had grown up to be fierce, violent and over-protective of their belongings. No one wanted to give away even a slice of bread to two orphaned twins. And most of all, everyone who lived here seemed to have lost their heart.  
  
In the harsh land of Kutou, there was only one rule.  
  
The strong will live and the weak will die.  
  
It was as simply that yet so hard to accomplish. All these months since the death of their parents, Suboshi had been relying on his brother as a pillar of support and strength, relying on his brother to say the right words that comforted his very soul.  
  
It was just an act.  
  
A stupid act, just Amiboshi putting on a brave front.  
  
Like all older brothers did, he protected his younger sibling from any danger that they came across.  
  
Suboshi couldn't stand the act any longer. He couldn't stand to see his brother give away his share of the mouldy bread just so that he could have more to eat, leaving poor Amiboshi starving. He couldn't stand seeing his brother getting hurt in his place.  
  
And most importantly...  
  
He couldn't stand being a burden.  
  
Completely confused and upset, Suboshi began to cry. Amiboshi looked down at his brother who was crying into his tattered and torn shirt. "Suboshi!" Amiboshi said firmly.  
  
Surprised at the harshness of his voice, Suboshi almost immediately stopped crying and looked up, tears still clinging onto his eyes for dear life.  
  
Cupping Suboshi's face with his hands, Amiboshi then smiled apologetically. "Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to, promise me that, no matter what happens, no matter how hard life is, don't ever cry. I don't want to see you crying, period. Be strong, Suboshi. You don't want your future wife to marry such a weak husband, do you?" added Amiboshi teasingly.  
  
Suboshi's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Aniki hodoi!" Suboshi protested.  
  
The two twins burst out laughing, all their sorrows lost in their warm and bright laughter.  
  
Warm and bright, just like the sun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small crystal clear tear rolled down his cheek. And another. And another. Pretty soon, Suboshi was softly crying to himself.  
  
But being as childish as he was, Suboshi began wailing and screaming, thrashing his arms and legs wildly as he called out his brother's name. He knocked down a short lighted candle on his bed stand which went off abruptly. Suboshi grabbed a big fluffy white pillow and cried into it.  
  
A big, soft fluffy pillow...  
  
Suboshi tossed it away in disgust when it reminded on how soft and caring Amiboshi was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of all things that could happen...  
  
Of all the foolish, innocent lives that Fate could steal...  
  
It just had to be you...  
  
Aniki...  
  
If I could, if I really could...  
  
I'll die in your place instead. I really, really would.  
  
I'll do anything, even sell my soul to the Devil himself, just to be with you again, even for a split second.  
  
So please...  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Forgive me for breaking my promise...  
  
Forgive me for crying...  
  
I know you're there, somewhere, out there...  
  
Watching me cry...  
  
Like a scared little boy...  
  
But believe me...  
  
I'm a strong and grown man now...  
  
And...  
  
I've got you to thank for.  
  
Thank you...  
  
Thank you forever...  
  
Thank you forever, aniki...  
  
Thank you forever, aniki, for everything...  
  
Thank you...  
  
Aniki...  
  
You'll always remain in my heart...  
  
From cradle to grave...  
  
We will always be brothers...  
  
Forever and ever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note :  
  
Wow, kill off two birds in one stone!!! I killed off Amiboshi and Chichiri!!! I can't believe myself!!!!!!! Okay, I know, that was EXTREMELY cruel and harsh of me for them to die that way, but hey, since I updated late, I wanted to give all of you a good surprise as a compensation.  
  
Readers : YOU CALL THAT COMPENSATION?!?!?!??!??!?! (All cry)  
  
Metajoker : *Hides and duck for cover as readers throw rotten nikuman at her *  
  
Disclaimer : If FY belonged to me, all the bishounens would be married to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Ne : Right? (Can be an attention getter as well)  
  
Aniki hidoi : Aniki, you're mean!  
  
Nikuman : Pork buns  
  
Bishounens : Pretty boys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Regrets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23 : Regrets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Aharah Musici!!!!!! Congrats!!! Although I'm not sure how useful this chapter dedication is if I keep on dedicating chapters where your fave bishis die...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
A silent and still night for many in Konan with the exception of Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki who were all pacing and waiting impatiently for the physicians to come out of the respective rooms.  
  
Their friends, Miaka, Chichiri and Hikari were being treated with the most well-trained physicians in Konan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko :  
  
I sat on the railings along the corridor, my fingers twitching worriedly. 'What if they didn't make it? What will we do then, with one less seishi, or worse, without a miko?!' I thought as my imagination ran wild. I shook my head furiously. 'Iie! How can I be thinking of such a thing?'  
  
Hotohori's comforting hand on my shoulder startled me. I looked up at him worriedly. Hotohori just smiled sadly. I looked at a corner where Tamahome was sitting at, praying no-stop ever since the physicians arrived. Tasuki, however, was impatiently pacing up and down the corridors. His eyes were still red from crying and every now and then, he would sniffle and a tear would roll down his cheek. He would then wiped it away barbarically using his sleeve. The whole cycle would then repeat itself again.  
  
"Nuriko?" Hotohori called out my name softly. It was the first time he had spoken ever since he was alerted by Tamahome that Miaka was in danger.  
  
Tamahome alerted me after that before going to find some physicians. When Hotohori and I arrived at the scene, we found a lifeless Chichiri slumped in a corner. The most surprising thing of all...  
  
And to think that he can still boast that he was a real man.  
  
Real men don't cry, he would often say.  
  
But to see him...  
  
Shattered and reduce to tears...  
  
Crying over the death of his best friend...  
  
I never thought that this would ever happen. Not once, not now, not ever. Everything seemed to so perfect. That we all would stick together no matter what happened...  
  
All those dreams...  
  
Shattered...  
  
Naze?!  
  
"Hai?" I replied, looking down nervously. I was so afraid to look into Hotohori's eyes. They were filled with such immense remorse. I had yet to see Hotohori like this before. To see everyone behaving like this.  
  
Hotohori didn't reply. Instead, he turned to face Tasuki and Tamahome before saying in a soft but low tone, as if he was afraid to be heard. "Sumimaisen. I... This is all my fault... I wasn't careful enough... I mean, I didn't plan for anything this serious to happen... Chichiri and Hikari would be placing a barrier around the palace now to prevent such incidents from happening but... I'm such a fool!!!! If I didn't rush to save Tamahome from Kutou, if I didn't rush Hikari into the plan... Then perhaps she would at else have enough energy to fight back at the enemy. Then maybe, Miaka and the others could be safe. I deserve to be punished!!!!!!!" Hotohori collapsed to his knees, crying softly.  
  
"Nani...What did you just say? It's not your fault! I mean, we already planned to meet him that night! We couldn't change the date any more!!!" I protested.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki also had their attention on Hotohori. I could see Tasuki curling his hand into a fist. But I never expected him to really punch Hotohori in the face.  
  
The rest of us just stayed in our positions, frozen and shock.  
  
The impact from Tasuki's punch was so great that it sent Hotohori tumbling a few feet backwards.  
  
"AND THE HELL IT IS, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki screamed in rage. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I quickly rushed to the Emperor's side, casting a disgusted look at Tasuki, who simply glared back. Tamahome on the other hand had snapped out of his shock and was trying to hold Tasuki back.  
  
"And," continued the red head, "It's my fucking fault too. Mine just as much as yours." His last sentence was so soft that I had to strain my ears just to hear him.  
  
"I could have done more, I knew that. And yet, I didn't... I didn't... I don't blame you," Tasuki looked straight into the eyes of Hotohori who now had a palm to cover his red cheek.  
  
"I only have myself to blame..." And with, he raised a fist and punched himself in the face, twice, causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
"It's my fault too. Ore wa..." Tamahome bowed his head in shame. His blue bangs covered his forehead and eyes. When he finally looked up, I saw a stream of fresh tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Tamahome..." Hotohori murmured.  
  
"I was so scared... So scared... I've never seen such great powers before... It all reminded me of the monster... I was so scared..." Tasuki wrapped his large arms around Tamahome from behind, trying to comfort the younger seishi. Tamahome's legs gave way as he collapsed into Tasuki's arms, crying quietly.  
  
Just then, one of the bedroom doors opened and a physician came out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the darkness...  
  
It has no end...  
  
Please bring me comfort...  
  
Embrace my soul...  
  
Give me...  
  
A beacon...  
  
Of hope...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome :  
  
Just then, one of the bedroom doors opened and a physician came out. It was the physician who was treating Miaka!!!  
  
I released myself from the grasp of Tasuki and rushed to the physician. "How is she? How is Miaka?!" I grabbed the short physician shoulders, searching in the depths of his eyes for an answer.  
  
Silence.  
  
I shook the physician by the shoulders hard when he refused to answer me. "Uso..." I muttered. No... Not another one... Not her...  
  
Onegai...  
  
Otou-san...  
  
Chuuei...  
  
And now...  
  
'Onegai, Suzaku! Don't make me suffer! Onegai, find, search the depths of your heart to save your miko!!!!!!!!!' I begged silently.  
  
The physician shook his head slowly. "No point being so worried boy. The miko is fine. She's alive but unconscious. All she needs is a lot of rest," The physician smiled at me.  
  
I heaved a big sigh of relieve. How could I jump to conclusions?! Tossing the physician aside, I rushed into the room to find Miaka sleeping on the bed, the covers pulled up and covering half her chest. Her hands were laid by her side. The only sign that showed that she was alive was the rising and falling of her chest. Gently, I took one of her hand and squeeze it.  
  
"Miaka... Aishiteru..." I whispered as I placed her hand on my cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
Hotohori peeked into the room. Moonlight shone through the dimly lit room, bathing the two lovers in its beauty and loveliness. It was like an image. A beautiful image of two lovers reunited after a close brush of death.  
  
How he wished...  
  
That it was him holding and embracing Miaka right now...  
  
Hotohori let out a soft but sad sigh.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked as he tapped Hotohori's shoulder from behind.  
  
"Daijoubu," Hotohori replied, trying to sound happy. He gently closed the doors behind him.  
  
Once again, his heart was flooded sorrow and loneliness. At being rejected, being lost...  
  
Everything was just repeated all over again...  
  
Turning around to face Nuriko, he forced a weak painful smile on his lips. "Let's pray for Chichiri and Hikari's safety, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rejected...  
  
Opening your doors to love...  
  
Could be the biggest mistake of all...  
  
Life...  
  
Was never fair...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About half an hour later, another physician came out of his room. His cheeks were flushed bright pink.  
  
But his eyes...  
  
They were full of hope and relieve...  
  
"Heika-sama!!!" cried out the physician. "Your Oracle... She's alive!!! She managed to pull through!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki, who was brooding at one corner looked up. His face instantly lit up at the mention of Hikari's name. "Honto ni?!"  
  
The physician nodded his head quickly. "However, I must warn you about something..."  
  
Tasuki frowned as he walked towards the physician. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted the small-sized physician up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WARN'?!" Tasuki growled in a dangerous low tone. His amber eyes shone, glaring threateningly at the physician who was now almost in tears himself.  
  
"Tasuki!" Nuriko cried out as he tried to calm Tasuki down. "I was just trying to say that... She will be unconscious for a few days... That's all..."  
  
Tasuki lowered the poor man down.  
  
"Her ki level is extremely weak and below that of a normal person. It's a miracle that she survived. She needs a lot of rest to regain her energy. Even so, after she regains consciousness, she is not allowed to get out of bed. Her body will be sore after lying for such a long time in bed but she would still be weak and still needs to take this medicine," The physician pulled out a bottle from his pocket. The medium sized glass bottle had a brownish black liquid inside. Although the bottle was tightly capped, Tasuki could still smell the horrible stench of the medicine.  
  
Tasuki roughly snatched the medicine from the physician's hand. "I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry," with that, he rushed into the bedroom, slamming the doors behind him.  
  
Those who were outside winced at the din he made.  
  
Hotohori looked kindly at the physician. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Please, rest in one of the bedrooms for the night. I will pay you the first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
The physician bowed humbly before the emperor. "Heika-sama, please go and take a rest. It's not good for you to stay up all night worrying. I'm sure your comrades will be fine," assured the physician.  
  
"Thank you for your concern," Hotohori replied before an attendant escorted him away.  
  
Now, the only main concern would be...  
  
Chichiri...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the silent and dark corridors of Kutou...  
  
Motoki glided along the dark passage. Many changes had since taken place ever since the arrival of Motoki. Passageways were dark and dimly lit. Not even the moon shone into the eternal darkness of the palace. Black and dark clouds were constantly hovering in the once blue sky. The sun was no longer in existence. The plants were withering. The ponds turned into a dark and murky colour. The once lively koi fishes were dead, giving the sweetly scented flower garden a horrible stench of dead fishes. Those who dared to look into the murky pond saw no reflection at all. All they saw was the endless pit of mud and only-god-knows-what-monster-lives-in-there.  
  
The whole palace looked like a haunted house from the outside. Servants and chambermaids were begging to go outside to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
Only a sinister woman enjoyed everything.  
  
Motoki.  
  
It reminded her so much of...  
  
Home.  
  
Motoki stopped before a pair of blue painted doors. She listened to the loud wails of a young boy in agony inside the room.  
  
She could hear the sounds of cloth being ripped and shredded. Glass shattering, wooden chair breaking...  
  
But one sound remained the loudest of all.  
  
The sound of a heart being torn into pieces. The pain and agony over a loss of a loved one. The sound of innocence being robbed from a pure little heart...  
  
The screams and ranting of vulgarities...  
  
The doors of a heart closing...  
  
Motoki smiled beneath her black thick cloak. "Ah... Lovely music to my ears..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of anxious and worried seishis waited impatiently for the last physician to come out.  
  
Just when they were losing hope, the young and almost inexperience physician came running out. He was shaking and terror filled his eyes. He began to bow continuously at Hotohori's feet. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai..." The physician begged as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori looked at each other, fearing for the worst. "What happened?!" They both cried out at the same time.  
  
The physician looked up, a fresh stream of tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Boku wa... I couldn't help him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
FY does not belong to me.  
  
Ha! Another suspense!!!!!!!  
  
As for why the story began with Hikari immediately saving Tamahome, well, as you can see, Nuriko already explained why :  
  
"Nani...What did you just say? It's not your fault! I mean, we already planned to meet him that night! We couldn't change the date any more!!!" I protested.  
  
So, that's why the story is so fast-paced. I just immediately jumped into the problem. Easier. I was lazy to have a nice introduction which last for a few long and dragging chapters and where they fall in love during this period of time. Why not just jump into the problem and find out more about the others when Hikari is helping them when they're in danger, ne? Sides, I didn't think anyone would wanna read a boring story of meeting the seishis, falling in love with them and the end. I wanted something exciting and fast paced. And so, here you go!!!!!!!!  
  
As to how Amiboshi died...  
  
Please wait...  
  
I'll try my best to explain it to you guys in another chapter.  
  
Hehe...  
  
Gomen...  
  
Did I tell you all that this would be an angsty fic? No happy endings of anyone marrying anyone. ^^ Man, am I evil or what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Aishteru – I love you  
  
Koi – A type of fish  
  
Sumimaisen – I'm sorry (Polite way of saying it)  
  
Naze – Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Sorrow and Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24 : Sorrow and Tears  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to DarkFlare!!! Thank you for being the best critic ever!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki :  
  
I looked at Hikari laying on the bed. The blankets were drawn up to her waist and her arms were laid by her side. I slowly approached her, as if...  
  
As if...  
  
I was afraid of her...  
  
Calming myself down with a few deep breaths, I then sat down on the edge of the bed. I then noticed that her two hands were wrapped with fresh new bandages. Only the tips of her fingers could be seen.  
  
Gently, I reached out my hand to brush away the fringes that covered her forehead. I heaved a sigh of relief. At least Hikari's okay... I couldn't help it but to grin at the fact that I would be taking care of her.  
  
I stayed there, playing with the tip of Hikari's long hair. I couldn't help but to feel guilty all the while.  
  
Chichiri...  
  
He... He wasn't out yet. Nuriko and Hotohori were still outside, most probably praying for his safety.  
  
And me?  
  
His best friend?  
  
Doing nothing. Absolutely nothing but spending time with Hikari.  
  
WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I DOING?!?!?!  
  
Sure, I was worried about Hikari. I was just as equally worried about Chichiri as well. When I heard that Hikari was safe, I just had this urge to see her, comfort her...............  
  
It was as if, I was trying to comfort myself. By forgetting all my worries, trying to run away...  
  
I was so afraid, so afraid of losing...  
  
All this while, I had this dreadful feeling that nothing was going to turn out right. Seeing the girl I liked so much alive was such a great relief.  
  
But an unconscious girl could only do so much...  
  
My mind was constantly wondering back to Chichiri...  
  
I didn't even managed to say sorry...  
  
I looked at Hikari's peaceful sleeping form. Smiling, I bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be back. I promise. And, I'll bring Chichiri to visit you too..."  
  
With that, I left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko :  
  
Hotohori and I looked at each other, fearing for the worst. "What happened?!" We both cried out at the same time.  
  
The physician looked up, a fresh stream of tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Boku wa... I couldn't help him..."  
  
Chichiri... Suzaku, dear Suzaku...  
  
I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to cry. Chichiri, dead? It seemed so unreal.  
  
I gulped when I saw Tasuki, standing outside Hikari's room. He stood there, rooted to the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. His amber eyes went big and wide, his mouth, opened, hanging in the air.  
  
Did he hear what the physician said?  
  
Tasuki stood there for what seemed to be a long time.  
  
Tasuki..........  
  
I looked into his dull and lifeless eyes. Another...  
  
Another blow...  
  
Tasuki...  
  
He...  
  
He won't be able to take it...  
  
After all the traumatic experiences tonight...  
  
Tasuki, won't be able to take it...  
  
And I was right.  
  
In a split second, Tasuki had ran over to the physician and punched him straight in the face. Tasuki then began to rain blows on the physician. "Tasuki! Stop it!!!" Hotohori ordered as he grabbed hold of Tasuki's wrists. "Stop hurting the man... Stop, stop hurting yourself..."  
  
Tasuki's face was filled with hatred, a burning hatred so strong that it killed all other emotions...  
  
Tasuki let out a wild scream. A loud piercing screaming, like that of an animal being tortured.  
  
Suzaku, it hurts so much to see him like this.  
  
He struggled with Hotohori, who simply refused to release his wrists. I stood where I was, numbed. Every single one of my feelings were crushing me. It hurt so badly that I couldn't even feel a single thing.  
  
Tasuki finally gave up struggling. He looked at Hotohori, sorrow filling up those amber eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began wailing. His legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor. He began pounding on the marble floor.  
  
Hotohori could only stand there, his head lowered, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
The physician, out of fear, had backed up against the wall, his cheeks swollen and bruised. Blood dribbled from a corner of his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was so bright...  
  
Nothing could go wrong in our perfect world...  
  
All was balanced, all at peace...  
  
So much joys and wonders...  
  
To end...  
  
For our world to come to a devastating end, shattering all our hopes...  
  
Dampen, soaked with sorrow, grief, hurt, fear...  
  
Fear of losing everything I held dear...  
  
Please...  
  
Do me a favour...  
  
Hold me tight once more...  
  
And give hope another chance...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
Things couldn't go anymore worse. Both the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishis had a suffered a loss of a seishi. Now, situations and relationships were strained even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A helper of a physician, came tumbling out of the room in great fluster.  
  
"Your highness, your highness!!!" He cried out frantically, waving his arms all about.  
  
He dropped suddenly at Hotohori's feet. "Suzaku seishi..." He panted before continuing. "HE'S... "  
  
"HE'S... "  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Their mouths hung in the air, all at a loss for words.  
  
"I managed to revive him!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suboshi was sprawled on his bed, his sheets tangled and wrapped around him. He hugged himself tightly. The windows were wide open, allowing the cold night breeze to blow in.  
  
'Graves are cold... Cold as this...' Suboshi thought silently.  
  
He flipped over to one side. The once beautiful curtains were thrown onto the floor, all torn and tattered. The mirror was shattered, small pieces of glass scattered all over the floor, glistening. They were like silver dust, fragile and small.  
  
Just like what Suboshi was feeling right now.  
  
Lost, angry, sad, grief, fear, hatred, remorse, helplessness...  
  
All these emotions swirled in his head, threatening to flood him. They pounded in his head, hurting him even more. Suboshi couldn't cry anymore. He had no more energy, no more tears to spare.  
  
He had lost everything.  
  
Suboshi shuddered at the thought. For the past hour or so, he had been screaming his head off, his lungs felt like bursting. His voice was hoarse from all that screaming and his throat felt dry. His eyes were now painfully sore and red. A trail of dried tears ran down his dampen cheeks. He was at a total loss, completely. He didn't know how to react, what to do. He had totally damaged his entire bedroom, making it look like a war zone.  
  
War...  
  
The damn war took away his parents...  
  
And now...  
  
His aniki...  
  
He let loose another scream of rage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui looked out of her window uneasily. She had been hearing screams of a tortured...  
  
She didn't even know what it was!  
  
Whatever that was in agony and pain, she wished that it would stop. She wanted to get some sleep.  
  
Strangely, she wasn't getting irritated by the screams and wails.  
  
She sympathise it, as if wanting to rush to comfort the little soul. Wanting to hug away all its fears, wipe away the tears...  
  
Yui shuddered before wrapping her thick blanket around her. 'I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight,' Yui thought to herself as she stared at the empty white ceiling above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukiko :  
  
I sat upright in the bed, feeling all alone. Nakago had just left a few minutes ago. Once again, I tried persuading him to tell me what was my reason, my purpose in this entire thing... He still simply refuse to tell me.  
  
Besides knowing the fact that I am the Seiryuu Oracle, what else? What else besides the fact that I can help to boost his powers?  
  
What else?  
  
So many questions, no answer...  
  
I hated this. I grabbed a white pillow behind me and flung it across the room in anger.  
  
Who am I? Really? How can I help in the summoning? Do I have any special powers like Hikari?  
  
Hikari...  
  
Why does she resemble my sister so much? Why?!  
  
Or could it be...  
  
That, my real sister, was never dead in the beginning? She had been alive and well all these years? All these years of mourning, all these years in pain...  
  
The corners of my mouth twitched and curled upwards to form a smile.  
  
At last, I found my sister. I think...  
  
Even so, why is she... Why is she the Suzaku Oracle?  
  
How is it possible that she's the Suzaku Oracle whereas I am the Seiryuu Oracle? Were we fated to fight against each other?  
  
Did she even remember me after all these years? After all these years...  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Konan, the palace gardens. This happens before Hikari went to sleep and had nightmares.)  
  
Narrator :  
  
The two girls sat down on the smooth green grass, enjoying the cool night breeze ruffling their long hair.  
  
"So..." Yukiko began awkwardly. "You guys are really close huh?"  
  
Hikari didn't answered. She simply smiled back. "Oh, can't really comment on that. Just met them," She replied so casually.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Anou..." Yukiko began again, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Tell me... How did you came about as the Suzaku Oracle? I mean... I saw you once, changing into a kid... And the fight at Kutou... You have amazing powers. Tell me, how did you manage to control those stuff?" Yukiko's eyes flickered with curiousity.  
  
Hikari froze. She wasn't expecting anything that blunt from Yukiko. Hikari sighed before regaining her former composure.  
  
Yukiko turned to face her. It then struck her how much Hikari resembled someone she knew of, from a distant memory.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hikari frowned a little before she smiled again. "Don't know," she answered simply.  
  
"Don't...Know?"  
  
"I had amnesia and I can't remember anything. Not one tiny bit. All I knew was when I woke up one morning, I was already working at an inn. Several months after that, the inn burnt down and I started travelling. Didn't get far though. I got summoned here. Well, during my travels, I somehow... How shall I explain this? I somehow... Managed to... Unlock my powers? Oh, I don't know..." There was confusion and sadness in her voice. "All I knew was, I had these powers and somehow, I just naturally knew how to use them."  
  
"But who trained you? I mean, those kind of stuff takes a lot of time and training, ne? It doesn't occur naturally..."  
  
Hikari nodded in agreement. "I really don't know... I just happen to know how to control these powers... To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I'm scared that someday, I'll find out the secret behind these powers. Right now, I'm anxious and desperate to know more about myself, my past. Yet, I'm also afraid. Afraid to lose everything I hold dear... Right now, I don't have anyone. No one unless you include the seishis and the miko. Even so, I don't want to hurt them just to know myself..."  
  
Yukiko tossed back her hair and looked up, staring at the bright blue moon. "Good luck then...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukiko :  
  
It was impossible for Hikari to remember me.  
  
Even then...  
  
It wouldn't hurt to wish and hope, would it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes :  
  
Well, here you go. A eight page chapter. I have no idea how long you want my chapters to be, Novaburnheart.  
  
Due to popular demand, I brought Chichiri back. Yay!!! Okay, I admit, I just wanted to give you some suspense and something to fret over. Had fun crying? Man, I'm good at being evil...  
  
However, I WILL NOT be bringing Amiboshi back. Sorry to all Amiboshi fans out there. Saved him once, can't save him anymore.  
  
And since... I have several reviews *coughdemandingcough* about Hikari's past. There!!! Was that even useful? ^^  
  
Yukiko finally made her appearance again. Who was the one who was Yukiko's fan? Oh yeah, Ispreno. Well, there you go!  
  
I'm done!!!!  
  
FY will never ever belong to me, unless...  
  
I'm in dreamland...  
  
In which unfortunately...  
  
I'm not...  
  
Not now... *evil girn* Whee!!!!!! *snooze*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. Continuation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25 : Continuation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.........  
  
*drumrolls*  
  
Novaburnheart!!!!!!!!  
  
I think your Drama club rocks anyway!!!!!! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko :  
  
I raised my hand then paused. 'What if Nuriko doesn't want to go with me?' I thought silently as I stared at the pair of large red doors before me. My heart was pounding really loudly and I could feel my cheeks slowly turning bright pink.  
  
I was blushing.  
  
Again.  
  
Damn. I always blushed when I got nervous or shy. I can't seem to get rid of it.  
  
I sighed. 'Chiriko, you stupid fool!!! Just knock on the darn door and ask!!!' I chided myself.  
  
I raised my arm again and knocked on the door loudly. I could hear a loud 'thump' followed by a string of curses. The doors swung open, revealing a pissed off Nuriko. Nuriko's long purple locks were messy and unkempt. He had dark eye bags underneath his weary looking eyes. He had a hand placed over a bump on his head, rubbing it continuously to soothe it.  
  
"Oh, Chiriko, it's you...... Ohayo......" Nuriko yawned.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu," I replied formally. "Anou.... Nuriko.... When do we set off?" I asked timidly.  
  
Nuriko stood there with a confused expression on his face. He scratched his head, trying to digest what I just said before snapping his fingers. "Oh! Uh.... We'll go after breakfast, okay? Now if you don't mind...." Nuriko let out another bigger yawn.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. This guy looked like he hadn't been sleeping for ages! "Nuriko? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned about the purple head's health.  
  
Nuriko smiled kindly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." He yawned again before rubbing his eyes. "Go and eat your breakfast. Don't wait for me....." Nuriko closed the doors of his bedroom.  
  
I stood there for a few seconds. A big smile broke out on my face. Finally! I get to see my family! I can't wait to show them around!!! I squealed in excitement before running off towards the dining chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator :  
  
In Kutou............  
  
Yui sighed as she glanced down, looking at the fifteen year old boy who was still asleep. Stroking his cheek, Yui murmured, "What, who did this to you? Why?"  
  
Suboshi sub-consciously wrapped his arms around Yui's waist before snuggling in for warmth. Yui was startled and tried to push him away in vain. She sighed and gave up as Suboshi's grip only tightened. 'That boy! I took care of him throughout the night and this is how he repays me! Damn it! I want some sleep!' Yui thought crossly, irritated by the lack of sleep.  
  
Yui looked out of the window, only to see thick grey clouds hovering over the sky. Yui sighed. She continued to stare out of the window, replaying the events that happened every since she came here. She allowed her thoughts to wonder about until she finally thought about...  
  
Motoki.  
  
Motoki... Could it be.... Yui glanced down at sleeping Suboshi as she pushed a strand of hair away from his face.  
  
It has to be... No one else can...  
  
Motoki that bitch! Only she can cause all this!  
  
Damn you Motoki... Do you have to make things worse?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko climbed onto his horse. He looked beside him. Chiriko was riding his small pony. Nuriko couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Chiriko asked, blushing at the same time. This only made Nuriko laugh harder.  
  
Chiriko crossed his arms and snorted. "I'm not going anyway until you tell me what's wrong!" Chiriko protested like a spoilt brat.  
  
Nuriko clutched his sides, laughing even harder. "You... Look... So..." Nuriko burst out laughing again. He couldn't help it. Chiriko on a little pony...  
  
Gosh, he looked so cute!!! He looked like a larger version of those cute China porcelain dolls on display. Nuriko was so tempted to pinch the little guy's cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Hotohori was walking with a couple of advisers accompanying him. He was simply wandering aimlessly around after breakfast, admiring the sceneries before him. He rarely had time like this and now, considering the fact that he managed to cancel all meetings this morning, it wouldn't kill anyone if he took a walk.  
  
Hotohori froze in his tracks. Was that...  
  
"Heika-sama? Daijoubu ka? Heika-sama?"asked a worried advisor as he rushed to Hotohori's side.  
  
Hotohori smiled. Ah, indeed, it was what he thought after all.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Someone was laughing.  
  
It seemed like ages since he last heard laughter in the palace.  
  
Hotohori's lips curved upwards, turning the smile into a large grin. Soon, he was laughing as well. His advisors stared at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
  
The emperor could use more sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miboshi scanned his scroll, looking out for vital clues.  
  
Motoki.  
  
He was sure he had read that before. Why was the name so familiar? Damn, if only he could remember!  
  
Motoki....  
  
Miboshi racked his brains, trying to figure out what he had forgotten. Motoki...  
  
Miboshi could help but to shudder at the mention of the name. Her magic.... It was so powerful, so overwhelming...  
  
For the first time in his life, Miboshi met someone, a sorceress who surpassed him in black magic. It wasn't fair! He had dedicated hundreds of years living as a hermit in a mountain, learning black magic... He should be the best sorcerer there was!!!  
  
Nakago once said to him that he respected those whose powers were of a par to his. And Miboshi was on a par with him. Right?! So what made Motoki so special that she's being treated with so much respect from Nakago, the Ice King?  
  
Miboshi hurled the scroll at a dark corner of the empty room. He gritted his teeth. What made Motoki so powerful? What?  
  
It was almost as if....  
  
As if...  
  
She was the DEVIL herself.  
  
Motoki screamed in anger. His golden prayer wheel spun slowly at first was now gaining speed and was almost out of control. Miboshi closed his eyes as he got into a trance. He could feel his character 'Mi' glowing brightly on his neck. It gave off a bright blue light, the only light source in his dark cold room. The cold room soon became hot and stuffy. Heat prickled Miboshi's skin but he chose to ignore the intense heat.  
  
Miboshi opened his eyes chanting the sacred words he had learnt by hard. His eyes gave off an eerie blood red glow.  
  
Beneath his small body, he could feel heat being emitted from the sacred sign which he had carved into the stone cold floor. The sign began to glow a pale luminous blue. His voice got louder as wails and cries of monstrous demons surrounded him.  
  
Slowly, the wails of the demons he controlled over and the light emitted from his neck and the floor faded. The coldness returned, replacing the intense heat from the fiery flames of hell. Everything was now pitch black and silent.  
  
Silent.  
  
Miboshi heard nothing, saw nothing but could sense a demon's presence before him.  
  
Ah, the Shadow.  
  
A creature of darkness, a creature that never makes a sound. One of the first few demons he had summoned. It had never failed him before. Shadow was simply a black creature that had no shape whatsoever. It was a demon he used to spy on his preys and victims before he personally 'paid them a visit.' (Read : It was a demon he used to spy on those whom he believes will get in his way before he personally appears and kills them. )  
  
Shadow was not the most powerful demon he had conjured although it was one of those which he relied on the most. Especially, after he moved down from the mountain he had once called 'home'. All Shadow did was to glide around, taking up the form of his victims' shadows, spying on them. Those fools never suspected a thing! Until it was too late...  
  
Motoki smiled slyly as he barked out an order to the Shadow.  
  
"Spy on Motoki! Do not return without results!"  
  
The Shadow retreated, gliding backwards before flattening itself against the wall. With a blink of an eye, it had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki gazed into her crystal ball.  
  
'Those foolish mortals! Bakas!" She cursed under her breath. She simply didn't know why everything, The Creator, The Four Guardians, her 'creations' and lastly, her Hikari respected them so much. Why should anyone ever respect someone weaker than you? They were simply tools created.  
  
Of course, things created are always, meant to be destroyed.  
  
Motoki cursed again. What was that Suzaku seishi thought he was doing?!  
  
"Let her go, kisama! Who in their right mind would want to be yours?! When did my Hikari became yours to play with?!" Motoki was now frowning and glaring at a certain red-head in the crystal ball.  
  
Foolish mortals...  
  
Play my game, you'll never win...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki :  
  
I gave out a loud sigh. I was lethargic from taking care of two people at one go. I didn't even managed to sleep!!! I looked at the blue haired seishi on my left before looking at the red haired girl on my right.  
  
I had requested for them to be placed in the same room so that I could take care of them at the same time. I had placed a hand Chichiri's, while another had it's fingers entwined with Hikari's. Chichiri as making progress, he was even moving just now! Hikari remained the same, neither making progress or getting any worse. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Imagine sitting on a hard wooden chair for one whole night, stuck between two beds with your hands holding your friends' hands. I was practically glued to the chair, unable to do much considering how 'tied-up' I was.  
  
"Chichiri... Hikari... We'll be friends after this, right? We'll always be friends. Right? We won't break up over something small, right?" I looked uneasily at Chichiri. Will he hate me for kissing Hikari? Will he?  
  
I glanced at Hikari. Will she too, hate me for doing something bound to embarrass both of us? But it was for something good, right?  
  
I smacked my dry lips, remembering our first kiss. How I longed for it again...  
  
You won't be mad if I made Hikari mine, would you, Chichiri?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsukake peeked into the room through a small crack in the door. He saw Tasuki sitting on a chair with two beds at both his sides. The three friends formed a human link, holding hands. Mitsukake smiled, watching how easily Tasuki dozed off to sleep in a matter of seconds. Tama came out of his shirt, poking his nose into the air, sniffing curiously. Mitsukake looked down at Tama and gently removed Tama from inside his shirt. He placed a finger on his lips. "Quietly, Tama. I don't want to wake them up..." Tama nodded in agreement and meowed. Sometimes, Mitsukake swore that Tama had the intelligence of a human...  
  
Mitsukake pushed the door open slightly, giving just enough space for him to squeeze through. He looked at the three of them. Mitsukake took out a blanket from a nearby cupboard and placed it on Tasuki's sleeping form.  
  
He had returned in the wee early hours of the morning, only to be informed of the bad news. He roughly knew what had happened and who got injured. But now, he had to decide on who he should heal first. Chichiri had the most serious physical injury. Hikari, however, needed help to boost her extremely low ki level. She would be prone to any illnesses and needed to be monitored closely.  
  
Unfortunately, Mitsukake had little energy left in him after his trip to gather herbs. He now had three choices. He could rest and heal them later, heal Chichiri's major injury first and heal Hikari later or he could heal Hikari now and pass out due to the lack of energy.  
  
Mitsukake opted for the second choice. He didn't want to completely exhaust himself. What if he needed to heal any other seishis if the enemy decided to launch a surprise attack? He would be needed most.  
  
Placing a hand over Chichiri's shoulder, he began to use his powers and help his fellow seishi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari :  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I found myself floating aimlessly in darkness. I had a splitting headache.  
  
"Tasuki? Chichiri?" I asked out aloud.  
  
Silence.  
  
My whole body was numb for some reason. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hands. All that was visible was the eternal darkness surrounding me. Just then, I saw a small white dot. It was a small speck of bright white dot, almost like a star on a moonless night. It glowed brighter and slowly grew bigger. It was almost like as if the dot was trying to approach me. I stretched out my arm with much effort, trying to reach it. A sharp pain shot through my arm. The pain instantly spread through my body, causing me to wince and groan in pain.  
  
'Chikuso! If only I could reach it... If only my body wasn't so numb!' I cursed silently as my arms went limp and flopped down. The dot simply shone brighter, as if giving encouragement. I tried reaching out again. This time, there was no pain and the numbness in my body faded and I regained control over my body.  
  
An incandescent beacon of light shone down from the white dot. A spiral staircase made out of glass appeared. Curiousity killed the cat as I slowly approached the staircase with caution. Shrugging off any doubts that lingered in my mind, I started climbing up the staircase. Half way up, there was a strange sound. It sounded like...  
  
"Baka, Hikari! Totemo baka ya no!!!" I swore as I rushed to climb down the glass staircase. The fragile staircase was beginning to have cracks in it and was crumbling, turning into thousands of glistening pieces. I screamed as the staircase collapsed under me and I began to fall down into the bottomless pit of darkness. Just then, a strange white light engulfed me, saving me from a certain death.  
  
"Itai..." I groaned as I rubbed my nose. I had fallen face flat on the dusty ground. I sat up, looking confused.  
  
"Doko..." I began before I realised where I was. "Iie! It can't be! It isn't true!!! How can I be here?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes :  
  
Another cliffhanger... As of now, updates will take slightly longer as my exams are here!!! *screams*  
  
If I passed my exams, will I owe Fushigi Yuugi? Unfortunately not... *rolls eyes*  
  
Okay, let me explain some stuff. Firstly, Chichiri's death is part and parcel of the story. I'm not bringing him alive for fun, laughter, peace and joy... Neither am I bringing him back because of the readers... This story has a real storyline mind you. I was joking in my previous Author's Notes. As to why Yukiko did not have any part in the previous chapters.... Well... She wasn't needed anywhere.  
  
I know some people may be asking as to why Yui acts slightly OOC here. Especially since she keeps on being angry for a moment then sympathizes with Suboshi the next... Well, you'll see in the next chapter... Hopefully.  
  
PS – I apologize if this chapter wasn't up to standard. This is due to the fact that I have tons of things on my mind and I'm facing a lot of pressure from everyone as well. I apologize for this and hopefully, will be able to make it up to you in the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Baka Hikari, totemo baka ya no! – Stupid Hikari, real stupid!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. Wake Up

* * *

Chapter 26 : Wake Up  
  


* * *

Narrator :  
  
Chiriko chatted happily as the horses trotted along the dusty path, leading to his house. All the while, Nuriko had been feeling slightly uneasy. People stared at them as they went down the dusty road that led to Chiriko's house. They whispered among one another and gave the two travellers the cold shoulder.  
  
Chiriko didn't seem to notice it. He was too caught up talking to himself to bother. Either that or he was simply ignoring the imbecile villagers.  
  
Nuriko couldn't help but to regret volunteering to accompany the young seishi. Chiriko was sure talkative for a boy his age. Nuriko's eardrums were bursting from his high pitched childish voice.  
  
Something was bugging Nuriko and he couldn't shake it off. It was like a premonition, that something bad had happened. And Nuriko was completely clueless as to what it was.  
  
"And isn't it funny?" Chiriko asked looking at the purpled haired seishi mounted on the horse.  
  
Nuriko was snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, repeat?" Nuriko asked, confused.  
  
'This feeling... I felt it before... When...?' Nuriko thought silently as he looked straight ahead at the path before him.  
  
"The joke that my brother told me?!" Chiriko sighed, frustrated that Nuriko hadn't been listening to him.  
  
"Uh... Sure, funny, haha..." Nuriko forced a fake laugh and a smiled although his eyes were filled with guilt and helplessness.  
  
'This feeling... I felt it... The morning Kourin died!!!'  
  


* * *

Narrator :

In Kutou :  
  
Yui stared blankly at the grey clouds, wondering if she would ever see the clear blue sky again.  
  
She allowed her thoughts to wonder about, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Perfect day isn't it?" A deep soothing voice boomed from behind. Yui spun around.  
  
Her gaze was fixed on the colourful costume, the ridiculous feathers that were attached to the golden crown and the horrible clown-like face.  
  
"Tomo."  
  
Her lovely blue eyes turned a cold blue as soon as she laid eyes on him.  
  
"What do you want?" Yui spat out coldly.  
  
Tomo cackled. "Miko-sama... You're not a good actress, are you?" Tomo approached Yui and tilted her chin up using his thumb and index finger so that she could see the tall man eye to eye.  
  
Yui felt disgusted to be even close to a colourful maniac. She flinched in disgust. For a second, her cold blue eyes resumed the original blue hue. Except for it was filled with pain and terror.  
  
Tomo smiled as he placed a hand on Yui's trembling shoulder. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"  
  
Yui's cold blue eyes flashed fiercely. "What do you mean, you clown?! I have no reason to be scared of anyone!!!" She slapped Tomo's hand away.  
  
"Tsk, tsk... Yui-sama, stop faking it. You're not a cold hearted person like Nakago. You'll never be... So why fake the cold act when you're just a timid little kid?" Tomo added with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Yui kicked him in the groin without hesitation. Surprisingly, her leg passed through him.  
  
Damn, another stupid illusion.  
  
Tomo let loose another evil cackle.  
  
"Be careful... Things aren't always as they seem..." With a blink of an eye, he disappeared.  
  
Yui folded her arms. Who did that clown think he was anyway?! What a pathetic excuse for a seishi!  
  
But then again...  
  
He was right, although Yui would never openly admit it. Tomo was right about her faking the cold facade. He was right about something too. Things aren't always what they appear to be...  
  
Yui made a wild guess. Considering that she barely makes contact with him, he couldn't be referring to either of them... It could only mean...  
  
Why of course, that clown did had a brain after all!!! Who else could he be referring to?  
  
Motoki.  
  
So, the pathetic clown had some information about the crazy sadist that he would like to share with her.  
  
Yui made up her mind to find him later tonight.  
  


* * *

Hikari :  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the whole scenario again.  
  
'When I close my eyes, the darkness haunts me. Yet, when I open them, the light completely overwhelms me... There simply is no escape from this terror...' I bit my bottom lip to prevent me from trembling.  
  
Was I willing to be haunted by the darkness?  
  
Or would I allow the light to continue to overwhelm me?  
  
Wasn't there an in between?! I had no choice! I just had to... I had to...  
  
I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see a certain red head about to leave the inn.  
  
"Dame!" I cried out, trying to close the door so that she won't leave. So that I won't leave...  
  
My hand simply passed through the door. I dropped to my knees, face buried in my hands. "Iie!!! This can't be happening... This is all a lie..."  
  
All of a sudden, the whole scene before stopped, everyone freezing in their place. I looked around in confusion.  
  
What the hell...  
  
I watched, wide-eyed as everyone seemed to be moving backwards.  
  
A man at a corner drinking sake was now spitting it out back into the bottle. A woman was walking backwards.  
  
Then, the whole scene froze again. Now, everyone was working at a normal speed again.  
  
My eyes followed a certain red head as she talked to a young plump brunette.  
  
I walked towards them, eavesdropping on their conversation. A conversation that I knew too well.  
  
"Well Hikari, since we're running low on supplies, we already sent some of the girls out to the market to buy the ingredients," Her eyes flashed with mischievousness. "Of course, to cut down cost, we can gather the wild sweet potato at the forest. And guess what? You're assigned to do that!!!"  
  
The red head beside the brunette groaned loudly. "Why am I always stuck doing the dirty work? Hidoi..."  
  
The brunette let out a loud cheerful laugh. "Just do as okaa-san says. We don't want to upset the village chief you know... He already paid us to prepare the grand dinner for him and his guests. Tonight is special. It's time for a celebration, it's the Star Gazing Festival after all..."  
  
The red head nodded and smiled before she went into the kitchen to take a basket and left.  
  
I simply sank onto my weak knees that were trembling. "This can't be happening!!! Please, let me change this whole thing!!! Please, don't repeat the same mistake, Hikari!!!" I cried out weakly as I tried leaning against a table for support.  
  


* * *

Nuriko :  
  
Restless and worried, I decided to push away my doubts and fears by striking a conversation with the now silent Chiriko.  
  
"Uh, so Chiriko... You do know the way, don't you? Jozen City is pretty big..." My strained voice trailed off.  
  
Chiriko stared blankly ahead before nodding. "Hai. Jozen City is one of the biggest cities in Konan. In fact, it's the second largest city. It's divided into three main parts. We have to pass through the busy city first followed by the towns. Unless we take a short cut. Which we are now... I simply can't be bothered to make one big turn just to get to my house. I rather pass through the villages," Chiriko paused before continuing.  
  
"My house is somewhere near the villages and the towns. Some sort of in between the both of them... But it's closer to the village areas. Okaa-san used to say that the house was built there for a purpose. Nearer the village area means a much more quieter and slower paced life. It's pretty close to the town so that it's easy to do business. Otou-san was a merchant before he died. My aniki took over his business. I was born in the city, however. Okaa-san gave birth to me while she was on a business trip in the city..." Chiriko let out a laugh.  
  
"I see..." I murmured.  
  
"Say, Nuriko... Did you notice that, this path leading to the village near my house is strangely quiet?"  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
"Nuriko, abunai!!!" I jerked the horse's reins suddenly, surprising the poor horse. It neighed angrily as it reared on both its hind legs, trying to throw me off. I tried leaning forward and grabbing its neck to hang on but failed, causing me to be thrown off it and landing on my back. The horse trampled its feet before running away in fright.  
  
I groaned as I tried to sit up. Chiriko rushed to my side. "Daijoubu?!"  
  
"I think I broke my back... Itai..." I complained as I laid on the ground, my whole body completely sore.  
  
"Try to sit up!"  
  
"I'm trying!!! My back hurts here, hello?!" I shrieked back at Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko crossed his arms angrily. "Well, you should have been careful! I'm just trying to help!!!"  
  
"Yeah right," I replied with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't screamed all of a sudden, none of this would have happened!!!"  
  
"You were going to run over a frog!!!" Chiriko looked as if he would cry.  
  
I sighed. "Don't cry okay?" I let out another sigh of frustration. A loud croaking sound caught out attention. Just then, a large slimy frog jumped and landed on my abdomen.  
  
Chiriko yelped in fright as he backed away in fear. "A... A.... "He pointed at the large frog.  
  
Chiriko let out a scream and ran away when the frog let out another loud croak.  
  
"Baka!!! Don't leave me all alone here!!!" I cried away as I watched the small retreating figure.  
  
Of all the damn rotten luck...  
  
I laid there, sprawled on my back and closed my eyes. The pain was beginning to fade. Another advantage of becoming a seishi. You heal fast. Faster than the average human, anyway. It was either that or I didn't broke my back like I thought it had...  
  
I slowly forced myself to sit up. The frog jumped away. "Itai..." I rubbed my aching back.  
  
A sudden high pitched scream filled the air, slicing the silence like a sharp razor knife.  
  
CHIRIKO!!!  
  


* * *

Narrator :  
  
Motoki sat there, on her chair, silently watching the events happening in her crystal ball. She licked her dry lips. She so badly wanted to feed... To taste the thick rich blood of a pure mortal again... To feel the blood dribbling down her chin, give a deep red colour to her now pale lips, due to lack of feeding.  
  
She was so, so hungry.  
  
A certain someone's blood would be nice...  
  


* * *

Chichiri :  
  
I forced my good eye to open. I immediately shut it close when bright light filled it. Slowly, I tried opening my eye. It took me several minutes for my dull senses to get used to my surroundings.  
  
I stared at the ceiling above me. My whole body felt sore. I could feel my skin rubbing against the smooth blankets.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
I peeked beneath the blanket. I let out a sigh of relieve. What the hell was I thinking?! How can I think of such a stupid thing as to sleep in nude?!  
  
I shook my head, chiding myself. It was then, that I noticed that there were loud familiar snores coming from beside me.  
  
I turned and saw a lethargic red-head sitting on a chair, snoring away peacefully. The thought of him taking care of me for the whole entire night brought a smile to my lips.  
  
Throwing the covers off me, I sat up. I felt something tugging my hand. I looked down and saw a tanned hand had gripped my hand firmly, stubbornly never letting me go.  
  
I looked at Tasuki and the extra blanket on the floor. I bend down from my sitting position and tried reaching for the blanket. Finally, after grabbing it, I threw it over Tasuki's sleeping form.  
  
'Must have slide off the sleeping fool,' I laughed silently to myself.  
  
I realised that my shoulder was no longer injured. Placing a hand on my smooth skin, the previous events ran through my mind.  
  
Only one person could heal me.  
  
Mitsukake.  
  
So, Mitsukake had returned and healed me. What about Hikari? Did he managed to heal her too?  
  
My eyes scanned the room before finally noticing that there was another person laying on an extra bed beside Tasuki.  
  
Hikari.  
  
I could see her chest heaving up and down, hear her shallow and quick panting.  
  
Was she alright after the incident?  
  
I got up from my bed and walked towards her. She seemed to be perfectly alright to an unobservant person. But upon closer inspection, I noticed that both her hands were bandaged. Her ki level was extremely low that I could barely sense her presence.  
  
But, since Tasuki was holding her hand as well, I assumed that she was fine and safe. I heaved a sigh of relief. Now, it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little while longer, would it?  
  
I yawned and stretched my sore arm. Laying down on the soft bed, I pulled up my blankets and drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

Tamahome :  
  
"Onii-chan, is Miaka one-chan going to be alright?" little Yurien whispered softly as she tugged on my sleeve.  
  
I looked down at my little sister and smiled. Placing a finger on my lips, I bent down and whispered into her ear, "Miaka onee-chan is going to be alright. Just keep quiet okay? Where are the others?"  
  
Yurien placed a finger on her chin as she tried recalling where her other older siblings had gone to.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Ssshhh!!!"  
  
Yurien blushed as she apologized. "Anou... They went to explore this big house. Hotohori-san brought them around. I wanted to see Miaka onee-chan," explained Yurien, her voice barely audible.  
  
Strangely, all my younger siblings could barely recall the incident. I had lied to them in the morning that otou-san and Chuuei were still back home at the village. I was actually relieved that none of them could remember the incident. It just meant that I now had less problems.  
  
I gently picked her up and placed her on my lap. Patting her head with one hand, another hand shot out, stroking Miaka gently, brushing aside the long fringes that covered her face.  
  
Miaka.  
  
What happened?  
  
Why did you suddenly wanted to break up? Why? Where had I gone wrong? Did I hurt you?  
  
It couldn't be... You forgave me about the Kutou incident and I never insulted you before. So, where did I go wrong and hurt you? Why? Was my proposal too sudden? I thought that you badly wanted, needed me, just as I need you. Why? Have you found another man?  
  
A large tear slid down my cheek.  
  
A chubby hand clumsily tried wiping away my tears as they began to flow down freely.  
  
"Onegai... 'Nii-chan, don't cry. Miaka one-chan is going to be fine," The soft sweet voice said reassuringly.  
  
I sniffled and tried to stop my tears from flowing. "Right. Miaka is going to be alright..."  
  


* * *

Author's notes :  
  
Okay, this update took a really long time... Reason for this... I was re- editting some chapters. I managed to fully re-edit four chapters. I will edit more.  
  
Okay, I was a little unhappy with this chapter. You see, I'm not in the right state of mind currently. I've been thinking of my exams. I'm sorry if this chapter stink or if the scenes in this chapter don't seem to match your standards. I just had to get this chapter out of my mind before I can fully concentrate for my mid-year examinations. So in a hurry, this chapter was created and I don't really like certain parts.  
  
Next, I don't ride horses. So I'm sorry if Nuriko's horse got scared when he pulled the reins suddenly.  
  
Stop complaining, we're going to see more of Hikari's past. Just relax.  
  
And finally, for the millionth time, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Onee-chan – Big sister  
  



	27. Death

* * *

Chapter 27 : Death

* * *

Nuriko :  
  
CHIRIKO!!!  
  
I hurriedly struggled to stand up. Ignoring the pain in my back, I ran towards the direction of the voice.  
  
I froze in my tracks when I saw Chiriko's back facing me, several metres away. There was something big, black before him. There was a pungent odour coming from it.  
  
"Chiriko? Daijoubu ka?" I asked softly as I took a step forward.  
  
Chiriko turned around, revealing the fresh stream of tears pouring down his puffy cheeks. His eyes were red but filled with terror and fear right to the very core. It was like as if his fears were slowly eating him up on the inside.  
  
"O..." Chiriko stammered. His lips were trembling as he tried his best to stop crying and deliver the message that he wanted to say. "Okaa..."  
  
"Chirko, hush now..." My arms were outstretched as I slowly began to approach the timid boy. I tried my best not to look at the 'thing' behind Chiriko. But, my eyes stubbornly continued to look and stare at the sight before me. 'What the hell is that?' I thought silently to myself.  
  
What carcass of an animal has two heads?!  
  
Chiriko shook his head and took several small steps back every time I tried getting nearer.  
  
"Uso..." The little boy whimpered. Without warning, he turned around and began running away from me and the 'thing', towards the direction of the village.  
  
"Chiriko! Matte!!! Oi!" I cried out frantically. Chiriko ignored me as he continued to run even faster.  
  
I sighed. Crouching down, I decided to take an even closer look at the carcass. I wrinkled my nose and held my breath as I leaned forward, examining it. The horrible stench of decaying flesh was simply too much for me. Clasping a hand over my mouth, I tried not to vomit.  
  
Flies swarmed the carcass lazily, flying here and there. The carcass was extremely large, the size of two men put together. Two heads with sharp fangs protruded out from the single neck, making it look even worse than anything I had ever imagined. Strangely, its saliva continued dripping although the creature was dead. Grabbing a nearby stick, I poked it into the creature's mouth. I gasped in horror and surprise as the front portion of the stick turned black and reduced to mere ashes in seconds.  
  
"Poisonous acid..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Not able to take the stench anymore, I stood up, taking a deep breath before exhaling. How long had I been holding my breath?  
  
I glanced down at the carcass again. I couldn't help it... Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying goes, I took an even deeper breath and crouched down again to examine it.  
  
Majority of the flesh was burnt badly. The only remaining fur was found behind the sharp pointed ears. Other then that, the creature was completely burnt and naked, its black over cooked flesh exposed to the hot shining sun.  
  
Pointed ears. Four limbs with sharp threatening claws, razor sharp teeth with poisonous saliva... Two heads, one neck, a creature all burnt to crisp.  
  
I was very sure that this creature was part wolf. Part something else. Human? Possible. The bone structure of this creature seem so human like.  
  
I searched my memories, trying to remember what Amiboshi once said.  
  
Could it be Miboshi who send this creature out?  
  
Or was this Ashitare?  
  
Even so, why would they kill their own kind?!

* * *

Chiriko :  
  
I ran as fast as my weak legs could carry me. My chest heaved up and down, I was almost breathless from all that running. Perspiration mixed with my salty tears trickled down my face, dripping, dampening my already soaked clothing.  
  
If that 'thing' was dead, what chances were the survival of the village? My family? Okaa-san?! Onii-chan?! What were their chances of survival!? I had to find out, I just had to!  
  
Panting, I leaned against a crumbling brick wall of a house.  
  
Crumbling?!  
  
I turned around as I scanned the area.  
  
The strong stench of blood and death filled the air, filling my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
  
Corpses were strewn everywhere. Dried blood stained the filthy ground, making it a deep red colour, almost like clay.  
  
Houses had their doors thrown wide open. Some even had large holes in the straw roofs. Others were practically reduced to a mere crumbling state. It was as if the whole village was attacked by monsters, no, not monsters. Demons. Large, fierce, merciless demons.  
  
Flies swarmed the corpses in numbers.  
  
I almost screamed when I saw the state of the corpse nearest to me.  
  
The corpse was headless, dried blood caking the blue robes. The hands were twisted in an awkward shape and the legs were slashed almost beyond recognition. I almost thought that the corpse had four arms instead of two legs and two arms. The clothes were tattered and torn. Both arms had turned black as if someone, something had poured poisonous acid over them. I couldn't imagine what the poor person felt like as he was being killed in this most horrible and unnatural way.  
  
What kind of a sadist did this!?  
  
My throat became dry, as if it was filled with scorching hot sand. My eyes stung as tears began to fill them again. I closed my eyes, no longer able to absorb the horrific scene before me. I felt my legs collapsing underneath me. I sobbed violently, pounding the ground every once in a while.  
  
Naze?  
  
Why did the sadist had to do this? What kind of a sin had the villagers committed?  
  
Naze?!

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
_  
"Doukun, hush there my boy, don't cry..." Okaa-san gently dabbed my wet cheeks.  
  
"Demo... Okaa-san..." I couldn't help it but burst into another fresh flood of tears.  
  
"Doukun, remember, no matter what, I'll always be with you. You don't ever need to cry if some big kids tease you okay? Daijoubu..." She patted my head.  
  
"Remember, always be strong..."  
  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

That's right...  
  
Okaa-san...  
  
I came here to see her, did I not? Onii-chan as well...  
  
I wiped away my tears and rubbed my eyes. Sniffling, I tried standing up. My legs were still wobbly and weak.  
  
"I have to..."  
  
"I have to see Okaa-san... She's waiting..." I whispered to myself as I unsteadily took a step forward.  
  
And another.  
  
Pretty soon, I was sprinting towards the end of the village, towards a hill. I shut my eyes as I ran down the dusty path. I didn't want to see anymore corpses. Beyond the hill was a large house with a beautiful garden. A kind, lovely lady lived there.  
  
My okaa-san lived there.  
  
I looked ahead at the long flight of concrete steps that led to the top of the hill. I was almost breathless and panting. My cheeks were flushed as perspiration rolled down my face.  
  
I can't give up now...  
  
Not now...  
  
I've got to continue...  
  
Okaa-san, onii-chan... They're waiting for me... I must go to them... I must be strong!  
  
For their sake...  
  
Biting my lower lip, I began ascending the long flight of steps, ignoring the layer of dried blood and dirt that covered the steps. I squeaked when I saw a bloody human hand on the steps. Gingerly, I kicked it away and whimpered. Why, why did it have to be so scary?  
  
My bottom lip trembled as my legs began shaking in fear. My palms were wet, covered with my perspiration.  
  
Boku wa...  
  
"I can't do this anymore..." I wailed loudly as I collapsed on my knees. I've never been this brave before!!!  
  
As a young kid, I was always teased for being so small and weak. Constantly picked on and bullied by the village boys. I came home crying all the time. As a result, I had very little friends and spend my time in the house, learning. I thought that if I couldn't be strong physically, I could be strong mentally. I studied everyday, with secret hopes of becoming the Emperor's official, to at least bring honour to my family. To prove that I didn't need to be strong physically to bring honour and pride to my family's name...  
  
When I discovered that I was a seishi, part of my hopes shattered. Being a seishi means that I had to be a strong, brave man to protect the miko. Something so impossible...  
  
How could I protect the miko if I was scared of frogs? Screaming when I saw blood, fainting whenever I had too much...  
  
Demo okaa-san, okaa-san believed in me. She was my pillar of hope, my strength, my motivation...  
  
But now, she wasn't here...  
  
I can't do it anymore! I can't take it! I don't want to be involved in this! It's all so scary!!!  
  
Just then, my symbol on my right foot flashed brightly. I was stunned by the sudden appearance of my symbol.  
  
"Never give up, little one... I'm beside you... Go, go to your okaa-san..." a soft voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I gasped. What... 

Who was that? I spun around to see no one standing behind me. Everyone behind me, the villagers, they were dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
What if okaa-san was dead too? I whimpered at this thought. I shut my eyes tightly, clutching my head with both hands. I can't take this... I'm really scared... I really am...  
  
"Chiriko! Daijoubu ka?!" A familiar voice called out my name. I heard fast light footsteps approaching me. I screamed as I felt someone tapping my shoulder.  
  
"Chiriko! Open your eyes!" The voice commanded. Reluctantly, I obeyed.  
  
I looked up to see a worried Nuriko looking down at me, both hands gripping my shoulders. "Nuriko!!!" I burst into another rack of sobs.  
  
Nuriko wrapped his arms protectively around me, giving me warmth and comfort. "Chiriko, I'm so sorry... Your entire village..."  
  
Sobbing harder, I buried my face into his clothing, clutching his shirt. Nuriko stroked my back gently.  
  
"There, there... You house isn't here right? It's somewhere else right?" Nuriko asked, nervously biting his lower lip.  
  
"It's... On the other side of the hill..." I stammered.  
  
Nuriko smiled brightly. "Right! So that means, there are chances of your family still alive, right? So, what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go..." Nuriko stood up slowly, letting my lean on him for support.  
  
Slowly, we continued to climb up the hill. The smell of death and decaying corpses were getting fainter now. A slight cold breeze blew, drying my damp cheeks.  
  
Finally, we reached the top of the hill. I looked down, wanting to see the large mansion at the foot of the hill.  
  
"Nuriko..." I weakly croaked out his name. Nuriko glanced down too before gasping in horror.  
  
There, just a few metres downhill was a corpse of an old lady.  
  
Her blood drenched clothing was ripped to shreds. Her mouth was hanging wide open, as if she was screaming in terror. Her long white hair had been hacked short. Her abdomen was slashed open with half the contents spilling out. Her eye sockets were empty, part of her brain had been forcefully pushed out through her eye sockets.  
  
Her body was completely drained of fluids, leaving behind a heap of rotting flesh and bones. Her arms were missing and her legs were almost torn off her if not for the few strips of muscles that attached it to the rest of the body.  
  
Around her neck, she wore a silver chain with a golden phoenix pendant.  
  
Something that okaa-san always wore...  
  
No, it can't be... It just can't be...  
  
"Okaa-san..." I whispered before I blackened out.

* * *

Narrator :  
  
Somewhere, up in the heavenly realm...  
  
"Suzaku, you damn bastard!!!" the infamous blue dragon, Seiryuu roared, his nostrils flaring.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?! FANCY GOING TO THE MORTAL REALM TO HELP YOUR SEISHI?!"  
  
Suzaku looked at his older brother and snorted. "I only whispered into his ear to encourage him."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE BREAKING THE RULES!!! NO OF US ARE SUPPOSE TO INTERFER!!!" Seiryuu raged as his pale blue skin began to turn a light pink.  
  
Suzaku, knowing that answering back would only make the situation worse, kept mum. He knew he broke a rule. But he couldn't help it. Chiriko was after all the youngest. A little kid didn't deserve this harsh fate. He only wished, that somehow, he was able to change the whole thing, making sure that Chiriko wouldn't....  
  
Chiriko wouldn't...  
  
Fate, whatever was pre-destined for the young seishi was a harsh one. Suzaku could only pray for a miracle.  
  
"SUZAKU, ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"  
  
Suzaku faced his brother with tears brimming in his large pensive eyes. His eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN"T START THE GODDAMN WAR!!! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY REALM!!!" Suzaku screeched as he summon a large fireball and aimed it at Seiryuu.  
  
Seiryuu was blasted out of Suzaku's realm, but not without muttering a string of curses and some unknown vocabulary.  
  
'Fine, Chicken wants to play dirty..." Seiryuu snickered. 'He'll get his just desserts...'

* * *

Author's note :  
  
Alright... This was a tough one typing out... My mind was completely blank and all I could think about was my Drama script... I'll be getting a whole lot busier so I decided to just get this chapter up so I can focus more on my other stuff... For some freaking reason, my mind won't rest knowing that I haven't finished and posted this goddamn chapter...  
  
Disclaimers apply to this chapter and the next and next...


	28. Bittersweet

* * *

Chapter 28 : Bittersweet

* * *

Narrator :  
  
Seiryuu shifted uneasily in his comfy blue throne. "Easier said than done..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Seiryuu leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs as he placed his hands underneath his chin, supporting his head.  
  
Seiryuu let out another sigh.  
  
Now, how many times had he sighed? Was that the nth time he sighed in half an hour?  
  
"Trouble, dear brother?" A smooth seductive voice purred.  
  
Seiryuu looked up to his older brother leaning against a pillar seductively. His long silver hair was left untied and now cascaded down, caressing his back. He was completely stripped naked of all his accessories save for the silver necklace than hung from his slim, slender neck. His pure white shirt which was usually worn underneath his armour was unbuttoned, showing off the rippling muscles on his lean body. A simple pair of black pants tied with a deep navy blue sash completed the outfit which the barefooted God wore.  
  
"Byakko," Seiryuu growled.  
  
Byakko merely snickered.  
  
"Listen," Seiryuu took a deep breath before continuing. "IfyouareheretobothermepleasegetloseforIambusysogoplaywithGenbuinstead," Seiryuu finished the long sentence in one breath.  
  
Byakko let out a purr that sounded more like a chuckle. "Why, dear brother, am I such a pain? I believe not. I think that Suzaku is the topic here, isn't he?"  
  
Seiryuu resisted the urge to bite off the head of his feline brother. Byakko always seemed to be the one who could read the minds of others. That, was an EXTREMELY irritating factor.  
  
In the first place, who gave the white tiger god permission to come barging in his realm, half naked, disturbing the deep-in-thought dragon god?!  
  
"It doesn't concern you... Go make out with Genbu. I'm sure you don't want anyone to disturb your beautiful making out session with Genbu," Seiryuu teased, satisfied that he now had the upper hand over his older brother.  
  
Byakko's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.  
  
Byakko hissed angrily. "SHUT UP! AT LEAST I'M AT PEACE, YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!"  
  
Seiryuu roared back, his saliva splattering all over the place. "ANYONE IMBECILE FOOL CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE MAKING OUT, DEAR BROTHER, NOW, LEAVE!!!"  
  
Byakko's pale face now flushed an unusual bright shade of red. "I wanted to help!" Byakko protested, almost whining.  
  
That sentence completely threw Seiryuu off course. Did he just heard correctly? The ever so vain and self centred Byakko wanted to help the rude, loud and barbaric Seiryuu?!  
  
Now, this wasn't something one heard everyday.  
  
Seiryuu leaned back against the fluffy cushions. "What do you propose? After all he did broke a rule. I've been thinking about the whole thing all afternoon..." Seiryuu was suddenly cut off by Byakko's sarcastic remark.  
  
"Oh please, you've only been using the puny brains of yours for half an hour!" Byakko rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's unfair that Suzaku had the nerve to cheat! None of us did that!"  
  
Byakko quickly looked away, his golden eyes filled with guilt. He now seemed so fascinated with the ancient carvings on the pillar he was leaning on.  
  
Seiryuu stood up abruptly, roughly pushing his throne backwards until it collapsed behind him.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU BLASTED ASSHOLES CHEATED TOO!?" Seiryuu's face turned a deep shade of purple.  
  
"Oh, please calm down... It was Genbu who cheated first! I just followed his example! I mean, those sickening mortals would be oh so helpless without my help! I just had to help them!" whined Byakko, his golden eyes flickered mischievously.  
  
Seiryuu stomped towards Byakko. Shoving his middle finger in Byakko's face, he shrieked into Byakko's sensitive ears, "YOU BLOODY BETTER HAVE A GOOD PLAN BEFORE I BLAST THAT SICKENING FACE OF YOURS INTO THE BOTTOMLESS OCEAN!!!"  
  
Byakko chuckled nervously as he took several step back, almost tripping over the carpeted floor. Byakko reached into his pocket before pulling out an silver box, sprinkled with glittering sapphires. Seiryuu stared at it. "Big deal, it's just a stupid box..." Seiryuu's scaly tail swished lazily.  
  
Byakko let out another purr. "This isn't a NORMAL box. Something, a little gift to help your Oracle."  
  
Seiryuu stared at the box, raising an eyebrow. Byakko was someone who was not to be taken lightly. Being as sly as he was... Seiryuu could still remember his childhood days, filled with him stupidly falling for Byakko's childish pranks one after another. How could he be sure that this wasn't another prank?  
  
Byakko yawned, bored. "Doubting me? Fine, I'll let that Chicken win this war..." Byakko placed the box back into his pocket.  
  
Seiryuu hissed and snarled. "Give me that! I'll take it! This better be good..." Seiryuu grumbled as he began digging around Byakko's pocket, searching for the box. Seiryuu grabbed the box and pulled his hand out of Byakko's pocket. "Someone remind me to kill all the cats in my kingdom..." Seiryuu muttered.  
  
"Wait, Byakko, what does it..." Seiryuu's question was left unanswered as the feline god had already dashed out of the door.  
  
"In due time, brother... In due time..." Was all that Seiryuu could hear.

* * *

In Konan...  
  
"Your highness!!! Your highness!!!" A young messenger barged into the throne room, his cheeks flushed, his clothes soaked in his perspiration.  
  
Hotohori stood up as officials and servants alike rushed towards the lethargic man, trying to calm him down and help him in any way that they could. The man instead, pushed them away from him and bowed at Hotohori's feet, still panting.  
  
"What brings you here? Is anything - " Hotohori's question was left trailing in the air as the messenger interrupted him.  
  
"Jozen... Jozen... Dead! Villagers... Dead... MONSTER!!!" The man cried out as he panted heavily.  
  
"Jozen?" Hotohori repeated, as the news took some time to sink in.  
  
"JOZEN?!" Hotohori, repeated, now alarmed. Wasn't that the city Chiriko and Nuriko were heading off to?!

* * *

Hikari :  
  
Somehow, everything and everyone began to move quickly again after Hikari, I mean... After 'I' left the building, everyone moved in an abnormal speed, it was as if as everything was in a fast forward mode.  
  
Finally, the afternoon turned to dusk. People wearing elegant clothing began entering as waitresses and waiters alike ushered them to their seats. The normal mini restaurant was decorated with banners and expensive table cloths were laid out on the tables. Chairs replaced the normal wooden benches. Bowls and chopsticks were spread out on the table. Several smart looking waiters began serving high quality green tea for the invited guests.  
  
I could see Ling's mother behind the counter, smiling widely at the guests. I knew why she was so excited and happy. The village chief's guests consisted of several merchants coming from other cities and villages. Some of them will be staying overnight here. If they liked the services here, every time they passed by this village, they would most probably be staying here again. And, that would mean more money. Ling's mother had always wanted to open up another inn, this time in the capital city. She just needed more money. Sure, business at the inn was booming but who knows, if some unknown rich merchant wanted to invest some money here and to help build another inn?  
  
I watched worriedly as people began eating their dinner after the village chief finished his little 'thank you' speech.  
  
Anytime now...  
  
Anytime...  
  
Wasn't there another way?! I began racking my brains, frantically thinking of a solution. I paced up and down, worrying. Finally, out of desperation, I got down on my knees. My hands clasped together with my head lowered, I began to pray. A waiter carrying a stack of dirty bowls passed through me casually.  
  
Then, it struck me. I never really knew what happened, did I? All I could remember was when I woke up, I was in the forest, sleeping under a tree. I walked back to the village, just to see the whole village burnt to the ground. I was shocked and scared at first but managed to calm down and buried the charred remains of those who died in the fire.  
  
I never knew what happened to the whole village. My guess was that there was a fire that spread wildly and was out of control...  
  
But I couldn't explain what I was doing in the forest or why my whole body felt funny after waking up. I felt stronger, mentally and physically. As if I had grown much more powerful in my sleep. I soon found out that it was because, I now had powers. Strangely, I could use and control them effortlessly. It was as if I had them before...  
  
Perhaps I had them when I was younger? I didn't know, couldn't know... I couldn't even recalled anything from my childhood. I went around travelling, practicing with my new found powers while looking for answers to my endless questions.  
  
But it was a fruitless attempt. A stupid one at that too. Once, I was chased out of a village by an angry mob of villagers who were convinced that I was some sort of witch. A taboo. All because, I helped save a little girl from some thugs using my powers.  
  
Perhaps, this amnesia was a retribution for being a taboo, a freak. Were the other seishis like me too? Considered a freak for having supernatural powers? But then again, their bodies bore the mark of a seishi. Now, people of Konan have always been praying for them haven't they?  
  
Very few people knew that an Oracle existed. I too, was completely unaware of this until about a month before I was summoned. I tried committing suicide by jumping off a cliff but was saved by none other than Suzaku himself. For once, I felt glad, knowing that I wasn't a freak. I had a destiny to fulfil. I even had secret hopes that maybe the legendary miko had the answers to my questions about my childhood. And what happened to my village and why I had these powers. For Suzaku had told me, that these powers were not given by him. All that he provided me with was the ability of foresight.  
  
Who, or what was I?  
  
I was completely lost in my thoughts, not noticing or sensing the 'monster' approaching the inn...

* * *

Narrator :  
  
"I think it's time..." A grey hooded figure began. Two other hooded figure simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"She was not meant to know anything. If not, all our attempts will be fruitless!" The second figure said underneath the navy hooded cloak.  
  
The last and tallest figure wearing a dark forest green cloak sighed sadly. The other two looked at his direction. "It is difficult, dear brother... But for the sake of everyone, for her safety..." The grey hooded figure crooned.  
  
"Then, there is nothing we can do but to..." The green hooded figure paused, uncertain. Maybe, maybe he could just let her knew... No, no he couldn't... It was too dangerous. Damn Motoki...  
  
"Just inform him of what to do, NOW!" His deep voice was filled with anger as he barked out the order harshly. The other two figures scurried off, obeying him.  
  
Wasn't there another way?  
  
Why can't everything be at peace?  
  
Why must everyone be so greedy about power?  
  
Could the power bring back all the lost childhood memories?  
  
No, nothing can turn back time... Nothing, not even fate, could bring back those bittersweet memories...  
  
Nothing...  
  
Not even Motoki...  
  
Damn the bitch Motoki...  
  
If she wasn't so greedy, so foolish...  
  
Maybe, just maybe, they could all be a big happy family...  
  
"Like we once were... Okaa-san..." whispered the figure softly and sadly before he dissolved into thin air.

* * *

In Konan...  
  
The brown hooded figure crept in silently, the slightly oversized cloak sweeping the marble floor. He made sure that he didn't not hit or touch anything. The figure stopped at Hikari's bed, pausing to look at the scene before him. The two male seishis were still fast asleep, snoring away. He looked down at the pale red head.  
  
'Man, why am I always stuck doing the dirty job?' The figure groaned mentally.  
  
Couldn't the others do it?! The figure bit his lower lip, his hand trembling as he placed it over Hikari's face. The unconscious girl let out a gasp. She couldn't breath. The hand had covered her nose and mouth. Her body trembled a little.  
  
The figure began chanting softly the ancient words he knew so well. His hand gave out an eerie glow.  
  
'For your sake... And ours...' the figure thought as he watched Hikari struggling, trying to get his hand off her face.  
  
Suddenly, Hikari's eyes fluttered opened, revealing the a pair of green eyes filled with pain and confusion. She stared back at her attacker through the spaces in between his fingers.  
  
The attacker pressed his hand down harder, now completely flattening her nose. Hikari's legs jerked and kicked a little. Her arms were useless. She could barely move them at all. No matter how hard she tried twisted and struggling, her attacker simply refused to let go, his grip was like vice. Hikari choked and coughed, trying desperately to call for help. However, whatever she said was muffled by the attacker's hand. His chanting got louder, loud enough for Hikari to hear what he was saying but not loud enough to wake the others.  
  
Finally, Hikari closed her eyes in defeat as she made a quiet gargle noise. The attacker removed his hand from her face as he finished the last sentence of his wicked spell. He took a step back, his gaze still fixed on Hikari's now stiff and still body.  
  
His spell was completed. He had served his purpose. Sure, there may be side effects of the spell but at least, for now, everyone was safe.  
  
The brown hooded figure took another retreating step before shrinking into a small red ki ball. As if on cue, a cold gust of wind blew and the ki ball flew out of the open window.

* * *

Tasuki :  
  
I opened my sleepy eyelids lazily, cursing under my breath. Even though I wore my black coat, I was still shivering from the cold. It was as if it was snowing in here...  
  
It took a while before my eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the daylight pouring into the room. I looked down at the floor, at the stupid white blanket that had slipped off me. It laid at my feet, covering my toes.  
  
"Fucking blanket... No wonder it was so..." I let out a big yawn.  
  
Damn.  
  
How long had I been sleeping? I turned to look at Chichiri's sleeping form. Chichiri had a huge smile and on his and I couldn't help but to smile back. We were still holding hands, our fingers entwined with each other's.  
  
My smile grew wider.  
  
I now turned to my left only to see my hand underneath the soft blanket, attached to a living breathing lump hiding under the covers.  
  
What the... Where on earth was Hikari?! I snatched back my hand from the lump. "Hikari?" I whispered her name out aloud.  
  
The lump shifted a little.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I yanked the covers off the lump.  
  
What the...  
  
"HIKARI?!"

* * *

Tamahome :  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Miaka had awoken. She reached out to touch my face, placing a hand gently on my cheek.  
  
"Tamahome..." She looked up at me smiling.  
  
"Miaka! Daijoubu ka?!" I asked anxiously. Her face was slightly pale...  
  
Miaka gave a small nod. I placed a hand over hers.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief as I tried to smile at her. I bit my lower lip, chewing on it nervously.  
  
"Tamahome, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nan demo nai..." I answered finally smiling despite sounding slightly harsh.  
  
I pushed Miaka back down onto the bed when she tried getting up. "Rest. The physician said you needed a lot of rest..."  
  
"Tamahome, is everything, everyone I mean, alright?" Miaka asked worriedly.  
  
I nodded quietly.  
  
Somehow, something, somewhere... Everything didn't felt right... Wasn't I happy that Miaka had woken up?  
  
Miaka...  
  
Where did I go wrong?  
  
I was so tempted to ask her right now if she wasn't in bed.  
  
Suddenly, Miaka snatched back her hand. "Gomen..." She quickly turned to face the other side, refusing to look at me.  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
Miaka sniffed but remained silent.  
  
"Miaka..." I called out her name lovingly again.  
  
Once again, she sniffed but there was no reply.  
  
I frowned. Fine, if that's the way she wants it to be...  
  
I got up and left. Just as I was about to open the doors, Miaka jumped out of her bed as she rushed to stop me from leaving by hugging me from behind, her slender arms wrapping around my waist. She buried her face into my clothing. I froze and stiffened, my hand still on the doorknob.  
  
"Tamahome... Onegai..."  
  
"Please what?!" I shot back rudely. I was beginning to feel irritated from the loss of sleep. "Since you don't want me to disturb you, I'll go find my siblings." I paused as I took a deep breath. "Perhaps, I'm not good enough for you, huh Miaka? Hotohori won your heart, is that it!?"  
  
My heart was pounding loudly as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I felt Miaka's grip on my loosen. "You've rejected me... I... I don't know how I've insulted you... Did you know how hurt I was when you said you didn't want me anymore?! Did you know how worried I was when you were in danger last night?!" I raised my voice.  
  
"Tamahome..." Miaka choked, shocked at how I was treating her. She released her grip.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
I turned the doorknob.  
  
"I think we need some time alone."  
  
I left the room hurried, not wanting to hear the sound of her crying.  
  
Was I right to do this? She did hurt me...  
  
A tear slid down my cheek.  
  
And I probably hurt her too...  
  
Was this the right thing to do? To reject her like how she rejected me without an explanation?  
  
I froze in my tracks. No...  
  
No this wasn't correct.  
  
She had the right to dump me anytime... She had her own mind, own heart, own will...  
  
Who was I to control who she loved?  
  
I chuckled softly at this thought. I wiped away the tear with a flick from my finger.  
  
I turned around when I heard my name being called.  
  
Miaka stood there behind me. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dampening them. She had an unreadable expression written all over her face.  
  
"Miaka, I..." I began.  
  
Raising her hand high, she brought it down to my cheek.

* * *

Author's notes :  
  
coughcoughIdonotownFushigiYuugicoughcough  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!  
  
I had a serious and terrible case of writer's block so that explained the long update...  
  
Gomen, kept you guys waiting...  
  
Okay, so what did Tasuki see and why did Miaka slap Tamahome? Oh no... Lovers fighting over some sort of miscommunication... This didn't happen in the series but who knows... Their love can't be so oh that perfect, can it? Bwa ha ha!!! Okay, so I find their love slightly irritating so be warned, this story isn't Tama n Miaka friendly... A little too late for that though...

* * *

List of Japanese words :  
  
Nan demo nai – Nothing

* * *


	29. Empty

* * *

Chapter 29 : Empty

* * *

Narrator :  
  
Empty.  
  
Empty promises.  
  
Empty life.  
  
Empty heart.  
  
Everything, was simply...  
  
Empty.  
  
Chiriko stared blankly at the empty ceiling as he lay in is bed. The sun was slowly beginning to set, it's bright orange rays all fading away. Leaving the cloudless sky dark.  
  
Dark and empty.  
  
Chiriko painfully closed his sore eyes, all red and dry. There was no more moisture, no more tears.  
  
Just emptiness.  
  
Like his life.  
  
Empty.  
  
Everything he cherished was gone, leaving him alone. They promised, promised to watch him grow up, to stay with him.  
  
But they were gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
Leaving him all alone and empty.  
  
This feeling... It was so...  
  
Indescribable.  
  
He couldn't cry, couldn't scream. All his energy and emotions had mysteriously left him. Leaving him so cold, so...  
  
Empty.  
  
Completely devoid of everything.  
  
Nothing. Just pure emptiness.  
  
Was this how it felt like? To lose all your loved ones? To feel all so empty and lost?  
  
The room was completely silent. There were no noisy crickets outside, no fluttering of the birds, no nothing...  
  
He could hear his own shallow breaths, his heart slowly but firmly pounding against his chest.  
  
Pounding to get out, to cry, to scream...  
  
Anything, anything to get away from this horrible feeling. This disaster.  
  
But he couldn't. He felt tired, his muscles all painful and sore. He had no more energy left.  
  
No more...  
  
Within minutes, sleepiness and tiredness took over.

* * *

Hotohori let out a sigh.  
  
"How's Nuriko?"  
  
Hotohori looked at the blue haired man sitting across him. "Mitsukake is attending to him," came the reply, hardly audible.  
  
Tasuki let out a snort.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Came an innocent question.  
  
Hotohori looked down at the little red haired girl tugging his sleeve. Smiling, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Be a good girl and wait quietly, okay?"  
  
Hikari smiled brightly and bobbed her head vigorously.  
  
There was a loud but gentle knock on the door as Mitsukake entered the room. "Nuriko is resting." Mitsukake announced.  
  
"And Chiriko?" Chichiri asked worriedly.  
  
Mitsukake lowered his gaze to the floor, shoulder slumped. "He's... In a complete shock. He wouldn't respond, barely moving... I've given him some medicine to help him though it would make him drowsy."  
  
Tama came peeking out of Mitsukake's clothing. Meowing loudly, Tama jumped and landed gracefully on the floor, on all fours.  
  
Hotohori gently massaged his temples. The past few days had been so stressful.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Mitsukake asked him, concerned. Hotohori nodded.  
  
"Chichiri, do you think you can cast a barrier over the palace? I do not wish these events to repeat themselves."  
  
"Hai," Chichiri had a serious look on his face. "However, the barrier might not be as strong as the one in Kutou... Unfortunately, my power and skills are only mediocre..."  
  
"Can't we just change Hikari back to help you?" Tasuki asked, glaring at the mischievous Tama prancing on the table.  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I've told you Tasuki. Her ki level is still weak. We don't want to risk anything so she will remain as she is until she's strong enough."  
  
"How did she changed into a kid anyway?"  
  
All eyes in the room focused on Tasuki.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tasuki shot back rudely. "She was already a kid when I woke up!!!" Tasuki protested as he raised both arms in the air, conceding defeat. "Stop blaming me will ya?!"  
  
"Maybe... Maybe this is a side effect of some sort. Maybe she changes into a kid after being controlled?" Chichiri suggested hopefully.  
  
"In the first place, you said that you placed a barrier over the girls. But she was still manipulated," Hotohori said, eyeing Chichiri.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness. I placed everyone in so much danger. I didn't notice that Amiboshi's flute had rolled underneath one of the beds... He probably controlled Hikari from there..."  
  
There was a long silence in the room.  
  
"I'm bored!" Hikari proclaimed loudly as she climbed onto the table. Pouncing on poor Tama, she started to play with his tails and ears.  
  
Tama seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving, purring in pleasure as Hikari tickled his tummy.  
  
"I think we all need a rest," Mitsukake smiled.  
  
"Sure... The only thing I seem to be doing nowadays is sleep..." grumbled Tasuki as he got up and left the room, scratching his armpits.  
  
"I'll be going then. I'll be in the garden is you need me," Chichiri left the room.  
  
"All right, enough playing. Time for dinner," Mitsukake scooped up Tama and Hikari in his arms before leaving.  
  
"Mitsukake?"  
  
Mitsukake stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You're good with kids..."  
  
Mitsukake smiled as he turned to face the emperor. "Let's go have our dinner, shall we?"

* * *

Yukiko :  
  
Slowly, I climbed up the long flight of steps leading to the 'praying room'. My stomach grumbled.  
  
I ignored my hunger pangs. I needed to go to the praying room, NOW. Something... Something was calling me...  
  
I could hear it, feel it running through my veins. The power, the desperate calling...  
  
Barging into the room, I expected to see someone. But the whole room was dark. In front of me was the magnificent statue of Seiryuu, delicately carved right down to the finest detail. They said that the statue came from the great Seiryuu himself.  
  
I scanned the room carefully. Ashitare wasn't in the room. Thank goodness.  
  
I was so sure, so sure that someone, something was calling me. I heard it, felt it. I'm sure I'm in the right place...  
  
"Who was it?" I asked aloud, my voice echoed.  
  
After the echo died, there was complete stillness.  
  
Pure silence.  
  
I gulped. Maybe I should just go eat my dinner... Slowly backing away fearfully, my eyes were still glued to the statue.  
  
Something... Wasn't right...  
  
Suddenly, the iron double doors slammed behind me, leaving me in complete darkness and confusion. In the darkness, I could hear the sound of water trickling, like a gentle stream. What the...  
  
A trap?  
  
Candles, old and new were suddenly lit, flames bursting from the wick. The light bounced off opaque objects, casting shadows, making the room look much more scarier than it actually was.  
  
My eyes grew bigger and rounder as I stared at the now glowing statue in horror.  
  
The statue was surrounded with a light blue aura. I took several staggering steps forward, as if someone was pulling me towards it. The blue aura became even brighter and stronger. I gasped as a cold wind blew across the room. All the candles died out.  
  
Wind?  
  
What wind?! There were no windows in the room!!!  
  
I whimpered. 'Oh Seiryuu, please protect me...'  
  
Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a loud thud, as if something heavy and made up of metal was dropped from a high location. I spun around only to see a silver box sprinkled with glittering sapphires. The box was radiating with the same blue aura found on the statue. I hesitantly took a step forward to pick up the box.  
  
I picked up the surprisingly light box. My fingers traced the fine details carved on it, smiling every once in a while when I touched sapphires. It seemed like forever that I stood there, toying with the box.  
  
I gasped when I heard a loud bellowing voice in my head.  
  
_Like it_?  
  
I looked around me, trying to find the source of the voice. Telepathy? But who? Where? Why?  
  
_Look behind you...  
_  
I turned and stared at the statue. Now, the eyes were a brilliant blue, shining in the dark with the blue aura now outlining its body.  
  
"Seiryuu-sama?" My voice was barely a whisper.  
  
_Oracle, use this box wisely as it can only be used once._  
  
The voice was calm but had a serious tone to it. A warning perhaps?  
  
"Anou..." I was feeling slightly jittery. Exactly how did one spoke to a God? Using formal language? Or simply talk as you usually do?  
  
"What... Why? Why this box? What does it do?"  
  
_In due time...You WILL use it when the time is right._  
  
"When the time is right? When?" I asked, confused.  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, the doors were thrown wide open, allowing light to enter the dark room. I rushed out, clutching the box tightly in my hands.  
  
'When the time is right...'

* * *

Yui :  
  
"Suboshi?" I called out as I tapped on the wooden door. Suboshi had just been transferred to a new bedroom ever since he destroyed his.  
  
No reply.  
  
I sighed as I proceeded to enter the room. I stood there, at the doorway in shock, staring at the scene before me. The curtains were ripped to shreds. Broken pieces of glass were scattered everywhere. The pillows were practically torn in half.  
  
I tiptoed, trying to step on any pieces of broken glass.  
  
"Suboshi?" I asked worriedly.  
  
There were some harsh sobbing sounds coming from underneath the bed. Gingerly, I peeked under the bed only to see a crying Suboshi with his wrists slashed.  
  
"Suboshi!"  
  
Yanking his collar, I dragged him out.  
  
"Suboshi! What are you doing?!" I looked into his eyes, trying to find an answer. Suboshi buried his face into my clothes, crying even harder. I soon found myself hugging him, stroking his back, comforting him. For once, I didn't even mind that my dress was getting dirty for the blood stains.  
  
We stayed in each other's embrace for a while. Now, Suboshi's wails were reduced to quiet sobs. "Suboshi," I gently pulled away from him. "What happened? Why are you doing this?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, threatening to spill. Damn, not now...  
  
Suboshi looked deeply into my eyes, still crying. "Gomen nasai, gomen... Ore wa... I just couldn't took it!!!" Suboshi lowered his gaze. "I thought that... If I died... Maybe... I could be with him..."  
  
I frowned at Suboshi angrily. "Suboshi! Don't you dare do that again! You made me so worried!!! Damn you... Don't you know how stupid you are?! You think Amiboshi will like that?!"  
  
I could see that Suboshi was completely taken aback by my sudden outburst. "You don't know how it feels!!!" He screamed. "I... I feel so empty! I... You'll never understand!!!"  
  
The both of us were now looking at each other in the eye. The tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable. We stared at each other for a few minutes silently. The only sounds in the room was the sound of our breathing and the blood dripping down Suboshi's wrists.  
  
I don't know how it feels to be empty? To be lost? How... How dare he...  
  
I bit my lip, trying to control my anger. I could just open my mouth and unleash my fury through verbal insults and perhaps some slaps and punches as well. But, something was holding me back. I didn't know what it was, couldn't place a finger on it... All I knew was that, slowly, my anger was slowly fading.  
  
Suboshi was the first to break the silence. "I'm... Sorry..." Suboshi took several steps backwards.  
  
"It's okay..." There were so many other things that I wanted to say but somehow, those were the only words that managed to come out. "Let's... Get you cleaned up, okay?" I gently took his arm and helped him stood up.

* * *

Suboshi :  
  
I leaned on Yui lightly for support. I bit my tongue all the way to the physician. 'Baka... How could I say such things?!' I chided myself angrily.  
  
_You'll never understand!!!  
_  
I regretted those words. She probably had been through a whole lot more than me. Damn it...  
  
_I... I feel so empty!_  
  
I wished aniki was here. Then, I would have someone to talk to, someone who would give me advice...  
  
_You don't know how it feels!!!_  
  
That was just plain rude... Yui should know how I felt right? Because she still helped me, right? Right?  
  
I watched silently as the physician bandaged my wrist. I winced slightly at the pain.  
  
_You think Amiboshi will like that?_  
  
Aniki... Guilt tugged the strings of my heart. Yui was right. Aniki would never approve of what I was doing... He wanted me to grow strong, to be independent. To face any obstacles like a man. Not like a coward that I was now... Running away...  
  
"You know..." Yui's voice brought me back to reality. I then realised that the physician was long gone and we were both alone.  
  
"Know what?" I mumbled as I turned around so that my back faced her.  
  
"I... Know what it's like..."  
  
"To lose someone?"  
  
"No, but to feel empty..." A pregnant pause. "And cold..." That was sadness in her voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
I looked behind my shoulder. Yui was standing beside the window, looking outside. The last few rays of the setting sun shone on her, making her look like a angel, bathed in beautiful rays of light despite the troubled look on her face.  
  
No, not troubled. Sad. That's right... Sad.  
  
Oh, how I wanted to just run up to her and hug all her worries away. But how could I? I wasn't worthy enough of her attention, let alone love...  
  
Yui realised that I was staring at her and she frowned. I blushed and looked away.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you, Suboshi?"  
  
A grunt. "Then it's those bastard Suzaku seishis' fault huh?"  
  
"Perhaps... But one thing is for sure..."  
  
I was startled when Yui placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
Yui laughed softly. "Did I scare you?"  
  
I blushed again.  
  
"You haven't finished your sentence..."  
  
"Well, one thing for sure is..."  
  
"Is?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
I sweatdropped. Ever since when did Yui had a sense of humour and got out of character?  
  
Yui giggled as I gaped at her.  
  
"I was just kidding." Her expression turned serious. "It's not nice to keep dwelling on the past Suboshi. Even if it means... Being alone and empty... It's okay to grief but don't you think you're taking the grieving part too seriously? Baka."  
  
I smiled. Okay, now that sounded more like the serious logical Yui I knew...  
  
"Now let's go eat our dinner. And," She paused. "I never want to hear such a thing happening again. If you feel like talking to someone, you can find me."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Because we're on a par now..."  
  
Yui left the room. I lazily got up from my chair and followed her.

* * *

Author's Notes :  
  
Ahh!!! Gomen ne! I know that it's been a long time since I've updated. Gomen!!! My school work simply kept on piling and I devoted a lot of my precious time for school work. Also... I had another writer's block... -- Okay, I know that some of you were asking how Amiboshi managed to control Hikari despite the barrier, right? Looks like you've forgotten about the flute. Haha... Okay, then I had reviews saying they were confused about Hikari's past. Haha... You know how I love to torture you guys... Hehe... Regarding what special powers Byakko's box has... Wait. That's all I can say. Some might be asking why the two mikos are acting strangely. Why Yui all of a sudden has a sense of humour and kinda acts like Miaka while Miaka is acting a little bit harsher than usual?  
  
WAIT.  
  
There's a reason for this. Just WAIT.   
  
And that reminds me, I haven't told you what Tomo knows about Motoki, did I? Hehe...  
  
So fellow readers. WAIT. WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR. (Just kidding!)  
  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and I'm sick of saying this stupid sentence over and over again...


	30. Experiments

* * *

Chapter 30 : Experiments

* * *

Narrator :  
  
"Well?" Yui asked as she raised an eyebrow at the 'clown' before her.  
  
Tomo cackled softly. "So, you got my message did you?"  
  
Yui grunted. "What do you take me for? A fool?"  
  
Behind Yui, Suboshi clenched his hand into fist as he got into a fighting pose. He wouldn't mind beating the crap out of this misguided clown for Yui.  
  
Tomo frowned at the boy behind Yui. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."  
  
"Whatever. Just tell me what you know. Suboshi, calm down." Yui ordered. Suboshi lowered his fist although he never stop glaring at Tomo.  
  
Suddenly, the door of Yui's bedroom swung open. Soi stood there, at the doorway. "Well? Not inviting me in, Yui-sama?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Konan...  
  
Dinner should have ended about an hour ago but due to the fact that the children were busy playing with their food, dinner time for Mitsukake and Hotohori with the children was definately a long one.  
  
Gyokuran, the second eldest after the death of Chuei was busy trying to feeding her stubborn younger sister Yuiren. Mitsukake was busy making sure that Tama didn't try to steal anyone's food. Hikari was busy bouncing up and down 'Mr Walking Curtain's' lap, stopping every once in a while to poke at her food. Shunkei, had spilled his soup and had pieces of vegetables and rice stuck to his hair. He was trying to eat using his hands instead of chopsticks, only to mess up the whole place.  
  
Hotohori leaned against the back of his chair, looking at the children in exasperation. The scene at the dining room was definately something different than what one could see on the other previous days. The dining room was noisy, in a mess and had a lightening mood to it, something rare ever since the Suzaku seishis were hit with the rows of bad luck.  
  
Hotohori groaned. No matter how cute the children were, no matter how much he loved little kids...  
  
Hikari simply had to STOP using him as a bouncing chair. His thighs were beginning to hurt...

* * *

Nakago :  
  
Without bothering to knock, I barged into the room. "What is the meaning of this?!" Despite the demanding tone of my voice, inside, I was feeling slightly less confident. I was in Motoki's room...  
  
Gods...  
  
I must be out of my mind...  
  
Motoki was sitting in a chair, sipping from a wine glass filled with a thick red liquid. It certainly didn't look or smelt like wine.  
  
It was...  
  
I knew the substance too well.  
  
Blood.  
  
The colour was of a darker shade of red, too dark to be animals' blood. It had to be human.  
  
Human blood.  
  
The sadist was drinking human blood.  
  
I shuddered at the thought.  
  
The room was dim, despite the numerous candles lit. Motoki smiled as she leaned forward in her chair. "Meaning of what, dear Nakago? Hhmm?"  
  
I gritted my teeth. No one, NO one was allowed to call me dear, besides Soi when we were in private.  
  
"You send you monsters to kill the family of Suzaku seishi Tamahome." It wasn't a question.  
  
Motoki simply shrugged. "Big deal."  
  
I glared at her but didn't move. "Oh? I suppose you have much more bigger plans then?"  
  
Motoki cackled evilly, her dry hoarse voice making her sound like an ancient witch. "You read my mind, Nakago."  
  
I almost wanted to puke at the thought that she, a sadistic bitch, actually had the same mind as me.  
  
"Suboshi failed anyway..." Motoki sipped from her cup.  
  
"So? You should have consulted me first."  
  
"You think so?" Another sip.  
  
"It was in the agreement."  
  
Motoki licked her blood red lips, wiping off every single drop of blood from her lips and the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Rules are meant to be broken..."  
  
"Say that again and you'll regret not keeping to your side of the agreement."  
  
Turning around, I left the bitch alone in her dark room, slamming the doors on my way out.

* * *

Tamahome :  
  
I softly hummed the lullaby I knew too well. Yuiren snuggled in my arms as I cradled her. My other siblings were also asleep, after much persuasion.  
  
Miaka...  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
I never wanted this to happen.  
  
Honest.  
  
I was just so tired, so irritated, being pushed away every time I wanted to comfort you. I didn't mean to get mad at you...  
  
I...  
  
I just...  
  
I snapped out of my daydreams when I heard the soft knock on the door. Gently placing Yuiren down on the bed, I swung open the door.  
  
Miaka.  
  
She stood there, her head lowered.  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
"Miaka."  
  
Silence.  
  
We just stood there, not moving, not speaking a word to each other.  
  
Suddenly, Miaka wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my clothes, crying. Everything that she tried to explain was muffled.  
  
I responded by wrapping my arms around her small waist, enjoying her warmth once again.  
  
Finally, we pulled away.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, we both apologized at the same time.  
  
I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Uh... Why don't you say it first?" We said together.  
  
I could see Miaka now blushing as well.  
  
"Gomen... Taiit-sikun... She said that... I needed to be pure to be a miko... I... Thought that it was best for us not to be together anymore..."  
  
I stood there, gaping at her. That was why she had been avoiding me all this while?!  
  
Miaka burst into another fresh stream of tears. "Gomen! No matter how hard I tried... I kept thinking about you... Oh, Tamahome, how can I ever live without you?! How could I be so - "  
  
I shushed her up by planting a kiss on her soft pink lips.  
  
"Will you accept that answer?" I asked mischievously.  
  
Miaka didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

Tomo :  
  
"Motoki..."  
  
"Go on." All eyes were focused on me now.  
  
"She has plans for us. Sinister plans. She wants us to be part of her experiments..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Experiments?" Suboshi said the word out aloud slowly, as if he was new to the word.  
  
I gave a small nod.  
  
"Elaborate." I turned to face Soi.  
  
"Experiments. We're all like small chess pieces. She's toying with us. Playing with Seiryuu knows who..."  
  
"Uso."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Yui, was sat cross-legged on her bed, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Which part of it isn't true to you?"  
  
"All. All of it."  
  
Suboshi reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yui- sama..." He said affectionately, as if trying to comfort her.  
  
Yui shrugged his hand off. "Nakago said that nothing would go wrong. Everything was suppose to be alright. Motoki... Is just a partner who is helping us to achieve our aim... Nakago would never allow her to hurt us."  
  
Yui looked up at me, her eyes clouded, like a lost wanderer.  
  
Soi snorted. "Yui, you're smart enough to think for yourself. You're not that blind are you?" Her voice was cold, almost like Nakago. But her eyes revealed how hurt she was.  
  
I could understand how she felt. Nakago...  
  
We're in love with the same person. No matter how hard we tried to get his attention, to get his love, we were nothing but fellow seishis to him.  
  
It already hurts so much being rejected time and time again but to be betrayed...  
  
The hardest thing about love was being in love...  
  
And love, my love, seems to be nothing but a mere illusion to Nakago.  
  
"When did you hear of such a thing anyway?" Suboshi asked, his expression was serious.  
  
"Overheard a conversation."  
  
"Eavesdropper."  
  
I glared at Soi. "You rather die than, wretched woman?" I spat venomously.  
  
Soi glared back at me, placing a hand on her hip. "You're courting death in the first place by eavesdropping, ahou."  
  
The glaring competition lasted for a few seconds. Yui interuptted. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
We both turned to look at her, before glaring at each other again.  
  
"If you want to fight, you can take it outside! NOT in my room. GET OUT!!!" Yui raised her voice as she pointed towards the door.  
  
I grunted as Soi slammed the closed doors open. I left the room a few seconds after Soi. Suboshi just stood there in a corner, as if trying to make himself invisible.  
  
"Oyasumi, Yui-sama," I spat as I closed the door gently behind me instead of slamming it like the rowdy Soi. How did she get more of Nakago's attention by being so barbaric?! Whereas I, as graceful and polite as a white swan, barely manage to squeeze a few words out of the heartless shogun?  
  
Yui pulled the door open slightly. "Nakago promised to protect me." Her voice wavered, as if she herself was unsure.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered.  
  
Yui slammed the door loudly behind me.

* * *

Motoki :  
  
I laughed, amused at the behaviour of the Seiryuu seishis. An interesting bunch.  
  
"Tomo, Tomo, Tomo..." I cackled.  
  
"Do you think I allow people to eavesdrop so easily? You think I'm stupid? It was on purpose..."  
  
I took a long sip from my wine glass.  
  
I sighed in contentment. The sweet fresh blood of a young servant girl... Sure, she wasn't a virgin but that makes her blood thicker. I licked my lips hungrily. I glanced at my almost empty wine glass.  
  
Tossing it away, I dragged out a limp lifeless body of a young servant girl no older than seventeen from under a nearby table. I breathed in the smell of decomposition of the slowly rotting corpse. Ahh... Nothing smelt better than this...  
  
I was still hungry. I wanted more blood...  
  
Tilting her head slightly to the side, I sank my teeth into her flesh.

* * *

Narrator :  
  
Miboshi cursed and swore loudly. His shadow... His monster...  
  
Damn Motoki...  
  
He couldn't sense the presence of the shadow. It hadn't returned ever since he sent it to spy on Motoki.  
  
How could he be so stupid? So stupid...  
  
Miboshi let loose a scream of rage.  
  
His poor precious...  
  
Miboshi breathed heavily, his nostril flaring. His small body wasn't used to screaming so loud and so much.  
  
Snatching an ancient magical scroll off the floor, he began reading it, trying to find more about Motoki.

* * *

Author's Note :  
  
I own Hikari, the werewolf, Motoki, the piggy monster, the two lizards, the four hooded guys, Yukiko but never the rest of the cast of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Finally, Nakago gets an appearance! So does Tomo!!!  
  
We now know briefly what Motoki plans for our Seiryuu seishi but we don't know what exactly she has in store for them. Hehe...  
  
_**SPECIAL INSIDE INFO!!!!  
**_  
Gee, some reviewers sure _coughcough _shan't mention names _coughcough_ want some inside info since they can't take the torture. The suspense must be killing you guys... All the more, it's much more fun for me!!!  
  
Yeah!!!  
  
Okay, I'll give you one small inside info, the four hooded guys are one of my the few of my most fave characters, the green one especially. He's been around in my head longer than the other three. Hikari and the green hooded guy were inside my head ever since like... How many donkey years ago? Can't remember. I got them down on paper for different stories which are not posted... And never will... It's just that I'm using them for the REAL story which is DP.  
  
What? That information wasn't good enough? _blinks innocently_ I'm sure it was...  
  
Okay, let me explain several confusing stuff here. Firstly, the part about Yui's weird behaviour will be explained later. Next, Hikari changing into a kid is a side effect of the spell being casted on her.  
  
_'His spell was completed. He had served his purpose. Sure, there may be side effects of the spell but at least, for now, everyone was safe.'  
  
_In chapter 28. I did wrote this down in Chapter 28. Some might have missed out this small but important part.  
  
And if you're confused about some parts, please don't hesitate to ask. Just shoot and I'll answer your question, hopefully. Don't keep quiet. If you do, I'll never know what's going on in your head... _gulp_ As long as it's not something pervertic, I don't mind knowing...  
  
List of Japanese words :  
  
Ahou : Fool. (If I'm not mistaken, this is slightly stronger than baka. It's pronouced as ah-hoe.)


End file.
